The Return of Harry Potter
by Slytherin Bear
Summary: Harry has just returned to Britain after spending the first 14 years of his life raised in America attending Illvermorny and being raised by his step-dad Sirius Black and mom Lily is Hogwarts or even Britain ready for him AU
1. Chapter 1

_Author note this is my first attempt at a story bear with me it will get better I'm always open to ideas_

"Haarrryyyy! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Harry Potter groans as he stretches. "I'm almost ready, Mom!" he yells down the stairs as he does a final check of his room.

Harry sighs looking around the room that had housed him for the last fourteen years of his life. He can't believe they're actually leaving.

"You're going to miss it, aren't you, son" says Sirius Black.

Harry turns around. Seeing his dad, he gives him a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, I will, but I'm also looking forward to the move as well. I mean, the stories you tell me about Hogwarts…it should be a blast."

Sirius chuckles softly. "You better hope you don't have as much fun as me and your father, or your mom will kill us both."

"Aw, don't worry Dad. I'll make sure they address all the reports to you." Harry teases, causing them both to start laughing. They both stop, still grinning as they hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What are you two up to? I come up here to make sure you're ready and all I hear is laughter." Lily Black says as she leans in, giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Nothing, Mom, just talking about the move. What I'll like and what I'll miss. I'm ready to go now though, sorry for keeping you waiting." Harry says, giving his mom a smile.

Lily smiled back "I know it's a tremendous change, but it's important. Now hurry up you two, the portkey is ready."

They all walked down the stairs into the empty living room and gathered around the old, deflated football lying there.

Lily picks it up and holds it out. "Okay. Are you both ready?" Lily asks.

Harry takes one last look around, smiling. "Goodbye, America. England here I come." He whispers, before nodding to his mom.

"Okay, on three. One…two…three."

The portkey deposits them at a gate made of a shiny, silver metal.

"Welcome to Black Manor, Harry." Sirius says.

Harry smirks. He couldn't see the manor due to the wards. He looks over at his dad. "What manor? All I can see is a gate and trees. Is your mind going already, pops?"

Lily couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her mouth as she watched Sirius' parenting style coming back to haunt him. "Just remember where he gets his attitude from." Giggling again, Lily places her hand on the gate, opening it. "Come on, you two, and Harry you knew the wards wouldn't let us go directly in until your dad changed them."

Sirius just shakes his head at his son. "Maybe I shouldn't change them. A little walk might cure him of being a smartass."

Lily snorts. "Oh, I doubt it. He's way too much like his dad and father."

Sirius chuckles and leads the way down the cobblestone road to the manor.

Harry looks around and can't help but admire the view. They were walking down an oak tree bordered path on a thin cobblestone road. Soon enough, the trees gave way to lush, green grass. Sitting in the middle of that grass was a beautiful black stone manor house.

"Wow," Harry says, at a loss for words.

"It's beautiful, Sirius." says Lily as she takes in the grey stone arches that lead into the courtyard.

Harry looks closer at the arches as they get closer, and notices that the decorations etched into the stone are actually runes. "Dad, why are there runes in the stones?"

Sirius looks over at his son and the arch. "It's part of the wards. That way, the runes don't need to draw power unless they have to."

Sirius looks around slowly taking in the manor. _Yes, it is beautiful._ He thinks to himself.

He takes in the tall, black stone walls with its grey balconies overlooking the courtyard. In the center of the courtyard was a bubbling hippogriff fountain of clear, blue water coming out of the black beak.

"Well, Harry this is our new home. What do you think?" Lily asks, watching her son with apprehension.

Harry turns towards his mother, smiling "I love it, Mom." Harry turns his gaze to his dad. "Hey, dad, didn't you say there was a pitch? Where is it?"

Sirius looks at him chuckling softly, strangely not surprised. "It's out back, son. Let's eat and put our stuff away, then we can go see it."

Almost immediately after he spoke, three loud pops made them all jump.

"Master Sirius, Mistress Lily, Young Master Harry! I bes Tinki." says a short house elf. Behind her stood two other elves, bowing low.

"There you are Tinki, and you two must be Creed and Bill am I correct." asks Sirius.

The two elves bow lower. "Yes, Master." They say in unison.

The one on the right stood up. "Hello, Master. I is Bill."

The elf on the left also stood. "I is Creed. Can wes take your bags to your rooms, sirs?"

Sirius nods. "Yes. Tinki will you take care of mine and Lily's bags while Bill takes Harry's. "

The female elf nods several times and bows. "Yes, Master." Tinki and Creed pop off with their bags.

Bill bows low, wringing his hands together, ears flopping forward in misery. "Bill is sorry, Master, but Master Harry has no room."

Sirius just smiles "Bill, put him in the top back room. I think he'll love it."

"Yes, Master." Bill replies as he pops off with Harrys bags.

Sirius turns to his family. "Shall we go eat breakfast?"

They follow him through a wide foyer with ornate wrought iron stairs spiraling up to the next floor into a plush den, they took a left into a beautiful dining room.

 **POP**

A short, male elf in a lopsided chef's hat appeared. "Hello. What can wes serve you today?"

Sirius barely looked at the elf, dropping loosely into the chair at the head of the table. "Eggs and sausage, please. Coffee, black."

Lily gives the elf a once over as she sat. "Hello. Your name is?" she asks after a glare at her husband.

The elf became frantic, bowing repeatedly in Lily's direction. "Oh, I is sorry, Mistress! I is Ramsey."

"I would like the same please, Ramsey, with cream and sugar in my coffee."

The elf turns his attention to Harry, still wringing his hands. "Eggs, bacon, and toast with sweet tea, Ramsey."

Ramsey bows low. "Of course." The little elf disappeared with a **POP**.

Sirius turns towards Harry eyeing him. "So, do you want to tour the house or see the pitch first?"

Lily can't contain her smirk. "As if you even have to ask, honey. I'm surprised he hasn't snuck away yet."

Harry looks at his mom with mock-horror on his face. "Mom, who do you think I am? Would I ever-"

"YES!" Sirius and Lily say at the same time, causing them all to laugh.

 **POP**

"I has your meals sirs and ma'am." Ramsey announces as their trays float to them. "Will there be anything else Ramsey can dos for you?"

"Yes," says Sirius, "I plan on hosting a ball to invite some of the families over so that our arrival is well received."

Ramsey bows low. "Of course, master Black when would you like this to occur?"

"Two weeks from Saturday. We will handle the preparations, you just handle the dinner and cleaning."

"Yes, Master Black. What shall wes cook for you?"

"No. I will leave that to your discretion, Ramsey, I'm sure you will please."

Ramsey bows low. "Thank you, Master. Wes will do our bests." The chef disappears with a 'pop' to plan for the dinner.

Ramsey's departure leaves Lily to look at her husband, confused. "A ball, Sirius? You hate them, why host one now?"

"Yeah, dad, why a ball so suddenly?" asks Harry observing his stepfather closely.

Sirius shrugs. "I figure it will get out sooner or later that we're back in England. So, for the time being, I think it's a better move to have it announced on our terms, rather than someone else's, someone who may have an agenda."

"As if you don't have an agenda, Lord Black." Lily counters, smirking at her husband.

"Well, now that you mention it, I haven't properly showed you our bedroom yet."

Lily can't help but roll her eyes at her husband as she waits for him to continue.

"Well," says a grinning Sirius, "I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. It's about time England remembered what the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black is capable of."

Lily groans at that thought. "Oh no, everyone run."

Sirius just smiles and looks to Harry, watching the teen shove the last of his bacon into his mouth. "Now, let's go see the pitch."

Many miles away, a large jovial man sits reading a book.

Cyrus Greengrass looks up from the book he's reading after hearing the door to his study open. In stepped a rather sheepish looking house elf. "Master has a very important letter sir. Chiby bring it right away she sorry to interrupt Masters relaxation." The elf quickly brings Cyrus a parchment envelope bowing low she retreats out of the room leaving the door cracked. Looking at the parchment envelope he sees _Lord Cyrus Greengrass_ written in emerald green ink. Just as he was about to open it he hears a voice from behind him.

"Who's that from, Father?" asks a pretty girl with ice blue eyes, her long, wavy, blonde hair hanging over one shoulder.

Cyrus looks at his oldest daughter, and heir, Daphne before giving her a smile and waving her over. "I'm not sure sweetheart let's find out together." They both gather around the desk as he unfurls the letter.

 _ **The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**_

 _ **The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, does herby invite you to attend a Summer Ball at Black Manor.**_

 _ **The ball**_ _**will be formal and will be held on July the 1st at 6pm. There will be dinner with dance to follow.**_

 _ **Your attendance would be much appreciated, so you may join us in celebrating our return to England as friends and allies of the Most Noble House.**_

 _ **Please R.S.V.P. by June the 15th.**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Lady Lily Black**_

 __Lord Greengrass looks up from the letter in shock.

 _Lady Lily Black as in_ Lily Potter _?_ he thinksto himself _. No, it couldn't be…could it?_

Daphne recovers from her shock at this news quickly, and looks over at her father. "Father, would you like to draft the reply, or should I?"

There is no way her father could say no to such an invitation, not to one of the Noble and Ancient Houses, but he appears to still be in shock.

Barely hearing what his daughter says to him, he nods. "Huh, oh yes. Right, yes, please respond for me, honey. I need to go and get some air."

Daphne quickly got a self-inking quill and the finest parchment she could find. She then begins the return letter.

 _ **Dear Lady Black**_

 _ **On behalf of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, we sincerely accept your invitation to your ball. With humble thanks for inviting our family. It is good to see your family return to England as you have been sorely missed, and we will be pleased to celebrate your return.**_

 _ **We look forward to seeing you and your family at the ball.**_

 _ **Lord Cyrus Greengrass and Family**_

 __"There that should do nicely," mumbles Daphne as she presses the wax seal and returns the letter to Chiby ordering her to send it right away.

"Have you finished our reply dear" asks her father from behind her.

"Yes, Father, but now we must get something proper to wear."

Cyrus Greengrass can't help but smile as he sees the ice in his daughter melt at the thought of shopping. _So much like her mother._

"Go and find Astoria and we shall go shopping." Daphne stands with grace and walked calmly out the door.

The second she's out the door, she ran up the stairs in search of her little sister.

Harry smiles as he soars through the air chasing the little golden snitch. He can't help but remember how wonderful things had been in America, but having your own pitch was amazing. He spots the snitch ten feet off the ground and immediately went into a dive.

In the back of his mind, he could feel the wind against his skin, hear it whistling distantly in his ears, but all he could truly concentrate on was that little ball of gold in his vision. Then everything else was gone, tuned out as he placed his feet on the end of his broom yanking up as he practically stood on the end leveling out a few feet above the ground. Harry rocketed towards the little ball and scooped it right out of the air.

"Woooo! YEAH! That's my boy."

Harry drops the last few feet, landing before his dad with a wide grin.

"Getting a little practice in, I see. You're a shoe in for the House team." says a beaming Sirius.

"Thanks, pops. I hope so. I'll miss the guys from Illvermorny, but maybe I'll mesh well at Hogwarts." replied Harry apprehensively.

"Oh, you'll love it just like your dads." says a smiling Lily as she walks up to her boys. "Now you both better start getting ready. Guests will be arriving soon."

With her hand on her hip she watches them both sulk off towards the Manor. She shakes her head as she follows them, biting her lip in an attempt to try and keep from laughing.

Harry walks into his room, closing the door as he sets his broom down. After a hot shower and a quick rub down with a towel, Harry digs out his dress robes, slipping on his black slacks and shirt followed by his emerald green tie. Lastly pulling on the dark green almost black outer robe.

Looking in the mirror over his dresser, Harry can't help but like the outfit his mom had pretty much thrown together last minute.

 _She always manages to make me look more noble._ Harry thinks as he picks up his dark emerald cloak. He puts it on, slipping his wand in its wrist holster and flicking it out a few times to make sure it wasn't interfered with. _Good. Now I'm ready._ Harry thinks as he heads downstairs.

Sirius makes his way into the master bedroom, dropping his cloak on a chair in front of a small wooden desk as he enters. He hears the door shut behind him as he drops his shirt to the floor.

Small arms reach around him and caress his body. Turning slowly in his wife's arms, Sirius sees the look in her eyes: one of need.

"We have a little time, if you're not too tired from watching Harry." Lily tells him with a smirk, walking into to the bathroom.

Sirius smiles at the frisky woman and downright smirks as he hears the shower turn on.

"Are you coming?" Lily calls through the doorway.

Following her, he freezes in the doorway, his breath catching as he sees the beautiful redhead's heart-shaped bare ass. His eyes darken as she winks over her shoulder.

Growling low in his throat, he practically rips the rest of his clothes moving quickly across the tile floor.

By the time he makes it to the shower, Lily has already slipped into the steam filled tub. He takes a moment, watching the soapy water run down her back, over pale smooth skin, down the crevice of her ass.

He doesn't bother to hide his groan.

"Well, quit pining and join me already." Lily taunts, trailing her hands down the front of her body slowly, teasing him further.

She starts by rubbing both hands across her breast, moaning quietly, closing her eyes as she gives them a firm squeeze. She abandons them to trail further down her body, but they're quickly replaced by her husband's own eager hands.

Sirius isn't surprised by how quickly he breaks. How quickly he finds that he can't handle it anymore, and he pulls her into his chest, biting her collarbone he slowly slides his hand between the redhead's legs.

Lily pants, trying to drag breath into uncooperative lungs, her desire pulsing as he slowly runs his fingers over her outer lips.

"Oh, _please_ , Sirius." She begs, pressing back against his hard cock. Groaning Sirius flips her around kissing her roughly as he slides his hand under her ass. Lily gives a little hop, as he presses her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his muscular body.

Barely able to control himself Sirius enters her roughly, savoring her to scream before he begins to move, setting a steady rhythm, shoving her against the wall harder as he trails bites from her lips, to her neck, to her breasts.

She feels the heat start to rise in her body and she buries her head against his neck, barely muffling her scream of release.

Sirius, unable to hold back any longer, bites down on her neck as his body spasms with his own release. Pushing her a little firmer against the wall, he gasps for breath.

Lily gives him a very satisfied smile before she kisses him softly, running her fingers through his wet, tangled mess of hair.

"We need to get up, baby, they'll be here soon." She whispers into his neck.

"I know, I know. Lord, woman you'll be the death of me." Sirius mutters back mutinously, slowly letting her down and stepping away from her.

Lily takes a moment to steady herself before stepping out of the shower, draping a towel around herself. Lily looks over her shoulder as she leaves the bathroom. "Maybe, but you must admit, it'd be a way to go."

Sirius could only stare dumbfounded after her, before he realizes he needs to finish his shower.

Harry looks up as his parents enter the living room from the foyer.

"Wow, Mom, you look great!"

Lily looks down at her simple black dress, cut low down the front, until right above her belly button, the hem ending an inch above her knee.

"She looks hot." Says a laughing Sirius, "I'd take her right now if we had the time."

Lily's cheeks burn at her husband's brass, but she didn't the smirk that found its way to her face. It wasn't much of a secret that she loved to show off her body.

"YUCK! Dad, I did _NOT_ need to hear that." Harry insists, sticking his tongue out in mock-disgust. "So, why are we down here so early, Mom?" Harry asks curiously.

"Well, your dad and I have a surprise for you and it should be here any minute."

Just as Lily finishes her sentence, the fireplace lets out a loud _whoosh_ and green flames erupted in its hearth. Harry watches the fireplace with a curious eye. No guests were to arrive this early.

Out of the flames slid two trunks, one after the other, and then out stepped a pleasant blast from Harry's not-so-distant past.

Standing at just over 6'2", and built almost solid, athletic muscle from playing beater for his school team for the past four years beating out the baby fat of youth, with dark brown hair cut right above his ears, and the dark chocolate of his eyes, James Yale was an imposing figure for only being 16. Add his natural charm, making him a heart stopper with the ladies, and immense power as a wizard it was no wonder that he was Harrys best friend from America.

"Hiya, Harriet, miss me?" James asks with a cocky grin, holding his arms out for a hug.

Harry didn't make him wait, instantly wrapping his best friend in a hug. "What are you doing here, James? School starts soon for you too, you should be getting ready."

Pulling away from the hug to get a better look at his friend, Harry noticed that James looked worn down, unusual for James, who was normally a natural ball of energy.

"What happened" Harry asks, looking from his parents to his friend.

James looked at the ground before answering, Harry, someone he was certain was likely the only true friend he'd ever had.

"I was expelled from Illvermorny." He admits softly. "Your mom is helping me get enrolled at Hogwarts with you." He ended with a small smile.

"Expelled! For what you haven't even been to school yet this year?"

"I'll explain later, ok man, right now I need to get ready for a ball. Have to make the Ancient and Most Noble House of Yale proud." says a slightly exasperated James. The taller teen turns to Lily.

"May I ask where my room is, Lady Black?"

Lily smiles at the young Yale heir. "Bill will escort you" With a loud **POP** Bill is there. "Follow me Master James it is upstairs first door on the right"

"Thank you, Lady Black," says James as he bows low gives her a charming smile. "I'll go get changed then if you don't mind."

"That boy is good," chuckles Sirius as James walks off. "I may even like him."

"Mom, what happened with James? Why was he expelled? _How_ could he be expelled? He's to become Lord Yale when he next goes to Gringotts."

"Harry." Lily says firmly. "James will explain when he is ready, and not a second before. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother." Harry mumbles, apologetic. "I'm sorry. I won't pressure him, I promise."

"Good." Sirius interjects. "Because our guests will be here in a few minutes."

After getting his trunks situated in his new room, James lets out a sigh of relief.

He's done it. He's enrolled at Hogwarts and he would be going there with his best friend.

He knows he should be happy, but the past few days are still haunting the young American wizard.

"Oh well. I'll just have to make sure I doubly enjoy myself tonight, wont I." he tells himself firmly.

He reaches into his trunk and pulls out a pitch-black pair of slacks and an equally black button-down shirt.

He started to change removing his t-shirt gingerly as it forced the black tank top he wore underneath it scraped against the new injuries on his back.

 _Oh well, that's just a few more than before._ He thinks to himself.

He pulled the slacks on and slipped on a black leather belt with a buckle in the shape of a silver bear. After the belt was secure, he slipped on the shirt and buttoned it, leaving the top two buttons undone, and not bothering to tuck the shirt in with his black tank top already tucked in beneath it, went to the bathroom and ran some water over his hair. Looking at himself in the mirror James liked what he saw.

 _Smart, but a rebel._ He thought with a smirk.

Grabbing a pair of silver cufflinks that matched the belt he deemed himself ready to go so he headed back downstairs to meet with the Black family.

Lily looked up at the sound of James coming down the stairs and let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of him. _He will do whatever he likes no matter what anyone else thinks_. she thinks to herself.

Sirius stopped himself from laughing, as he secretly admired the boy and his marauderish ways. "Boys come here for a second, will you." Both Harry and James come to stand beside Sirius as he begins to speak. "Okay, Harry as you already know, we'll be using this as an opportunity to expand House Potter and House Black's standing and influence. James, now that you're here it'll be a great time to show them that House Yale is back and ready to play. Your House comes with a lot of prestige and influence, but no one in Britain has seen a Yale in over a hundred years, so you'll have your work cut out for you."

Harry nods and James gives him a crooked grin. "Oh, I plan on making an impression Lord Black. One that I hope they don't forget."

Sirius smiles at the pair. _Oh Lord help them here comes the devils themselves_. thinks Sirius chuckling to himself.

"Sirius, dear, here they come." Announces Lily from behind them.

Green flames shot up in the hearth as before.

"Show time." says Sirius, glancing back at the boys as they compose themselves.

Out of the flames stepped a slightly large man with raven hair dressed in a smart black tux with a white undershirt and red tie. Shortly afterwards, two girls follow, each stepping up to flank him, one to his right, one to his left.

The girl on his right was around Harry and James' age with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a form fitting royal blue dress that hugged in all the right places, with a v-neck that cut down between breasts, revealing just enough of her cleavage to tease, and a slit up the side to mid-thigh. The dress, already only coming to about knee length without the slit up the side, gave both boys pause as they eyed her. It was plain as day to them that there was no bra holding up the thin strapped dress or the perky breast that was under it.

The girl to his left had raven hair, just like her father, but looked to be a year or two younger than the other teens in the room. She was dressed in a simple strapless lavender dress that came right above her knees. It had A low curved neckline that hinted but didn't show very much. At the bottom of the dress it furled out in a wavy skirt that had a small line of pink lace around the edge.

Sirius stepped forward to begin introductions, bowing only slightly at the waist before speaking.

"Lily, boys, this is Lord Cyrus Greengrass and these two lovely girls must be your daughters."

Cyrus returned the formal bow, dipping a little lower in deference to being in the Black home. "Yes," he motioned to the girl on his right. "This is my eldest and heir, Daphne, and this is my youngest, Astoria."

Both girls curtsied to the Lord Black.

"Thank you for inviting us to your ball, Lord Black, it is good to see you return." Cyrus told them, drawing their attention back to him.

"Thank you Lord Greengrass allow me to introduce you to my family. This lovely visage is my wife, Lady Lily Black, yes, formally the Lady Potter," he motions Harry forward, "and this is my son and heir, Harry Potter-Black." Both members of his family gave a curtsy to the Lord Greengrass as they were introduced. "Also, allow me to introduce James Yale, soon to be Lord Yale of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Yale. He will be staying with us as he attends Hogwarts with Harry."

Harry smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Greengrass, and if you'll permit me to say, what lovely daughters you have."

James steps forward an executes a low bow looking up he winks at Daphne who blushes slightly. Straightening, he gives Cyrus almost his full attention, one eye still on the man's heir. "Lord Greengrass, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, good sir. I have heard many things about you, but none that could even begin to describe the beauty that is at your side."

The Greengrass Lord's eyes shoot up in shock as he hears the thick American southern drawl that the young lord speaks in, though he is quick to school his expression again.

To his right and left the girls' cheeks slightly redden at his comment and his accent. Daphne in particular can't help but squirm a little, as his voice seems to bury itself in her all the way from her ears to her most sensitive areas.

Cyrus' lips curl up in a smile. "My boy, that accent of yours will be the fault of many a lady here in Britain. I'm sorry I didn't think about the fact that you have been raised American."

James gives him his customary crooked grin. "No need to apologize, sir, I understand."

Sirius speaks up, once again taking command of the room. "Lord Greengrass, if you will follow Lily through to the ballroom, we'll be there shortly."

Once he is out of the room Sirius smiles at his family. "Well, that went splendid. Very nice work, boys, I think you hand the younger girl ready to faint." They all turn back to the fire, as once again, the flames turn green.

Out stepped a rather attractive older female. She had dark red shoulder length hair a slim build, except for the rather large bosom that was straining against the fabric of her button up blouse. She wore a simple ankle length black skirt, the heels she wore only assisted in emphasizing her ankles. Despite her beauty, she looked alert, professional, and slightly intimidating.

The next person out of the flames had the boys almost drooling. The young woman, face framed by long wavy strawberry blonde hair and startling grey eyes was beautiful in a different way to the woman she came to stand beside. She had an innocence about her that was in no way hiding the fact that she knew she was drop dead gorgeous and wasn't hesitant to show it off. In a silver v-neck dress that barely contained the beautiful blonde's bust, Susan Bones instantly got the boys' undivided attention as they admired how the dress ended at her knees hugging her bubble-shaped ass.

Sirius nudges James in the side, whispering to him. "That is Amelia and Susan Bones. The Noble House of Bones is a vassal of House Yale. Maybe you should speak to them."

With a slow nod, James walks up to the two ladies trying to clear his head he bends at the waist and bows. "Hello Lady and Heiress Bones, please allow me to introduce myself. I am James Yale, Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Yale. I wanted to personally welcome you to Black Manor, where I am currently staying as a guest of Lord Black and his esteemed family." Straightening and gesturing to the Black Family behind him, he continues. "Allow me to introduce you to Lord Sirius Black, who has graciously opened his home to us all tonight." Sirius smiles at Amelia as he takes her hand and kissed it.

"Hello, Amelia, it has been too long, has it not." A ghost of a smile creases the eldest Bones' face.

"Hello, Sirius, you old hound. How have you been?" Sirius just shrugs with a smile, and Amelia turned her attention back to James, curtseying to the young Heir. "Heir Yale, it is my esteemed pleasure to welcome your family back to Britain alongside House Black. I'm not sure if you are aware but House Bones is a vassal of House Yale if there is _anything_ ," she looks him straight in the eyes as she said the word, "that we can do for you, please let me, or my niece and Heiress, know."

Susan blushes bright crimson at the tone in which her aunt speaks these words and makes no secret of eyeing the young Heir. _He is just wow,_ she thoughtto herself. _I wonder if he'll dance with me. Aunty wanted me to engage him._

Amelia spoke to James again as they move away from the fire, so Sirius could welcome the next group of guests. "So, Heir Yale when will you assume the mantle of your House, if you don't mind me asking?"

James turns a bright smile towards the Lady Bones as the three of them settled in a corner, the two women sitting on a sofa and James an armchair nearby. "Of course not, milady. I plan to go to Gringotts tomorrow with Harry to take our inheritance test. After that, I will be able to assume the mantle."

Madam Bones nods at this information then nudges her niece as she excused herself to go mingle with several other guests as they all move out of the den and into the ballroom.

Susan, taking the hint, reluctantly bows low to the young heir, knowing full well that in doing so she was giving him an excellent look down her dress at her exposed cleavage. Holding the bow for a few seconds longer than would normally be appropriate, she straightened up, face a pale pink. "If you'll excuse me, Lord Yale, I will go with my aunt unless there is anything you need."

Nodding to her, James watches her catch up with her aunt before he turns to greet his next vassal family.

The family of two stepped his way, having waited patiently until the young heir was through with the Bones', the mother curtsying. "Lord Yale, allow me to introduce myself, I am Justine Davis, and this is my daughter, Tracey. We are here if you need anything, sir. Tracey will make sure she's available if you need us."

James took the obvious invitation and gave Tracey a very thorough once over.

She was rather short probably 5'5", with long brown hair and light brown eyes. She had pale skin, that was only accented by the red dress she wore. The dress itself left his pants tighter coming a couple inches below her shapely ass with a slit down the front that went to right below her pierced navel showing off glimpses of her large breasts, much to James' obvious enjoyment.

Smirking at the obvious reaction to her dress, Tracey waved her mom off as she bent forward in a bow, earning her a slight growl as the young heir got even more of an eyeful. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled, more or less at eye level with growing bulge. The young heiress hummed, licking her lips as she straightened. "I am definitely available for _anything_ you need, Master Yale."

James laughed breathlessly. "I may take you up on that in a little while Ms. Davis. For now, enjoy the party."

Spotting Harry through the growing mass of people, still standing with his family, James makes a beeline for them.

Lily is the first to see seeing him coming and smiles, motioning him closer.

"Well, everyone is here. Why don't you boys mingle with the adults first, then take the other children to the smaller ballroom." Lily says, as they enter the ballroom, the boys separating from the two adults as she and Sirius step onto the stage.

Everyone turns to the two patrons as the room goes quiet.

Sirius clears his throat, letting the familiar feel of being before peers slide down his spine before he starts to speak. "Hello to you all, and welcome to Black Manor. First, I would like to thank you all for your warm welcomes back to Britain, and your congratulations on our marriage. I'm sure it was a little shocking." Sirius smirks, getting a chuckle out of the crowd and a few quiet snorts.

Lily couldn't help but smile.

Sirius continued. "Yes, it was a surprise for us too, but we both love each other and know James wouldn't have wanted it any other way. So now _that's_ out of the way and you all look so ready to dance, shall we begin?" Gesturing to the band behind him, a slow song begins and Sirius takes Lily's hand, escorting her off the stage and onto the middle of the floor, opening the dance.

Amelia feels a slight tap on her shoulder turning around she sees a beaming James. He holds out his hand and gives her a slight bow. "May I have this dance, Lady Bones?"

Taken back by the unexpected offer, Amelia waves at the teen girls around the hall with a half-smile. "Wouldn't they be more your style, Lord Yale?"

Giving her another smile he shrugs, hand still between them. "Oh, I will dance with a few, but I think I want to dance with you first. And please, call me James. I'm no lord yet."

Sighing with a smile, she takes his hand and he immediately leads her to the floor taking charge. Amelia allows herself to be led as she glances over the teen's shoulder at the other couples.

Daphne sees Harry walking up to her, giving the other teen her full attention as he stops a few feet in front of her, bowing with a slight smile, offering her his hand.

"Heiress Greengrass, would you do me the honor of being my first partner?"

A small coloring of her cheeks makes Harry smile even wider as she takes his hand.

 _Wow this day is getting good already she's so sexy_. Harry thinks to himself as he leads her out on the dance floor.

They dance to a couple of songs together, before Harry tells her that they have a hall set up for the teens in the room next door. "I can gather the others, if you'd like to head there. I'm sure some have already moved there."

Daphne walks into the other hall, fanning herself. Dropping onto one of the sofa's spread around the edges of the room, she slips off one of her shoes, rubbing the bottom of her foot on the ground.

 _Oh, my god she thinks to herself he is such a great dancer and so incredibly_ hot _._

She looks up as the other teens start to file in some starting to dance others seeing the sofas begin to relax, some of the girls following Daphne's lead and taking off shoes, briefly, to relieve their aching toes.

Harry enters, followed by James, and with a flick of his wand Harry turns on more age friendly music.

"Okay, everyone who wants something to drink?" Harry calls, moving towards the bar at the end of the hall. The young heir takes everyone's order personally and sends them out before leaning on the wood bar top and taking in his fellow heirs and heiresses.

He spots Hannah Abbot sitting by herself while many of the others are dancing and mingling, so he grabs his own glass and drops into the seat next to her.

"Knut for your thoughts" he asks the girl.

Hannah jumps slightly as the sofa moves with his joining her. Blushing deeply as she realizes who has joined her, she stammers. "Oh! Lord Potter, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

Chuckling lightly, he gives the shy girl a warm smile. "Obviously," he takes her hand and gives it a soft kiss, causing the girl to blush deeper. "What's on your mind, my lady?"

"I-uh-I-I was just thinking how nice you all are. We didn't know what to expect, with you being raised by Lord Black in America. N-not to say Lord Black is a bad person. He's very friendly and nice, but I've always thought, you know, Americans were, well not…very…nice." The girl finished in a whisper, taking a deep breath and blushing brightly as Harry started laughing.

"Well, not all of them are. Though if you go around where James is from they have this certain _way_ , where they are friendly no matter who you are…until you make them mad." he tells a very attentive Hannah. Giving her hand a squeeze, he continues. "As for dad, yes he is a Black by blood, but he really is a good guy."

Standing he pulls her up, with the hand she hadn't realized she hadn't gotten back. "Come dance with me." He says, pulling her to the dance floor.

James glances around the dancing crowd getting frustrated. He didn't do well in crowds where there wasn't an audience to impress. A mask to wear.

Then he saw a sexy brown head in an even sexier dress.

Smiling to himself, he moved until he was right behind the dancing girl and placed his hands on her hips and pulling her back slightly, just enough to bring her closer, but not enough to break her balance.

Tracey whips around, ready to give someone a slap. When she catches sight of who was 'assaulting' her, her breath caught as his hands resumed their places on her hips.

"Hello, Ms. Davis, may I?"

Tracey nods, wrestling her mind back under control and presses closer, catching a whiff of his cologne and offering up a seductive twist of her lips. "Seems to me you were already taking the liberty, Lord Yale." Pressing against his body, running her hands up his chest to wrap them around his neck, she felt him harden against her stomach. "Perhaps you would like to talk…privately." She says suggestively.

With one of his crooked grins, he took her hand and headed for the door.

He brought them both to a stop as Sirius and the parents came through.

 _Damn it._ He thought to himself.

Sirius walks up to the platform and the music stops.

"Hello, once again." he says with a light chuckle. "We, that is us 'old folks', just discussed a Black tradition that goes back many generations. I am, of course, speaking of is the Ball Dueling Tournament." The teens start whispering to each other, but Sirius just keeps talking. "Your families have all agreed to let you participate, if it's something you're interested in, of course. The winner will receive 1500 galleons, and of course curie favor for their family. We'll give you a few minutes to think it over." Sirius takes a step back and Lily wraps herself around his arm, watching the children below them with a soft smile.

"Is he serious?" Hannah asked Harry, growing ever more aware that he was still holding her hand, but she didn't find it nearly as insulting or overwhelming as she thought she would.

Almost like he's aware of her thoughts, he kisses her hand before giving her a wry smile. "Yes, it _is_ a tradition. I'll see you in a little while, my lovely Badger."

Hannah blushes crimson at his parting remarks.

Sirius returns to the edge of the platform, a House Elf standing just behind him with an old brown top hat. A wave of his wand produces a plain looking wooden table, which he places the hat and several pieces of torn parchment onto before giving his attention back to the teenagers below him.

"Alright." He says, rubbing his hands together. "To enter, all you have to do is put your name in the hat. We will then randomly generate the duels. As for the rules, any spell not meant to kill or do _any_ permanent damage, will be allowed. As I have assured your parents, there are trained healers on hand the property." He rubs his hands together again, more eagerly this time. "So, who's first?"

Harry looks at James, his best friend coming up and leaning an arm on one of his shoulders, propriety be damned, as the other teens begin to place their names in the hat.

"It's a Black Family Ball," the taller teen says with a shrug and a smirk. "You know I won't interfere."

Harry shrugs his unoccupied shoulder. "I figured I'd at least give you the option, you haven't dueled in a while" Harry says, giving him a smirk of his own.

A familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"What are you two talking about?" asks Lady Bones lightly.

Turning to look at the Bones matriarch both boys offer her small, secretive smiles as a few of the teens joined them, names proudly in the hat.

"We don't duel in the same competitions, so we we're deciding who will enter." Harry says.

The idea brought a confused look to many of the faces around them, after all, why wouldn't two supposedly powerful wizards not want to test themselves against one another.

"Why not, if I may ask?" The Lady asks, glancing at the accumulating teenagers.

"We don't duel each other." James answers readily.

"Well, that doesn't seem very fun." Tracey points out, several others nodding along with her statement. "I love dueling my friends."

"Well, we _don't_." James tells her sharply.

Tracey narrows her eyes, but shrugs his tone off. "Well, you need to today."

"Why is that?" Harry asks, intervening before James could get any more riled up than he was.

It was Amelia who answered his question, glancing at both teens with glacial eyes. "So, that your vassals may see that you are a worthy lord that can defend them if needed. It is our right to judge that power, as our own reputations will soon be linked with your own."

The boys exchange silent words for several long minutes, but James sighs and Harry smiles.

"I'm sorry." Harry says, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I just don't think James will go for it."

His friend grunts, expression neutral.

"What if we sweeten the pot?" says Daphne after a quick, whispered conversation with a few of the girls.

Eager for the distraction, though not quite willing to change his mind, James turns a crooked grin in her direction.

"I'm listening, beautiful."

Daphne blushes lightly, but she's rapidly growing used to the taller teen's propensity to flirt, and it fades just as quickly as it had spread.

"What if we each agree to go on a date with both of you?" She asks, gesturing to herself, Tracey, Hannah, Susan, and Astoria.

James thinks about it for a minute, before looking at Harry, who grins. The taller teen sighs, realizing that his friend was already on board, probably had been _before_ the offer of dates was on the table.

"Fine." He says stiffly. "I'm doing this under protest, just remember that." He points a finger at Harry, as though the entire ordeal was the Potter Heir's fault.

Several minutes later, Lily conjures each girl a pair of tight shorts, aware of how young women dress, and how the 'mysteries' of no panty lines are achieved.

"So, you don't have to worry." She tells the girls with a mischievous grin.

The girls smile as they take them, but Tracey catches James' eye, smirking as she slowly, deliberately drops them into the trash.

Sirius pulls himself away from where he'd unobtrusively been watching his son and his best friend try and talk their way out of competing against one another, approaching the hat. Once he's certain he has everyone's undivided attention, he reaches in and pulls out a slip of parchment.

"And our first match will be…Theodore Nott," A tall, though not quite as tall as James, well-built teen with dark hair walks up to the stage with a sulk. Sirius reaches in a second time. "Versus Harry Potter."

Harry grins as he walks, with a slightly skip to his step, up to the 'stage' and Sirius waves his wand, activating several wards on the platform to protect the observers from any stray spells.

A few of the boys snicker, but James' attention is caught by a pale blonde teen, a Malfoy if his platinum, almost silver, blond hair was any evidence, who whispers to a boy who looks to be at _least_ half troll.

"Theodore will knock him on his ass. So much for the great Harry fucking Potter." The blond whispers.

Sirius struts up to the edge of the wards. "Okay boys," he starts, "remember anything not meant to kill or seriously injure is allowed. Salute your opponents."

Both boys raise their wands before they spin and begin to walk to Sirius' count.

"3…2…1….begin!"

On hearing Sirius' command, Theo spins sharply, his first spell flying. " _Stupefy_!"

The bright red stunner was casually sidestepped with a careful pirouette, Harry turning to watch his opponent carefully.

Theo growls. " _Expelliarmus_!" he snaps, immediately following up with another stunner, hoping that while Harry tried to keep his wand, the stunner would connect.

 _Amateur._ Harry thinks with a mental sneer. He pivots on his one foot, moving just barely out of the way of the first spell, and barely blinks as he wordlessly redirects the second into the ward around them with a blasé wave of his hand.

"Is this the best you have, Theodore?" Harry taunts.

His opponent immediately advances on him, pupils blown wide with rage. Just before he's within reach of Harry, Theo whips his wand around his head as he screams, " _DEPULSO_ "

Harry mentally counts the seconds, waiting for the spell to almost reach him before as he brings his wand up in a back-hand motion and swats the spell back at the confused boy. Theodore has just enough time to see his spell fly back at him, sidestepping and attempting to redirect the banishing charm, only succeeding in avoiding the spell. The power that it had been redirected by Harry, however, put enough _additional_ power behind it to blow Theo back against the wards.

He slumps to the ground, vision swimming. Blood trickles down his chin, though whether it's from internal damage, or the teen quickly losing consciousness had bitten his own tongue, Harry wasn't sure.

Sirius immediately pulled the wards down, two healers rushing past the Lord, one quickly moving to hover over Theodore, wand moving feverishly over the teen to best diagnose his condition.

Harry waves off the one headed his way.

Sirius claps Harry on the back as they walk past each other so he can announce the next match. Harry goes and sits down on one of the couches. A glass of sweet tea is floating in his face causing him to smile as he accepts it. "Thanks James" he says as his friend walks up with Tracey Davis and Hannah Abbot. "Not a problem good duel even if it was sloppy." "SLOPPY" says a confused Hannah. "How on earth was that sloppy he made it look so easy? I'm so jealous I wish I was that good." Harry couldn't help laughing at the slightly huffing girl. He also couldn't help but notice the way it made her breast rise and fall. "It was sloppy we were trained to duel at Illvermorny its mandatory and Harry would have got a poor grade for that." Harry casually flips him the bird causing them both to laugh.

"Well as we are no longer at Illvermorny I don't need to obey their rules I wanted to gauge how Hogwarts students dueled so I went against tradition. Sue me." "I found it sexy you made him look so weak an all you did was play with him" Tracey said eyeing Harry naughtily.

"How did you break with tradition I..if I'm allowed to ask?" Said a nervous Hannah. With a sigh, Harry puts down his drink rubbing the bridge of his nose. Before looking up and smiling at the pretty girl.

"At Illvermorny dueling is a major part of the school curriculum. I mean Major with a capital M. Each house has its own tournaments done by year and by overall power. Then you have the overall school list also done by year house and power. Me and James are two of three fourth years to make the top twenty-five list. There are very few rules when it comes to the duels mainly no trying to kill the other or permanent harm.

The boring rule James is referring to is called on when a match is so obviously one sided the more powerful witch or wizard is to end the duel quickly so the lesser may receive less embarrassment.

After looking thoughtful for a few moments Tracey spoke up. "So, you two are in the top twenty-five of your year that's really awesome." Hannah nodding along to what Tracey was saying added "she's right that has to be an amazing accomplishment." Both boys began to chuckle looking at the confused look on the girls faces made them outright laugh. "WHAT what's so funny" said a slightly aggravated Tracey as she didn't like being laughed at.

James barely able to catch his breath replied. "We never said which list we were top in." "Oh well top in your house is pretty great too" said Hannah. James steps away and with one of his crooked grins he goes to sit down calling over his shoulder. "He meant top twenty-five in the school overall."

"Next up we have Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass ladies if you'll take the stage please."

Both girls quickly get on the stage taking their wands out staring at the other with contempt. "You're about to show everyone what's under that dress little Bones." Said a sneering Daphne. "I'm sure most of them have already seen what's under yours Daphne." Said Susan with content.

Sirius just raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "Ok in 3,2,1 GO." Susan immediately jumps to the side and stabs her wand at Daphne practically screeching " _DEPULSO_." Daphne raises a shield with a hasty uttered _Protego_. She looks at the Hufflepuff and drops the shield casting a stunner directly at the other girl. When Susan raises her own shield and steps to the side Daphne smirks as she quickly cast _Diffendo_ hitting the girls left shoulder cutting her dress strap but miraculously not her skin. " _I'm going to teach this little bitch a lesson."_

Susan hastily brings up another shield cursing herself for letting the Ice queen hit her. She slips from behind her shield and starts to rapid cast at the other girl. " _Expelliarmus_ , _Stupefy,_ _DEPULSO_."

Daphne's quick shield catches the first two spells but the banisher shatters it and the residual power knocks her on her back causing the crowd to cheer at the clever move. Daphne pulls up another shield as she slowly stands winching. "You're going to pay for that bitch."

She starts her own chain of casting over powering and underpowering her spells to confuse the other girl. " _Bombardas, expelliarmas, stupefy, pertrifucus totalas, diffendo_."

Her last two spells hit the other girl as the others destroy her shield. Susan is frozen in place as she realizes what Daphne did her dress falls to the ground as both straps are now cut. Daphne smirks and casually waves her wand at the other girls' shorts. Evanesco garment vanishing the shorts leaving the Hufflepuff girl frozen in only her white cotton bra and panties.

"Told you they would get to see bitch." Says Daphne as she releases the body bind. Susan quickly pulls her dress up and runs off the stage crying to wolf whistles and catcalls. Sirius gets on the stage as Daphne is getting down. Clapping his hands together "Now that was a duel well our next two are none other than James Yale and Draco Malfoy boys you're up.

Draco just finished coping a feel of Bones ass as she ran by on her way to the floo grins an walks up the stage. James slowly makes his way onto the stage looking bored.

"Let's get this over with." Draco scowls at his indifferent behavior. "Do you know who I am you should feel lucky honored even to be getting to duel someone of my caliber and stature show some respect." This causes James to look at the boy before him. "Why would I show some piss ant asswipe like you any respect. Your nothing but talk and I'm about to shut that shithole you call a mouth up if you don't do it." The crowd gasp at his crass language. "3,2,1 GO."

James casually raises a shield waiting on Malfoy. Malfoy does what he predicts an quickly falls into an all-out offense casting overpowered spells at his shield. When James sees, him begin to wind down he swiftly drops his shield swatting Malfoys disarming hex back at its owner causing Malfoys wand to fly out of his hand. James wasn't through yet without a second thought he swishes his wand at the pale blond boy an mutters. " _Brakkius_ " A thin orange spell flies from his wand hitting Draco in his leg and everyone winces at the audible CRACK they hear as Draco's leg bones shatters under the bone breaking curse.

The Malfoy heir falls to the ground screaming and crying like a banshee in heat. " HEEELLLPPP ME PLEAAASSSEEEE! SOMEone please!" The wards come down as the healers quickly stun the boy and move him to the infirmary. His mother follows them quickly worried about her son. Lucius Malfoy quickly cuts James off from leaving the stage. "WHO the bloody hell do you think you are doing that to my son you insolent little shit." He snarls at James.

James casually looks into the man's eyes causing him to take a step back. "All I did was teach him his place it's not my fault you haven't taught your son how a real man duels although that's probably because you wouldn't know either."

His statement causes the crowd to hold their breath as they watch the two. Lucius begins to draw his wand from his cane to curse the boy who dared insult him or his family. His wife was walking up to his side at the time.

Before Lucius even gets his wand a quarter of the way out he feels something sharp under his chin realizing that its James wand he gulps freezing where he is. " _He is so fast how the hell did he do that."_ "IF you wish to draw that wand it had better be in a Lords Honor Duel Lord Malfoy or I will put you down before you have it halfway." Lucius looks at the boy before him and sees the fire in his eyes. "A Lords Honor Duel ha you may be the heir to the House of Yale but you didn't inherit their wisdom did you boy you know if I accept and win said duel anything and everything you own is mine. Your title your lands your gold if you have servants a wife or betrothed it will all be mine do you realize what you have left yourself open for boy. He snarled at James.

"Yes, I do Lord Malfoy but if I win the same goes for you so shall I make it official. Lord Malfoy I challenge you to Lords Honor Duel right here right now for the way you have treated me if Lord Black will allow us to duel in his hall for the other houses to witness."

Sirius looks stunned but nods his agreement to the duo. Lucius looks at the boy before him with a sneer did a mere boy really believe he could beat him Lord Malfoy former death eater he would show him his place. "I accept your challenge Heir Yale."

They both walk to opposite sides of the stage an wait as Sirius raises the wards and strengthens them. "Ok um on 3,2,1 GO." Lucius draws his wand as fast as he can but the boy in front of him suddenly disappears. He looks around quickly confused as to where he went he couldn't have apparated out of the duel. The wards would never have allowed it.

James cast a disillusionment charm the second he heard go and quickly jumped to the right. He cast a silencing spell on himself to silence his feet and breathing quickly making his way around the panicked man in front of him.

He had just made it around behind Lucius as the man started casting wide spread banishment charms where James had started the duel. With a flick of his wand James drops his charms and points his wand at the shoulder of Lucius wand arm. " _Brakkius_ " CRACK switching his aim quickly he hits the other shoulder " _Brakkius_ " the left leg " _Brakkius_ " right leg " _Brakkius_."

After the fourth incredibly loud crack Malfoy falls to the ground on his stomach screaming. James quickly silences the man then looks at the crowd. "I need two of the Ancient and Noble House to decide and call this duel please." He said this in such a calm way it was a few moments before Sirius responded.

"James the rules here in Britain are a little different than in America. I'm sorry I forgot you didn't know in America the houses can call an Honor duel between Lords but here in Britain it can only be decided by finishing one's opponent or surrender." Sirius said these words with a grimace.

James merely shrugged at this and quickly cast a mild painkilling charm on Lucius as he dropped his silencing charm. "Surrender so we can end this." Lucius spit blood at the boy standing above him. "FUCK you you'll meet your end when the dark lord returns." James merely shook his head placing the tip of his wand at the back of Malfoys neck.

"Lords Ladies if you or your heirs do not wish to see this please look away." A voice came from the crowd. "He started this you won fair and square we won't dishonor your win end it quickly so you don't either." With a slight nod James mutters " _Liboltas_ ". A pale-yellow bolt of lightning slips through the former Malfoy lords neck and just as quick as it appeared it was gone.

The only sound that could be heard was a choked sob from Lady Malfoy as she slowly bowed before James. He motioned for her to stand and follow him into another room. Lily stands on the stage to address the crowd, "I'm sorry but in light of certain events we will be asking everyone to leave we hope you enjoyed your time with us." She Sirius and Harry started saying goodbye to the others as they prepared to depart.

James shut the door behind him and Narcissa. Locking it as well he looked at his newly acquired servant. She was rather attractive with her slim build she looked many years younger than she was maybe in her later twenties. She had long blonde hair with a streak of black in it her body was slim but with luscious curves where they counted with perky 42d breast and a large round ass yes Narcissa Malfoy was many boys and men's picture of a wet dream.

She was currently in an off-white button-down blouse and knee length black skirt. James stood before her as she looked at the floor. "You know what this means don't you?"

 _A/N As always please review so I know if anyone else wants to read. This is revised as the original chapter had so many issues I could not even count._

 _You can thank my new Beta Cerberus309 the girl has skills and I greatly appreciate what she has done I hope you all enjoy the story feel free to pm me._


	2. Chapter Two Lordships

Chapter 2

"Well that didn't go as planned but we did make an impression." "SIRIUS" said a disheveled Lily "that's not funny at all James must be distraught." "He'll be fine mom is not the first time you know how it is he'll talk to Lady Malfoy work out details then come out have a drink and we can talk normal." "Harry is right baby James is built tough he did what he had to do that's all." "I know that bit him having to do it with everyone even his wife watching can't have been easy on him."

Just then the door opened with a slight creak and out stepped Lady Malfoy who Harry noticed was slightly more disheveled than when she went in. It also looked as if a button was missed on her shirt. Filing this away for later Harry walks up to Lady Malfoy an offers a bow. "I am terribly sorry for your loss Lady Malfoy. It pains me that it had to happen during one of our events please accept my apologies." Narcissa looked at the man before her closely looking for any deceit. Finding none she nodded slowly. "It was my foolish husbands fault Lord Potter not yours he knew what he was betting. He wouldn't have hesitated to kill Lord Yale so I hold you no ill will. If you don't mind, I'll be heading back to the Manor with my son. Lord Yale is allowing us to stay at the manor so good day Lord Potter." She slowly walked up to the floo and with a whoosh was gone.

Lily turned towards James with a worried look. "Are you ok James I know that must have been tough?" "I'm fine Mrs. Lily but I would like to go to bed so if you don't mind good night all." Walking past them up the stairs he goes to his room to lay down. "I told you he would be ok baby. Now Harry let's discuss tomorrow son." With a nod, he follows his dad into the sitting room. They both sit on opposite sides of the couch looking at each other. "You know what you're doing tomorrow right son?" Harry smiles slightly. "Dad we've been over this a hundred times in going to take the Lord Potter mantle a year early since I'm the last male. It won't be a problem so relax dad." Sirius chuckles to himself. "I had to make sure son it is a big deal you know." "I know dad but let's relax tonight and worry when we need to. I think I'm going to lay down also see you tomorrow morning old man."

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon in the morning. His stomach rumbles loudly. "Mmm man that smells good." Getting out of bed slowly making his way to his bathroom. After running cool water over his head Harry brushes his teeth and heads down stairs. Walking into the dining room he sees everyone else is already awake and eating. "Good morning sleepyhead" says Lily as he sits down. "Morning mom wow Ramsey that smells great." The elf bows after placing a full plate of bacon and eggs with toast in front of him. "Thank you, young master, I loves to cook and breakfast is my favorite." The next few minutes are filled with silence as everyone enjoys their meals. After everything is finished Sirius clears his throat. "OK we all need to hurry up and get ready it is a big day for you two I want you dressed nice. Well as least as nice as you two scruffy asses can look." He said chuckling at the fingers he received. "I'm going to ignore that as he deserves it but go get ready before I change my mind." Lily said in warning. Everyone heads off to their rooms to get dressed for the day.

Harry makes it to his room and began looking through his clothes. "Gah I hate picking clothes." He grumbles to himself. Reaching into his drawers he pulls out some charcoal grey slacks and a white tank with a matching white button up shirt. Putting those on and tucking the shirts in her grabs a pair of cufflinks with gryphons on them. Then he pulls out some black leather dress shoes that have a comfort charm on them. Looking at himself in the mirror he decides this will do fine as he picks up his wand and holster. Strapping the wrist holster on an making sure his wand came out easy enough Harry was ready for the day he thinks. He then heads downstairs to wait on the others.

James comes out of his closet dressed in dark black dress pants with a matching tank and button up shirt. He fastens the shirt till it's last button putting a dark red tie on. He then grabs a gold pair of cufflinks with a bear on them an a matching tie clip. After those are in place he fastens a black leather belt around his waist. Checking his wrist holster and wand along with his knife in an ankle holster. After deciding everything works he goes to join Harry downstairs with a nervous breath.

Sirius and Lily close the door to their room. "Are they ready?" Lily asked her husband as he dropped his shorts. "Of course, they are they know what they are doing." He replied as he watched her gown fall to the ground exposing her body to him. As she reaches for her dress she feels Sirius get near her. "Stay like that." He says in a gruff voice. "Baby we shouldn't not right NOOWWW." She almost screams the last word as he enters her hard from behind wrapping his hand in her hair. "I decide when is the right time." He pulls her head back thrusting into her hard as he bites her neck. Moaning in both pain and pleasure all Lily can do is mumble. "Yes sir" Sirius's hand made a loud _SMACK_ across her ass. Crying out in pain Lily leans her back against his chest and starts to roll her hips to give him more pleasure. Grunting with the pace at which he was fucking his wife Sirius knew he wouldn't last long. He reached around grabbing her breast squeezing them hard as he flooded her with his release. Pulling away from her husband slowly Lily picks up her dress. "May I get dressed now husband?" "Yes, but hurry we need to leave."

The two boys look up as the adults walk in the floo room. "Took you long enough after rushing us." Harry said with a smile. "For that you get to go first son." "No problem." Harry grabs a pinch of powder throwing it in the fire it turns bright green as he steps in. "Diagon Ally" with a whoosh Harry gets sucked through the floo. After about thirty seconds of spinning Harry steps out of the floo at Gringotts. Shortly after his departure the others arrived and gathered around him. "Ok James we won't be able to go with you to your test but if you get done before us we will meet you out front in two hours' deal?" Said Lily looking at the boy in question. James gives her a mock bow and a wink. "Of course, my Lady I shall endeavor to be here on time." Lily rolls her eyes at him as they walk to the tellers.

Sirius steps up to the counter and looks up at the grumpy looking goblin before him. "Hello sir we are here for the inheritance test for Harry James Potter-Black" The goblin in question looks down at them quirking his eyebrows. "Yes, I see you're on Griphooks Schedule. He motions for a younger goblin who hurries over. "Take them to see Griphook he is expecting them." The younger goblin bows to him. "Yes, sir if you will follow me please." He takes off through a heavy oak door leaving them to catch up. After a few minutes of walking they stop at another large oak door with a plaque that says _Account Manager Griphook._ "There's no need to knock he is expecting you." Says the goblin as he walks off.

Opening the door with a loud sigh they file in to see another goblin sitting at a large desk with three chairs in front of it. He stands as they enter. "Hello, I am Griphook I will be the manager handling your test today Mr. Potter-Black. Please sit in the middle seat and we shall talk for a moment." Harry does as he was asked while Lily sits to his right and Sirius to his left. "It's a pleasure to meet you Griphook." The goblin just nods as he shuffles papers on his desk. "Yes, well down to business then you are indeed Harry James Potter-Black?" Harry seeing that there would be forms groaned inwardly. "Yes, sir I am." "Good and you are age 15 correct?" "Yes sir" The goblin nods then looks up at Harry. "You are of course aware that you would not normally be able to claim your title until age 16 correct?" "Yes, sir I am but I was informed that as the last male Potter I could claim it at 15." Another nod "yes this does not happen very often but is not unheard of so we shall begin."

Griphook reached into a drawer on his desk and pulled out a folder with blank parchment in it and an ornate silver dagger. As he opened the folder he removed a black piece of parchment and laid it on the desk between them. "Alright Mr. Potter-Black if you would cut your palm and sprinkle thirteen drops of blood on this parchment please." Harry gingerly picks up the dagger pressing the tip to his finger her gasp as it seems to burn when it pierces his skin. When he has enough he sprinkles thirteen drops and no more from the blade before handing it to Griphook. Griphook takes the blade and cleans it with a velvet cloth before placing it back in his desk. Sirius leans over an heals Harrys hand quietly as they wait getting a nod of appreciation from him and a smile from his wife. Griphook takes the piece of parchment and lays it on the folder as he chants something in a language Harry doesn't recognize.

When the goblin is done chanting the parchment glows a bright gold and molds itself to the folder. Looking at the front of the folder Griphook chuckles causing worried looks from the three before him. "Well this is interesting Mr. Potter-Black" he lays the folder on the table where the others can see. When they can see the folder the first thing that jumps out at them was four brightly shining beasts at the top. One was a beautiful gold gryphon the next was an eerie green thestral next came a deep red lion and last came the black as night hippogriff from House Black. Harry looked dumbfounded. "Four how is that possible I only know of two?" Griphook opens the folder and takes out the first page which is no longer blank. "Your full official title is now Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black. Quite a mouthful but it is your right to claim the Lordships of Potter Peverell and Gryffindor and heirship of House Black. If you so wish of course."

Harry is silent for a minute "but how am I a Gryffindor I know the Potters are descended from Peverell." Lily begins to speak at that moment. "James told me there were only two Potters to ever inherit the Peverell title its extremely rare. As for Gryffindor both your father and I are descendants so that may have given you enough." Griphook nods along to Lily's words. "Your mother is correct so Lord Potter do you wish to claim the lordships I have named?" "Yes, I do I hereby claim my title of Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black." His hand glows slightly as a silver band appears on it with the symbols etched in it. "Well Lord Potter This concludes our meeting today I will get a record of your vaults and holdings to you as soon as I can have a fine day. You won't be worrying about gold ever again I can assure you that." The family wished him a good day and headed out to see if James was done.

James was lead to a dark wooden door with a plaque on it that read _Account Manager Nicpak._ He opens the door slowly after composing himself. Entering the room with his head held high and his back straight he knew he looked every bit the pure blood lord he was. Not waiting for the goblin to offer him a seat he sits in front of him and stares into his eyes. "Manager Nicpak I am here for my inheritance test as I'm sure you are aware." The goblin looks at him coolly. "Yes, I am aware I have everything right here HEIR Yale." He places the dagger and parchment in front of James and waits. James smirks at the goblin he knew wanted him to ask what to do. He picked the dagger up slicing his palm dripping his thirteen drops and sliding the dagger and parchment to the goblin. He then wraps his hand in a handkerchief as he awaits the goblin. Nicpak almost curses as the boy before him shows his knowledge of the ritual. Cleaning the dagger, he then puts it away before he starts his chant. As he finishes he does curse when he looks at the parchment. "Glashen" "Lord Yale you are very interesting." "How so?" Sliding the parchment across to James Nicpak takes the first sheet of paper out of the folder.

James looks down at the parchment expecting his bear but seeing it followed by a shining green snake then the snake is followed by a dark grey wyvern. "What are these other two symbols?" Nicpak sighs before looking the young lord in his eyes. "The first is a basilisk it stands for House Slytherin. The next is something no one ever expected to see again. It is the Wyvern of House Grindelwald in which you are the first know descendant. So, your new proper title is Lord James Brandon Yale-Slytherin-Grindlewald. You have inherited all three lordships if you wish to take them. I will warn you that the Yale family magic is something of an enigma and will be rather hard to control at first. That being said you may have some watching you when you claim the lordship of Grindlewald. There is a book I have here to explain your families magic to you. Do you wish to claim all three Lordships?"

James digest the information he has been told quickly before he answers. "This will make me much stronger?" "Yes, it will make you immensely stronger Lord Yale." "Then yes I hereby claim my title of Lord James Brandon Yale-Slytherin-Grindlewald." His hand begins to glow as a onyx black ring appears with the three symbols etched on it. The goblin smiles as this happens. "Excellent Lord Yale I will have a list of your holdings mailed to you I wish you a good day." James walks out the door slowly heading for the exit.

When he arrives at the entrance he sees Harry and his parents waiting on him. Sirius approaches him smiling. "So how did it go for you Harry has some rather great news. "So, do I but I'll wait till were in a more secluded area if that's ok Lord Black." Nodding Sirius holds the door open for them all. "Shall we go out to celebrate the two newest British lords?" Ask Lily. "Hell yes mom my treat." Says a smiling Harry. "Well if that's the case how about we got to The Goblins Lair." Sirius leads them towards a dark stone restaurant with large steel doors. As they walk inside a young blonde girl with a smile that makes the men catch their breath walks up to them. "Ello mi name is Fleur I shall be your waitress this evening would you all like a table or zey booth.

Lily glares at the boys and her husband. "We would like a private booth I wasn't aware that there were veela working here." "Ah yes ma'am I recently started as I also work at Gringotts but zey are not giving me many hours." Fleur leads the group to a secluded booth and waits patiently as they look over the menu. She can't help but notice how attractive the young men are as the dark-haired boy chats with his mom. She notices the other boy watching her when she looks at him he gives her a crooked grin that makes her freeze. Lily speaks first "Well I think we'll all be having the steak and potatoes Fleur with red wine older vintage please." "We madam would you like zee bottle or just a glass?" "The bottle will do." Fleur nods as she walks away to turn in their order. Sirius turns to James an looks at him expectantly. "sooooo?" James gives his trademark grin. "Well I am Lord Yale assss well as Lord Slytherin and Lord" He mumbles the last part. Sirius jaw drops as he hears the last part thanks to his Animagus form he has exceptional hearing. "Grindlewald" he hisses as Harry and Lily finally catch om both sit back in shock.

"How is that possible I've never heard of him having kids and I thought Voldemort was Slytherins heir?" Says a slightly shocked Lily. "Well he may be a descendant but he was never the heir as I'm now the Lord Slytherin as for the other I was told I'm the first known descendant but it does come with a serious boost in power. I of course won't be just screaming it from the rooftops." Sirius chuckles at the last part an nods towards a laden down Fleur who is there with their meals. Fleur levitates everyone their dish and wine then gives them all a dazzling smile. "Will zis be all or may I get you something else?" Everyone nods an says thanks except James who gives her a radiant smile causing her breath to catch. "Well Fleur I wouldn't mind your floo address and permission to write you maybe a date?" Fleur is dumbstruck as she first hears his accent. This isn't the first time she had been asked out at her job but he had done so in a very well-mannered way plus he was hotttt. "Hmm I'm afraid I didn't catch your name sir." "Well I am James Yale ma'am I'm sorry for not saying so sooner but I would still like that date." Fleur starts to think as she hears his last name Yale I've heard that before oh well I'll look after work. "Well mister Yale…" "Lord Yale" cuts in Sirius with a smile. Fleur stumbles for a second as she processes that. "Well Lord Yale I would be honored do you have a piece of parchment." She writes down her information and hands it to him before she hurries off.

"Really James?" Says a slightly confused Lily. Sirius and Harry just smile. "Well I had to catch up with Harry he already had a date." Sirius coughs in his drink. "Date a date with who oh my little pup is growing up so fast" wiping a fake tear from his eye Sirius looks at his son. Harry starts to take more interest in his food all of a sudden ignoring his dad. Lily stops his arm before he can take another bite. "Oh no you don't we want to hear this young man." "Well it was after the dueling tournament when we were saying bye to everyone I was talking with Hannah." "Hannah Abbot?" Asked Sirius. "Yes, Abbot she said except for the duel she had a wonderful time and was thanking me for dancing with her. Well she kissed me just a little peck but I enjoyed it so I asked her to dinner tomorrow I was going to tell you tonight after we were done."

Lily looks at her son thinking how much like his fathers he was lord help that girl. Sirius is grinning from ear to ear. "Now that's my boy only here a few days already got a girl fawning over him." "Ouch! What was that for?" says Sirius rubbing his thigh where Lily had just hit him with a stinging hex. "You know what you're a bad influence Sirius Orion Black" "UhOh full name dad I think me and James will just floo home now see you two in a bit bye mom." Harry and James beat a quick retreat out of the restaurant but not before Harry pays the bill.

Harry and James hurry to the floo to get home so they can plan their days tomorrow. Once they exit the floo Harry heads off to his room to plan and write Hannah a letter. Opening the door to his room Harry sits at his writing desk and grabs a piece of parchment an self-inking quill.

 _Dear Hannah,_

 _I look forward to our date tomorrow. I will floo to your house at fifteen till noon to pick you up and speak with your parents. Wear something cute although I'm pretty sure your cute in just about anything. I am very much looking forward to seeing you I know I haven't told you what we are doing yet but here's a hint bring a swimsuit. That's all I will say. Looking forward to seeing my lovely badger. Yours Harry_

Reading over his letter Harry smiles and rolls the parchment up sealing it with his crest. Harry

Then walks to the owlery at the top of the manor. Entering through the door he looks around spotting his eagle owl Prongs he begins to coax him down. "Come here Prongs I have an important letter for you to deliver." Tying the letter to Prongs leg harry rubs his owl affectionally giving him a treat. "Thanks boy that letter is for Hannah Abbot it's important for it to get there fast ok." Prongs gives a loud hoot and ruffles his wings letting Harry know he understood and is ready. With one more passing rub Prongs launches himself out of the owlery and flies off into the night.

Hannah Abbot was sitting in the living room of her home reading a book when she heard a screech at her window. Looking over she saw a beautiful eagle owl waiting to get in. Getting up quickly Hannah opens the window letting the owl in. Once inside prongs stands on the seal beside the young girl holding his leg out. Hannah the notices the letter attached there removing it quickly checking and seeing it was from Harry she smiles an sets it to the side before glancing back at the owl. "Will you stay here and carry my reply back I'll get you some water and food while I read?" Prongs gives her a soft hoot and flies to the bookcase landing on top. "Thank you" says a beaming Hannah as she gets the owl a bowl of water and another of feed. She then takes her letter to the couch and breaking the seal she begins to read.

He is really looking forward to our date OMG I have to get a new bathing suit, thought Hannah after reading Harrys letter she quickly grabs her own parchment and quill.

 _Dearest Lord Potter_

 _I have received your wonderful letter and will of course be ready by noon for your arrival. May I say you have a lovely owl he is being kind enough to wait on my reply to yourself. I will bring my swimsuit as you have asked but a girl must wonder Lord Potter whether this is an attempt to see her in much less clothing? Hmm? I am very much looking forward to our date my parents are of course excited to meet you again. They were ecstatic that you had asked me on a date as was I omg I'm blushing writing this but I will end my letter here see you tomorrow. Your Lovely Badger Hannah_

Rereading her own letter Hannah Seals it up an looks up as Prongs lands in front of her. "Well seems your eager to do your job thank you for waiting good sir." Prongs gives her an affectionate nip as she ties it to his leg the hops out the window to return home.

Shortly after Harry sends his letter he hears the floo activate and walks to the room to see who it is. Upon entering he sees a smiling Sirius and Lily. "I see you two made up." "Oh, she couldn't stay mad at me for long son." Lily turns towards him. "Oh, I wouldn't go that far but it's really not worth the time you'll never change dear." Sirius laughs at her and starts up the stairs. "Nope but you wouldn't have me any other way now would you." Lily just shakes her head an motions her son to the kitchen. When they get in the kitchen she points at a chair and Harry sits down with a worried look on his face. "What's up mom did I do something wrong?" "No Harry I just wanted to talk about James a little." Lily cast a privacy charm around the kitchen.

"Is this about why he's here I keep going through everything and can't come up with a reason why Illvermorny would expel him." Lily sits down with a sigh an looks at her son. "Do you remember what we were worried about happening after we left?" Harry cringes in his seat. "Please tell me they didn't mom we left there was no reason if anything they would have followed us here they wanted us." Harry said this last part in a rushed panicked tone. "Harry, they knew we were gone we knew there was a chance they might want him too after all you two have been through together turns out they wanted him worse than we thought." Harry bows his head "what did they do mom he's changed I know even you can tell." "I can't give you details Harry those will have to come from him all I can say is they did attack him in public he defended himself and others." Lily looks her son in the eye "Harry he was expelled for murder the headmaster said there was too much drama letting him back in the school after so many witnessed it." Harry jumped out of his seat "but he was just defending himself how much drama is that they're just afraid of him Damit mom." Lily just shakes her head "sit down Harry and language I know he was but politics came into effect that's why I'm telling you what I am James may be close to a snapping point you're his best friend I want you to watch over him. "I will mom thank you for telling me I'm going to lay down for a little I'll be up for dinner."

Later that evening everyone is sitting at the table after another amazing meal from Ramsey. Harry James, you two received letters when you were laying down." Sirius slides two letters over too Harry and one to James. Harry turns one over seeing the Abbot seal on it outs it in his pocket with a wink from Sirius. The other letter was from Gringotts. "Well that was fast guess it didn't take them that long to get a summary ready." He rips open his letter pulling out several bits of parchment and looks over seeing James do the same. After picking up the first he begins to read.

 _To Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black_

 _Dear Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black I have here an advance copy of your holding as I could gather them today I am hoping this will help you may your gold prosper_

 _Account Manager Griphook_

10% Share in Potage's Cauldron Shop

25% Share in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor

30% Share in Leakey Cauldron Bar and Inn

30% Share in Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions

40% Share in Second Hand Books Bookstore

40% Share in Quality Quidditch Supplies

45% Share in Flourish and Blotts Bookstore

50% Share in Daily Prophet

55% Share in Nimbus Broom Corporation

100% Ownership of Magical Menagerie Pet Shop

100% Ownership of Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team

 _This is of course not all of your holdings just what I have put together so far_

 _PROPERTIES_

Potter Manor in Scotland

Potter Villa in Provence France

Peverell Castle Isle of Skye

Peverell Island Location Unknown

Gryffindor Castle Scottish Highlands

Gryffindor Manor Location South of Hogwarts

Chudley Field Quidditch Pitch Chudley England

 _Your families have several vacation homes that I am still compilling a list of I am sorry my information is incomplete_

Vaults

#7 Potter Family Vault Total- 14,159,133,469 Galleons Multiple books, artifacts and jewels value unknown

#687 Potter Trust Vault- 500,000 Galleons

#1 Peverell Family Vault- 15,549,654,213 Galleons Vault frozen until new lord was crowned multiple books, artifacts and jewels value unknown

#11 Gryffindor Family Vault- 12,753,951,852 Galleons Vault frozen until new lord was crowned multiple books, artifacts and jewels value unknown

Harry stares in shock at his letter before passing it to Sirius. Sirius lets out a low whistle upon reading it then handing it to Lily. Lily reads over it carefully "well I already knew the potter account but these others you must be one of the richest wizards in the world son." Sirius smiles at his son before saying "so what am I getting for my birthday we Blacks are well off but that's overkill." Harry just shakes his head and sees James looking confused. "You finish yet want to read mine I trust you James slides his over and Harry does the same. Harry begins to read.

Lord James Brandon Yale-Slytherin-Grindlewald

30% Stake in Daily Prophet

40% Stake in Quality Quidditch Supplies

50% Stake in Amanuensis Quills

60% Stake in Slug and Jiggers Apothecary

70% Stake in Whizz Hard Books

75% Stake in Firebolt Broom Corporation

80% Stake in Twilfitt and Tattings

95% Stake in Broomstix Broom Shop

100% Ownership of Which Broomstick Magazine

100% Ownership of Tutshill Tornados Quidditch team

100% Ownership GalloLoans

 _I am sorry to say I do not have a complete list of your stakes as of this day_

Properties

Yale Castle isle of Islay Scottish islands

Yale Manor Aviemore Scotland

Slytherin Castle Achill Island Ireland

Slytherin Manor North of Hogsmead

Grindelwald Castle Isle of Man

Land and rights to Vertic Alley

Tutshill Stadium Tutshill England

Vaults

#13 Yale Family Vault – 30,478,548,965 Galleons large trove of books artifacts and jewels unknown value

#9 Slytherin Family Vault – 15,555,123,423 Galleons large trove of books artifacts and jewels value unknown vault frozen until new lord was named

#23 Grindlewald Family Vault – 13,200,412,523 Galleons large trove of artifacts

 _If you wish to make any changes just owl me with your family seal and I will affect the changes may your gold flow._

Harry looks over to see James sealing a note with his crest. "Wow I think your richer than me." Says Harry laughing getting a small smile and shrug from James. "Did you already make a change?" Asked Harry watching James send his letter. "Yeah I want to own Razor Broom Corporation I told him find out what it will take."

That next afternoon found both boys getting dressed for their dates. Harry was dressed in a pair of beige cargo shorts and a white polo shirt. He had a bag over his shoulder and was headed to the floo when he saw James coming down the stairs. "wheeewwww" said Harry. "I can smell you from here shell love it I thought your date wasn't till later?" James walks up dressed in crisp black slacks a black tank top an button up shirt over it unbuttoned. "Its not I'm just making sure everything is ready I see your heading out got everything." "Of course I hope she enjoys it I found the perfect place." "Good I won't wait up for you" says a smirking James as Harry grabs a pinch of floo powder. "Whatever Abbott Hall."

Harry stepped out of the floo and was greeted by the sight of Hannah and her father. He couldn't help but look Hannah up and down as she was wearing a yellow sundress with little white flowers on the bottom. Walking up to the pair Harry gave a bow. "Lord Abbott a pleasure Heiress Abbott you look like a ray of sunshine so warm, bright and beautiful." Lord Abbott chuckled at the blush that appeared on his daughters cheeks. Turning to Harry he smiled. "Lord Potter I was delightfully surprised when Hannah told me of your date. Although I'm sure when Hannah told me of your date. Although I'm sure you understand I must know what you two are doing and where." "I understand completely Lord Abbott I would love to tell you in private as I still wish it to be a surprise for Hannah." Lord Abbott ushers him into the next room.

Shortly after Harry walks out and smiles at Hannah. "Ready to go my lovely badger?" She takes his offered hand as he leads her to the floo. Throwing a pinch in Harry lets her go first before he squeezes in. "Leakey Cauldron" Stepping out after Hannah Harry leads her to the front door that heads into muggle London. "Um Harry is this the right door?" "Yes, my lovely badger it is trust me." He opens the door and ushers her forward. Hannah takes a tentative step into muggle London quickly followed by Harry. He takes her hand and leads her to a main street. "Have you never been in nomaj London?" "Nomaj? What's that" "Oh sorry that's what we called muggles in America nomaj non-magic. Have you never been in muggle London?" He asked again flagging a taxi down.

Hannah shakes her head nervously as the taxi pulls over. "No father prefers for me to stay in magical Britain." Harry holds the door open for her and slides in after. "Don't worry you'll love it." Turning to the driver he smiles. "Hydro world please." The driver nods and takes off as Harry takes Hannah's hand giving it a squeeze. "Hey its going to be fun you will have a wonderful time I promise." He gives her a beaming smile which she can't help but smile back at. "I'll hold you to that Mr. Potter." Harry grins and kisses her hand softly. "If you don't then you can curse me but you will so it doesn't matter." She just shakes her head and looks out the window enjoying the view of muggle London.

Shortly after they pull up outside a large gate shaped like a wave. Harry pays the driver and takes her hand leading her to the ticket booth. Hannah is staring around in amazement at the giant colorful slides and she can smell the food hear the laughter. This all caused her to smile even more as harry quickly pays for them to get in. Taking her hand again he pulls her inside where she just has to stop and stare at the people just running around jumping in various pools or standing in line to get on a slide. "Your jaws open milady" She swats his arm. "Oh bite me I've never seen a place like this can we go on the slides please Harry please." "We can do whatever you want but first let's find a table and we need to change." They look around and find a table with a bright red and white umbrella near some changing stalls.

"Well if you want to get changed first I'll wait Ms. Abbott." Hannah gives him a little smirk. "Oh ill change right here I think Harry if you don't mind." Before he can get the words out of his mouth she lifts her dress up slowly causing his mind to go blank as his eyes travel up her smooth tan legs. "Um Hannah uh" Harry stutters. "What Harry?" She gets to her thighs and lifts it quickly removing the dress completely. She can't help but laugh out loud as Harry lets out a deep breath. Harry is speechless as her dress comes off revealing a bright yellow bikini under it. He can't help but notice how the swimsuit hugged her luscious body. The top was cut so it showed the tops and some of her inner cleavage. "Um never mind ill uh go change be right back."

After Harry came back Hannah drug him to the tallest slide she could find. They spent three hours on various slides and pools Hannah especially liked the tubing slide. When it was time to go they had gotten dressed again and Harry lead her back to the street. "So was I right did it meet your expectations?" Hannah just turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly. "Yes Harry you were right." Flagging another taxi Harry lets her get in before telling the driver where to go. "That was a great way to say yes I never thought you would do that." "Oh thank god I thought I did something wrong." Harrys head whips around. "Wrong why would you think that?" "Well you didn't say anything so I thought you didn't like it or som." Her rant was cut off as Harry kissed her she wrapped her hands around his neck kissing him back.

Shortly after they stop back at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry takes her hand and leads her out back stealing a kiss before tapping the bricks to get in the alley. "Oh Harry this has been so much fun is there actually more?" Harry smiles at her causing her to lose her concentration and almost walk into a sign. He laughs with her before saying. "Of course there is my lovely badger you must be starving after all that swimming." "Well I am a little hungry" says a beaming Hannah. He just smiles and walks her towards Vertic Alley. "I've never even been down this road before daddy always said it was for more mature witches and wizards." "Well he's half right there are some shops that sell things most dads don't want to think about their daughters in, but it also has several great restaurants." They stop in front of a restaurant that looks so out of place in magical Britain. The front looks straight out of old Japan big red wooden pillars holding up what appears to be a bamboo tiled roof. The walls were made of green bamboo shoots with grass coming up a few inches of the wall all tied together with thick twine. The door was made of some paper substance with a pretty red and gold phoenix painted on it that soared around the sun. Written on a small sign in front of the place was the name Phoenix Rising Hibachi and Buffet.

"Wow what is this place I've never seen anything like it." "Well as the name says it's a Asian buffet and hibachi grill haven't you had Asian food before?" "No I haven't" says Hannah shaking her head slowly. "Daddy doesn't like trying new food sadly mom will but we don't go out for anything new very often." Harry can't help but smile which is contagious and has Hannah smiling. "Well you're in for a treat Asian food is the best I hope to visit Japan someday." He practically pulls her inside where the walls are painted gold and decorated with different pictures of Asian dragons and little poems written in Japanese. Little paper lanterns light the booths with varied colors and larger phoenix shaped ones light the buffet. Once they are inside a little Asian witch quickly walks up. "Two? Would you like a secluded booth or would a normal one suffice?" She looked at Harry the whole time she was talking. "We would like a private booth please." Hannah looked up at this and couldn't stop her mind reeling.

 _Private why does he want private? Is he expecting something did I lead him on? Was it the kissing is he thinking he might get more in private? OMG what if he expects more could I really say no to Harry Potter._ She's brought out of her thoughts when Harry squeezes her hand. "Is that ok? I figured it would keep the staring at a minimum as we eat I really don't like an audience." Hannah felt like slapping herself in the face of course that's all it was how could she think Harry would be so crass. "Yes, that's great I understand completely plus if I don't like the food no one has to know." The waitress takes them to a private booth with a half wrap around booth made of red leather. Taking their drink orders she tells them help themselves and goes to get the drinks.

Hannah follows Harry up to the food bars and grabs a plate looking around at the various foods. "Uh what's good I am lost with a capital L." Harry just chuckles and takes her plate. "This is fried rice its great with a little soy sauce." Harry spoons a little on her plate then stops in front of another tray. Hannah can't help but take a big whiff. "That smells amazing what is it." Harry sees she's pointing to a tray with dark pieces of chicken and sautéed onions. "Oh that's hibachi chicken it is good ill get you some." He spoons a good helping on her plate then leads her to another bar. He stops in front of a dish that looks like little puff balls stuffed with something. He stacks a few on her plate then hands it to her. "Those are crab and cheese wantons they are amazing I'm going to load my plate I'll be there in a sec."

Hannah sits down and is shortly followed by Harry who has what looks like seaweed wrapped rice with cream cheese and crab in it. Along with what looks like a mix of crab meat and cheese, he also had some kind of meat filled pouch thing that he called dim sum he said it was a dumpling. Harry smiles and watches as she tries the wonton laughing as she mmms at the filling inside quickly finishing the ones on her plate. "That was sooo good but why aren't you eating Mr. Potter?" "I Ms. Abbott am enjoying seeing how you react." She just shakes her head trying the rice and finding that it was ok motions for him to eat so he does. "So tell me what Hogwarts is like." Hannah puts down her fork and stares into those deep green eyes. "What do you want to know?" "Oh I don't know what are the classes like and what is your favorite."

"Well your core classes are transfiguration, charms, potions, dada, herbology, and history. My favorite is potions even though snape the professor is really mean but I'm fascinated by potions. Let's see transfiguration is taught by Professor McGonagall she can be strict but she's a good teacher and is pretty fair. Oh, charms is great probably my second favorite class its taught by this short little professor named Flitwick he's really charismatic a makes the class fun. Defense against the dark arts well we don't know who the professor is this year but it's about what you would expect." She practically hops up and down. "Oh, that's right we have a new core class this year dueling I don't know who's going to teach it though. History is boring I normally copy off of Susan you know Susan Bones she was at your party." She looks over to see a silly grin on Harrys face and he looks like he may be staring off at the mention of Susan.

 _Oh, I forgot Susan looked amazing and so sexy at the party he must have noticed. Wait no my Harry I have to get his mind back on me not my bestfriend._ She reaches over and starts to rub his leg softly. He looks down at her hand and takes a sharp breath. Grinning she takes a bite of her chicken and can't stop the moan that escapes her lips. She also can't help but notice the jump in Harrys pants when she moaned causing her cheeks to go slightly red. "Oh my god that is so good Harry I'm going to have to figure out some way to reward you for such a great date." She can't help but smirk as she sees him gulp at her wording. They finish their dinner with a little more talk about school and her likes then walk out holding hands. "Would you like to explore a little my lovely badger?" "Yes, please Harry." She takes his arm and puts it over her shoulder tucking herself into his side enjoying the feeling.

They walk down the old cobblestone path past various shops till Hannah squeals. They were stopped in front of a rather large red and white shop with a big pane window that showed of a variety of different chocolates. "Haaarrrryyyy can we please go in." Harry can't help but laugh at the girl before him. "Have a little bit of a sweet tooth?" Hannah bites her lip softly an twirls a strand of hair absentmindedly. Harry has to stifle a groan and really hopes she can't see how this affects him. "Well I well ok so I may like chocolate just a little bit and I mayyy not have had any in a while and I may just reward the nice young man who takes me chocolate shopping." "Now how can I say no to that." Hannah lets out another squeal and drags him through the door and over to the fresh baked fudge.

The shop owner smiles at the young couple as she watched the girl load chocolate into a box that she had placed in her boyfriend's hands. They slowly walk up to the counter and Harry lays the box there. She smiles as the girl gives him a giant hug while she rings up the purchases. "That will be thirteen sickles 5 knuts." Before the girl can even reach for her money bag the boy hands over the coins. "We are on a date wouldn't be right for you to pay." Hannah just shakes her head and gives him a peck on the lips. They exit the store and begin walking further down the road. "Thank you for the chocolate Harry" says Hannah as she plops a piece in her mouth mm mming at the taste. "That is no problem at all now I know something I can bring you to make you happy."

They walk down the road a little way more and Harry suddenly grabs her hand and walks to the other side of the street. Hannah knows somethings up as he is obviously trying to keep her from seeing something on that side of the road so she of course turns around and looks. Her jaw drops for a second before she recovers. It was a store a bright pink store with mannequins in the front window in various lingerie that was bound to have any man drooling. There were posters of various witches modeling the garments. Hannah recovered quickly turned towards Harry. "See anything you think would look cute on me Harry." He visible gulped at her words and she couldn't help but notice the buldge in his pants. "Uh I didn't well know that was here I'm sorry." Hannah did some quick thinking. _I still need to get his mind off Susan but could I really do it she's so sexy I know he's thinking about me in one he has been really nice oh merlin just do it Hannah._

 _"_ I will make you a deal Harry Since you have been so sweet if you go in there and pick one set I will model it for you." "Wha What I couldn't do that to you Hannah you barely know me it wouldn't be right but I will hold onto that thought for latter if you don't mind." Hannah just smiles and nods as they walk slowly back down the road. "It's almost time I have to go this has been so wonderful Harry thank you I hope I get another date out of it." Harry pulls her to him as they stand in front of the floo. "Of course, you will I had an amazing time you are a lot of fun plus I do plan on collecting that deal eventually." Hannah just shook her head and gave him a lingering kiss before stepping into the floo. "Abbott Hall" Harry watches his date disappear in a whoosh of flames before entering himself. "Black Manor"

Harry steps out of the floo into the black marble receiving room at Black Manor. He walks into the living room to see Sirius siting there reading the paper. He looks up as Harry enters. "Well well well do you have any idea what time it is mister." Harry looks shocked for a second that Sirius would say something like that before he saw how hard he was trying to hold a laugh in. "Oh, bite me dad its only 10:30." "Oh, I'm just pulling your chain kiddo id be more upset if you came home early and not smelling of her perfume." Sirius grinned as Harry quickly smelled his shirt. "Dirty old dog can smell anything we may have kissed once." Sirius gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. "Ok maybe twice three times oh dam dad I lost count." "Hahahaha that's my boy throwing on the charm I knew I taught you well don't worry your mom won't be asking questions. I explained to her it's a dad son thing although she may be too distracted to even think soon." "Why" said a confused looking Harry? Sirius chuckled holding up his Lord Black ring. "She went to check on James he has been home a couple hours she said she would check on him before bed." "So, she always checks on us and what does your ring have to do with it." Sirius outright laughed at this. "Well son I seemed to have rubbed off on him too as he's not alone the wards told me that." Harrys jaw dropped as he caught on. "Oh, poor mom I think I'll go to bed before she sees me night dad." "Night son."

Lily Black had just made it to the boy's floor as she cast a silencing charm on her feet she creeped over to James room to check on him before bed. He had come home earlier and not said much except goodnight. _His date must have gone badly poor kid he deserved a good night after what has happened to him._ She tried his door handle but it was locked. Casting a quick Alohomora She opened it just enough to stick her head in. Lily had to cover her mouth to keep her gasp from waking the sight before her. The only thing she could see was a long mass of blonde hair that flowed down pale white skin. Ending at a pair of very exposed breast with light pink very hard nipples and one was covered by a darker skinned large hand. She could see one of the girl's legs was out from under the cover exposing a long milky white thigh that was unmistakably bare of panties. Lily quickly backed out of the room and made a beeline for her room. She needed to talk to her husband he had to have known the veela was here he couldn't have not known. He had let her see that and he would regret it. _  
_


	3. Chapter Three Sorting

Chapter Three Sorting/Quidditch

Lily Black was furious with her husband she didn't need to see that and he knew she would. Oh, he would pay she would make sure of it. Thinking it was funny letting her walk in on her son's best friend with a girl sleeping next to him NUDE. Oh, he was going to regret it.

Lily marched down the stairs and into the living room where Sirius was sitting on the couch reading the paper. She quickly cast silencing charms over the room. Walking towards her husband she started throwing stinging hexes at him starting between his legs. "OWWWW WHAT THE HELL" roared Sirius Black trying to cover himself under the onslaught of hexes. "YOU DAM WELL KNOW WHAT SIRIUS ORION BLACK" screeched Lily as she upped the power in her hexes. Sirius would have laughed had he not been in pain and was scrambling to cover himself from his wife's curses. "DAMIT Lily stop ok stop I give I'm sorry I am" he pleaded.

Lily huffed and put her wand away collapsing in a fluffy green recliner. She still had a scowl on her face making her green eyes look dangerous. "You had better be why didn't you warn me" she practically hissed at him. Sirius sat up slowly winching rubbing his crotch. "That was below the belt darling you haven't done that since the first time I kissed you. As for why it was a harmless joke maybe I should have warned you I figured they were finished." Lily almost cracked a smile as she remembered their first kiss. "They were but it didn't mean they got dressed Sirius I saw more of that veela than I needed too. What if Harry had walked in and seen her?" Sirius eyebrows raised when his wife said she had seen the blonde naked. "Well I imagine he would be taking a long shower unless James was willing to share."

Lily almost had her wand out before Sirius laughing threw up a wandless shield. "Relax baby I'm just kidding. Your too tense besides Harry came home already he went to bed a few minutes ago." Lily seemed to perk up at this information. "Really did he say anything how did it go? Will he see her again?" Sirius chuckled patting his lap and waited for her to sit in it getting a light peck before she did. "Yes, he said lots. They kissed they both enjoyed their date. I think he'll see her again he seems to like her." Getting a wicked grin on his face that she couldn't see as she had laid her head on his chest. "I mean he only shagged her twice but one time was in public so it must have meant something."

Lily reached for her wand only to have Sirius wrap her up tighter. "SIRIUS Black, you had better be kidding or so help me ill shrink you till you can't see the dam thing." Sirius winched at that thought. "I'm kidding honey he just said they kissed a few times he seemed like he really enjoyed it though. You wouldn't shrink me would you you enjoy it too much to do that?" Lily almost laughed at the pout Sirius was giving her. She took pity on him she turned and straddled him kissing him. "No but you aren't getting any tonight for your unruly behavior you dog." Sirius grinned "well." Lily stood up and started walking up the stairs "I swear if you make the dog joke ill start throwing hexes again Sirius now come to bed the boys will be up early tomorrow."

Harry woke up early the next morning in a very good mood. He had a wonderful date with Hannah last night. Today was going to be busy he and James were headed to Hogwarts to be sorted. After that they were planning to visit at least Gryffindor Manor or Slytherin Manor since they were so close to Hogwarts. His parents weren't coming as they had things to do as well. Tomorrow after they were sorted was quidditch tryouts Harry was ecstatic he was a seeker for Wampus at Illvermorny. He hoped he would make the house team here. Getting out of bed Harry made a beeline for the bathroom. He and James shared one as the rest of this floor was their bedrooms and den. Harry hurried to the bathroom as he really had to go so when he got there he threw the door open quickly.

"EEEKKK" squealed a feminine voice. Harry could do nothing but stare as he got an eyeful of Fleurs Smooth pale breast before she quickly turned around and ducked behind James, but not before Harry got to ogle her ass as well. Harry quickly looked up as he found out the ugly way that James was naked as well. "Dude put a towel on" Throwing James a towel Harry turned around and threw another behind his back. "Uh I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was in here I I'm sorry Fleur I didn't mean to embarrass you. James could have locked the door though." James was laughing as he handed the other towel to Fleur. She took it covering herself quickly grateful that Harry hadn't shown up a few minutes before. "Sorry Harry I wasn't expecting you up yet we were just getting a shower before she leaves. Uh you know your mom and dad don't need to know about this." It was Harrys turn to laugh getting a confused look from James as he led Fleur out and she ran to his room.

"What's so funny Harry I mean it your mom would freak." "Oh, I know but they already know dad sensed her through the wards and mom went to check on you before bed so I'm sure she noticed as you don't have long blonde hair." "FUCK" said James as he walked to his room to get ready for his day. Harry just chuckled and used the toilet before jumping in the shower.

After his shower Harry went back to his room to decide what he was going to wear for the day. He settled on a white button up shirt with a white tee under it. He went through his pants until he found a pair of khaki slacks and some black leather dress shoes with comfort charms on them. He decided to forgo a tie and left a couple buttons open. Looking at himself in the mirror he nodded and made his way downstairs towards the smell of breakfast.

Walking into the dining room Harry sees that Ramsey has already set him and James plates out. "Hey mom dad god this smells good I'm starving." Lily looks over at her son as he begins to eat. "Are you ready for today got your bag packed you know you don't have to stay you can come home and go back before tryouts." James walks in slowly dressed almost the same as Harry except he is in black and wearing boots. "Relax mom I told you me and James want to visit the houses and it's a lot easier than having to get up early to head over. I'm all packed and have my broom." Sirius nods then smirks at James. "What about you lover boy? I don't imagine you had much time to pack with that blonde keeping you up." James just bowed his head slightly. "I've been packed and uh Mrs. Black I'm sorry you found out the way you did.

"Oh, you mean walking in and seeing her naked or finding out at all." James mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like at all that had Sirius laughing till he almost cried. Harry looks up smirking. "I didn't mind her staying over especially after I caught her in the shower this morning." Lily just glared at her son. Sirius's jaw had dropped at hearing this. "Dam am I the only one who hasn't had the pleasure of seeing her in the buff. OWW I was kidding honey ease up on the curses." Everyone around the table laughed at Sirius as he rubbed his chest.

At a quarter till nine Harry and James took the floo to Madam Rosemertas in Hogsmead and lazily walked down the path to The Hogwarts gates. Upon arriving at the tall silvery gates, they were greeted by a stern looking woman with her hair tied in a bun. Her eyes seemed to soften as she saw Harry but she opened the gate and ushered them in.

Welcome to Hogwarts I am Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. You two are Harry Potter and James Yale correct? Harry nodded and bowed "Yes ma'am I am Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor." James gave her a small grin and bowed "and I am Lord James Brandon Yale-Slytherin-Grindlewald at your service ma'am." Minerva stared at the two young men beside her she was flabbergasted which did not happen very often. Her mind was running faster than Filch when he smelt a dung bomb. _Did he say Lord…. Potter and Gryffindor as well as Peverell. How is that possible this may be an interesting year. Oh, and I can't forget LORD Yale did he say Slytherin GRINDLEWALD. His accent is going to be bad enough but if people find out his complete title merlin help us._

Minerva shook her head to clear it. "Lords I'm sure that is an interesting story but may I say Lord Yale your uh full title may." James held up a hand to stop her from continuing. "Ma'am I plan to only use my first two titles and really only Yale as that's what I'll be called here." Harry nods in agreement "Yes professor just as I will Only use Lord Potter for the most part." Minerva begins walking them to the school. "Be that as it may boys your titles do grant you some concessions. Being lords you will be given suites in whatever house you choose and a few house elves if you don't bring your own and you will be allowed outside of school whenever you are not in class. Harry and James perked up at hearing this.

They stopped in front of a magnificent pair of oak doors. "This is the main entrance to the school if you will follow me we will be taking a right into the great hall." They step into the school and head to the great hall stopping when they enter admiring the long great oak tables and the ceiling has them mesmerized. "Emmhmm boys to the staff table up front please." They follow her up to a slightly smaller table with three Professors sitting at it.

The one on the left was wearing all black robes had a slightly hooked nose and long black hair. Next to him was an empty seat. Followed by a little half goblin looking man who seemed very cheerful he was seated on a stack of books which made Harry grin. Last but not least was a rather round woman with a chubby face that had a little dirt on it she smiled as they walked up. In front of the table was a three-legged stool that was pretty short on the stool was a brown rather barren wizards hat.

Minerva stepped forward and waved her hand at the table then began introductions. Waving at the round lady she began. "These along with myself are the heads of houses here at Hogwarts. This is Professor Sprout she is head of Hufflepuff house and is the herbology professor here. Next is Professor Flitwick he is head of Ravenclaw house and teaches dueling. The man on the end is Professor Snape he is head of Slytherin house and teaches potions. I have introduced myself I am head of Gryffindor house. Professors allow me to introduce LORDS Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell and James Yale-Slytherin."

After the shocked expressions left their faces they said hello and Professor McGonagall walked Harry over to the stool. "If you would Lord Potter Please have a seat and place the sorting hat on your head." Harry quickly sat down and placed the hat softly on his head. _**Ah yes hello Mr. Potter what a wonderful mind you have. Yes, plenty of knowledge and a rather lot of loyalty. Oh, I'm sorry young sir I can't place you in a house just because your hormones want to be with your lovely badger. No, you have the loyalty but I do not think you would fit. You have ambition and I see you can be cunning but these are not quality's you hold highest. Hmm brave and want to protect others oh yes you will fit in well here isn't it perfect as you are the new lord better be.**_ _ **GRYFFINDOR**_

After the hat shouted this last part Harry removed it and bowed to Professor McGonagall. Minerva took the hat from him and gave Harry a smile before motioning James forward. "Lord Yale if you would please." James took the hat but remained standing. "I would prefer to stand if that's ok ma'am that seats kind of low" he said this with a smile. "Minerva gave him a smile back and nodded. So, James placed the sorting hat on his head. _**Hmm Mr. Yale I see your very loyal to those you trust but your past has made you not care for others. No, you are definitely not a Gryffindor but you already knew that. You're to selfish for it plenty of brains maybe a Ravenclaw. Ah I see the ambition the want for revenge thirst to prove how good you are how right you are. Well looks like two dynasties have returned. Its where you wanted to be anyway. Good luck Mr. Yale I hope you can make it out of the torments of your past.**_ _ **Slytherin**_

Professor Snape stood up with a smirk and walked over to his new Slytherin. _Lord Slytherin that will bring some respect to my house like it deserves._ "Lord Yale if you will follow me I shall show you to our common room."

Minerva sighs and smiles to Harry. "Well Lord Potter shall I show you to Gryffindor tower?" "Yes, please Professor I've heard so much about it." He followed her up the grand staircase into a large open room with tons of staircases some even moving. It was one thing to hear it described but to actually see the stairs was amazing. Harry followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs until she led him down a narrow hall. At the end of the hall was a large portrait of a fat ugly woman in a hideous pink dress who smiled as they approached. "Password" said the portrait. Professor McGonagall stepped forward smiled at Harry and said Heritage. The picture swung forward as if on hinges leaving a doorway that they entered.

When Harry followed McGonagall thru the door it opened into a vast common room full of rich gold and crimson banners and curtains. Scattered about near several large fireplaces were big six seater plump looking couches in a deep red color and a few smaller love seats. On one side of the room was what looked like a study area with several large wooden tables. A notice board was left empty off to the side of the study area. At the back of the room was two grey stone staircases one spiraling up to the left and another to the right. Harry took it all in with a large smile. "It feels so cozy its wonderful Professor." "Yes, it does doesn't it follow me Lord Potter.

She led him to a stretch of wall beside the staircase that had a large banner of a lion roaring on it. "If you would Lord Potter place your hand with your ring near his mouth touching the portrait please." Harry looked a little confused but as he did what she asked the lion seemed to lick his ring then he felt a pulse of magic revert through him. The lion banner rolled up revealing a deep oak door. Professor McGonagall opened the door leading Harry inside.

Once they entered Harry felt his breath catch. He was in a smaller sitting room than the one in the main area. It had a large fireplace off to the right with a red loveseat and two gold recliners sitting in front of it. A small stack of wood sat beside it and a small table was in between each chair and the loveseat. There was a large empty black painting above it. Moving a little further in there was an ornate wooden staircase leading down and another up. Past those was a wooden door that stood open revealing the bathroom. Harry took a peek inside and saw a rather large shower with several nozzles and a tub big enough for 6. When he looked at the far wall he saw a set of glass doors leading out onto a balcony. He was grinning from ear to ear. Beside the door he entered was another lion banner.

"Well it appears you like it Lord Potter. If you take the stairs down it will lead you to your library and study room also a small game room with darts and a pool table. The stairs up lead to the master bedroom and bath along with a guestroom. The banner beside the door opens up a passage to a door under the grand staircase it has a picture of a lion beside it. You can Now access it to get to and from the ground floor much easier. The banner outside your main door when down will only allow yourself or a teacher to enter. The door downstairs will let you set the ward same as the one here. The picture above the fireplace will show you the main common room all you have to do is point your wand at it and say reveal. The fireplace is connected to the school and British floo network though you will need to provide your own powder. The tub can act as a hot tub and your balcony has notice me not charms placed all around it. Will you be requiring a house elf or will you provide one Lord Potter?" "Um can I get back to you on that ma'am." "Yes of course will you be staying here for the tryouts tomorrow?" "No ma'am we both have houses near here we wish to look at."

She led him to the banner and it automatically rolled up revealing a set of stairs that went down. As soon as Harry stepped on them with her they began to descend by themselves. Once reaching the bottom a door opened of its own accord revealing the entrance hall. Harry followed the Professor out and shut the door memorizing which one it was. "We can wait in the great hall Lord Potter if you will follow me please.

James followed Snape down a set of steps leading to the dungeons. "Well Lord Yale I am pleased to see you join us in Slytherin. Although you being Lord Slytherin it's only fitting." "Yes, sir those are my thoughts as well." "Good now I expect great things from my house. You will probably be questioned your first night here so expect that. Also, the other three houses are not fond of Slytherin so be wary." "That is something you won't have to worry about Professor I can take skilled care of myself."

They stopped at a blank stretch of wall in a corridor. "Trueborn" said Snape and the wall vanished revealing a large communal area with green and silver banners all over it and dark grey stone walls. There was a large fire place in one corner and several black leather couches and armchairs. The floor was covered in lush Emerald green carpet. The air felt moist so James assumed they must be near the lake or under it. Along one wall was a group of stone tables and benches for studying. Beside the study area was a large bulletin board. After that there was a pool table and small book area. Along the last wall was a large white wood door. Snape pointed at the door. "That leads to the other student's rooms everyone has their own of course. Follow me I will show you to the Lords Suite." He led James to one of the book cases and pointed at the torch holder beside it. "Cut your hand sprinkle some blood in it." James pulled a knife from his side and cut his palm holding it over the flame.

The flame began to glow an emerald green and got brighter. "Now just place a hand in the flames it has your blood for the wards now." Doing as he was told James held his hand in the flames. There was a loud clunk and the bookcase swung open revealing another room. "If anyone you do not give access to try's that they will be spending a few days in the hospital wing trying to regrow flesh. Of course, the Professors have access." James smiled as Snape told him about the wards. "That sounds like a fitting punishment Professor but if someone tries to break in my suite they will be there for more than just burns." Snape cracked a smile at the young lord's words. _He may be a fitting Slytherin after all._

Snape motioned James to enter the room. Stepping inside James lets out a low whistle. It had a medium communal area with a large fire pit made in a square of white bricks. Surrounding the pit were several very soft looking dark green almost black couches. On one side of the pit was a black recliner that looked to be made of some snake skin. There was a large picture frame that was black on one side of the room it almost took up half the wall. Along the other wall was a large set of bookcases including one with a torch beside it like outside. There was a large wooden table sat between the book cases and a notice board beside it. There were two large black with silver studs French style doors on one side. On the other were a set of doors that had depictions of different snakes carved around the frames. "Go through the double doors first then the others."

James stepped over to the French doors and opened them. He almost let his jaw drop it was an underground grotto. The roof opened to the sky and there was a black sand beach with several lounge chairs on it and a small raft tied up in the water. "The roof is enchanted to show what's outside just like the great hall. You can change it if you like of course. The beach is secluded and you can change the water temperature with a small heating or cooling spell till it's were you want it. There are no fish and nothing can get in or out from the grotto. I Believe it extends one hundred feet all ways." He led James back out of the grotto.

Following his instinct James went to the door with a Basilisk carved on the border. He opened it into the master bedroom. There was a walk-in wardrobe to one side with dark oak doors. A large bay window overlooked the lake with dark silver and green curtains. Along the far wall of the room was a Bed fit for a king. With large dark wooden corner post shaped like cobras. It had emerald green curtains along all four sides and was big enough to sleep 4 or 5 people. It looked extremely comfortable and had a silver comforter with 4 large green pillows on it. On either side of the bed were a matching set of black wooden nightstands. A door leading off to the side led to the bathroom with a large tub that had several spouts in it and a shower above.

As they entered back into the communal area of his new suite Snape began to speak. "Well Lord Yale I hope everything is to your liking. The suite is silenced so no one can hear outside of it. The other door is a guest room. I will not tell you what to do in your quarters Lord Yale but it would look bad on Slytherin if some of our girls wound up pregnant. That painting on the wall can project several places inside and out of the castle. I am not sure where all it may show as only a lord is allowed access. I do know that it can show you the main common room, the great hall, quidditch pitch, and the grotto. Just wave your wand and say reveal your secrets. Flick your wand at it to change views. The bookcase with the torch beside it leads to a passage that opens beside the grand staircase. The notice board will automatically copy what is on the other. Now we best be getting up to the great hall. I assume you will bring your own elf?" "Yes, sir I will thank you for the tour."

The two exited the secret passage and walked into the great hall to find Harry and McGonagall siting there. McGonagall stood as they approached and held her hand out to James who shook it before giving her a bow. "We will see you tomorrow for quidditch tryouts Professors" said Harry giving his own bow. The two walked out the front doors and headed towards the gate. "So, what did you think of the tower Mr. Gryff?" Harry casually flipped him the bird. "It's nice and cozy and the Lords suite is amazing. I have my own entrance by the stairs did yours?" James nodded "yeah it's pretty awesome you have to come visit sometime," "Ok as long as you tell me you don't have a ah friend in there." They both started laughing at this.

Reaching the front gates that opened as they walked up. "So, Mr. Snake where to first your house or mine?" They continued to walk down the tree lined path to Hogsmead. "I think yours first as I know your dying to,,, what was that" said James mid-sentence. All around them men in black cloaks with white bone mask came out of the trees. Harry and James immediately stood back to back and fired their wands into their hands. The men around them began to chuckle as they drew their wands and closed in the circle. One man stepped forward in front of Harry. "Oh, little lords you have no idea how true that statement is. Drop your wands and we may let Lord Yale go." James and Harry both smirked at the same time causing a few of the men to grip their wands tighter. "I know better than to think you would let James go now who are you and what the hell do you want we have a busy day." "Harrys right we don't have time to play so why don't you nice gentlemen leave."

"Don't pretend you don't know who we are do you have any idea how much prestige we will get for killing you." "Harry, I think these guys are that Darth Vader wannabes guys what are they called oh dam I can't remember oh well shall we just call you peckerheads." Harry outright laughed as he knew James knew exactly who they were and if they thought it was going to be easy well they would find out the hard way. "Darth Vader wannabe really James that dark wanker is nowhere near as good as Vader."

The men just stood there stunned that to children could even thank to say such things about the Dark Lord. "How dare you" said one in front of James and he advanced on the boys. This was what they had been waiting for Harry and James spun taking each other's position. Harry pointed his wand at the advancing man's gut and yelled. _Bombardas_ the man flew back taking another with him into a large pine tree. Harry could hear the crunch of bones and wood meeting he didn't have time to make sure they were dead as two others started casting spells at him. As the spells were about to reach him a stone monolith appeared and took the spells shattering it. "Thanks James" yelled Harry as he transfigured the trees behind two of the men. The trees stood on their roots and grabbed the men before they knew what was happening. One of the trees bent the man until Harry heard a loud snap the man just hung limp in the trees branches. Harry took a second to glance over and saw the other man impaled by the last tree. He suddenly felt a sharp hot pain on his shoulder ignoring it he conjured a metal shield to block the last man on his sides curse.

"Sorry Harry that one got thru" yelled James from behind. Harry sent his shield blasting at the last man destroying the man's hasty raised protego. The wet thud was all Harry need to know the man was out. Spinning and dropping to a knee Harry pointed his wand under James arm as his friend swatted another spell away and conjured another marble slab to stop an onslaught of curses. As the slab broke to pieces Harry transfigured them into stone arrows. Pointing his wand at three men bunched up Harry sent the hail of arrows into the group. All three were busy trying to get past James defense they didn't see it till it was too late. Their screams of pain was all Harry could hear for a few seconds.

The last two men had stopped casting and couldn't believe what was happening. _How can two kids be so good. I is he smiling what the hell._ Harry stood beside James and stared at the men. "You can surrender the aurors will be here soon." The first man who had spoken took a step back. "That's not going to happen." He raised his wand staring hard at Harry. _AVADA_ He choked on his next words when he started his spell James had stepped in front of Harry and casual flicked his wand sending a bright yellow bolt of lightning thru the man's chest. The last man threw his wand on the ground and raised his hands in the air. He could smell the scorched flesh of his comrade and he did not want to end up like that. Harry stepped around James patting him on the shoulder for a second before conjuring chains around the man.

Down the road a little came the sounds of people apparating. Harry and James raised their wands but saw a large group of aurors coming down the road with Lady Bones at the head. "America Britain don't matter they always show up late" said James causing Harry to laugh as Lady Bines made it to them. Both boys bowed and Harry spoke. "Lady Bones a pleasure to see you again." Amelia could only stare at the carnage around her there was blood everywhere. There appeared to be dark smears in a few places that had chunks of what she prayed wasn't people but she knew it was. _They did this their only boys. How many where there I got a tip the death eaters would attack them but those two decimated them. What else are they capable of?_ Getting her voice Amelia looked at the two blood covered boys before her.

"What happened Lord Potter Lord Yale and do you require medical attention?" Harry and James took turns explain what had happened to them as the other aurors studied the scene. When they were finished Amelia stood there with her mouth hanging open. "TEN? There where ten death eaters and you two destroyed them." "Well we captured one of them" said James causing Amelia to shake her head. A female auror with bubblegum pink her spoke up from beside the man James had killed. "Yeah and made him piss himself to good lord Madame Bones what the hell did this." Amelia pointed at James. "He did if I'm not mistaken come here Nymphadora." The auror seemed to bristle for a second as she walked over. "Yes ma'am?" Amelia pointed at the two boys. "Your reassigned to protection detail until they return to Black Manor understood now escort them away from here." The female auror nodded. "Yes, ma'am boys if you would follow me."

The three made it to Hogsmead before the auror turned towards them. "Ok first its Tonks or Auror Tonks second you two may be powerful and I may only be a few years older than you but if it comes to a fight I'm in charge understand?" Both boys nodded their consent and waited for her rant to go on. "Ok good now how about you handsome boys tell me where we are going." Harry smiled at her and pointed u. Seeing the confused look on her face made him laugh.

"Well cousin we are going to Gryffindor Manor its South of here and we plan on taking our brooms did you bring one?" James looks over at Harry now he was confused why was Harry calling the Auror cousin. "Cousin?" Tonks smiled and hugged Harry. "Yes, cousin well kind of Sirius is my cousin and it's good to finally meet you Harry even if it was after you made meat paste of death eaters." This got a chuckle out of Harry. "So, your married to some wizard named Tonks?" Harry looked at James closely _surely, he wouldn't would he. He has no bounds when it comes to women._ James sees a smirk on Harrys face "what I was just wondering." Tonks gives him an evil grin "oh no my mother was a Black my dad's name is Tonks. So, if you're looking for a young impressionable Auror to turn into Lady Yale well I might be interested." Harry started laughing so hard he could hardly breath at the shocked look on James face.

"Oh, that look was priceless but do you have a broom cousin?" Tonks shook her head "no sorry it's not something I keep on me besides where would I put it." She gave James a wink as she said the last part causing him to sigh like he was going to say something. Harry cut in before he could "is there a store around here?" Tonks bit her lip as she was thinking. "Well I think there's a Broomstix here but they are so expensive so I don't know." It was James turn to laugh as the other two stared at him. "Lead the way Tonks." Following Tonks down the street into a large shop that smelled like broom polish the boys looked around. It was filled with rows of different brooms from your basic cruisers to race brooms. There were signs in front of the racks telling you what type of broom was in that row and slightly smaller signs telling which model the broom was and its stats.

James turned to Tonks "do you have a preference Tonks?" She smiled at the boy if he wanted to pick on her she would show him. "Oh yes I hear the new Nimbus2003 is out I would love one of them." Walking over to a large display with a few brooms on it she picked one up. "Oh, look here it is." She was holding a long redwood broom with a spearhead shaped tip. Halfway down the handle was a gold piece of leather wrapped around it to help improve grip. The tail of the broom had dark twigs that seemed to be in a wave pattern. All in all, it was a sharp looking broom and she never thought he would actually buy it. James just gave her his crooked grin and walked up to the manager. They spoke for a few minutes in which the manager seemed very happy and came over taking the broom from Tonks he wrote down the information. He then handed a stunned Tonks back the broom. "I hope you enjoy it ma,am" with that he left.

Tonks stared at James "ok what just happened I didn't even see you pay." Harry started laughing as he held the door open for her. "Well considering he owns what 95% of the company I imagine he didn't need to." "He what you own Broomstix?" "Well 95% of it yes oomph." James had just walked into a short redhead girl. Harry helped the girl to her feet looking her up and down. She was about 5,4 with straight red hair she had a cute smattering of freckles around her button nose. He couldn't help but stare at her plump lips that begged to be kissed as his eyes traveled down he noticed she was wearing a black tank top that was holding in what he assumed was a c cup. It was quite obvious she wasn't wearing a bra as her nipples were on prominent display making Harry lick his lips. She turned to dust herself off and his eyes got drawn to her heart shaped ass in the pair of pink running shorts he felt his cock twitch at the sight.

Harry stepped forward eager to talk to the girl. "Are you ok I'm sorry we were not watching where we were going. Ms.?" The girl smiled brightly looking Harry up and down. _MMM he looks yummy_ "Weasley Ginny Weasley but call me Ginny. Mr.?" Harry chuckles before responding. "Potter but call me Harry Ginny. Are you here to visit Hogwarts?" _Oh, Merlin Harry bloody Potter_ She does a small curtsey. "Yes, Lord Potter I am trying out for the quidditch team. If I may ask why are you here milord?" Harry shakes his head at the girl. "Please Ginny call me Harry and me and my friend here just got sorted and are going to try out for the teams tomorrow." He waves James forward. When he steps up he gives the girl a bow. "Hello Ms. Weasley, I am Lord James Yale you may call me James I am sorry for bumping into you I was distracted perhaps we can buy you lunch to make up for it."

Ginny gave him a smile "I would like that but I was going to have lunch with my dad and twin brothers." She had a look on her face as she was in thought. "Perhaps you would like to join us?" Harry nods and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Lead the way." Ginny walks with Harrys arm around her until they get to a pub with a sign out front called The Three Broomsticks. Then she sadly steps away from him. "Uh just to warn you my dad may be a little excited to meet you." Harry grins at her. "Oh, I'm excited to meet the man who brought such beauty into the world." "HA you don't have to try that hard Harry I already think your hot." On those parting words, she steps inside leaving Harry standing there dumbstruck.

James and Tonks step past Harry snickering as they see Ginny approach a table with three redhaired males sitting. They appeared to be waiting on her as one of the twin redheads said finally as she walked up. Harry took the lead and walked up beside her. "Hello, I'm sorry Ginny got delayed we sort of ran into her as we were leaving a store as such my friend has agreed to buy us all lunch you included to say sorry." The older redhead stood up and shook Harrys hand. "Hello, I am Arthur Weasley thank you for your offer may I ask your names. "I am Harry Potter the lady with us is my cousin Tonks and this is James Yale a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley."

Upon hearing their names Mr. Weasleys eyes grew large and his sons stood up. They all gave him a slight bow. "Lord Potter Lord Yale it is so great to meet you and there is no need for you to buy lunch we will be fine we don't want to hold you up from what you were doing." Harry shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. "Mr. Weasley first Harry not Lord Potter James I believe is fine with James." He looks back getting a nod from his friend. "Second we would like to have lunch so please let us pay and eat with you. Third we are not too busy as we were just going to check out a house or two that we own around here and stay the night so we can go to quidditch tryouts tomorrow.

The twin's heads perked up at hearing quidditch. One stepped forward and the other pulled up three chairs. "Hiya Harry I'm Fred that's George did you mention quidditch me and Georgy here are beaters for Gryffindor what position do you two play." The three-new guest took seats and Mr. Weasley took their orders to the waitress as she had already come by. "Well I was sorted into Gryffindor to and I'm a seeker and James here is in with you two as a beater." Ginny smirked as she heard Harry say he had been put in Gryffindor. _Hmm maybe he'll want some extra PRatice with me_ "Really were needing a seeker our last good one left years ago the bloke we have now is well better equipped for staying on the ground" said George with a smirk. "Oh yes and sorry James but we won't let you take our spots easily" said Fred smiling at him.

"Harry grinned "well he couldn't as he's in Slytherin what position do you play Ginny." "Oh, I'll play in whatever position you want Harry" said the smirking redhead as her brother began telling James how sorry they were that he had to be a snake. Harry felt his slacks tent as he watched the redhead lick her lips. "Wait you're Lord Slytherin as well bloody hell you must be powerful" said one of the twins getting a sheepish shrug from James. Arthur had returned and was listening to the teens talk with a grin on his face. "Don't let him lie to you he is powerful he won the seventeen and under regional dueling tournament last year and was runner up the year before." Arthur looked at the other boy closely. _He is pretty quiet is he really that strong_

"Did you say you were going to look at a manor Harry?" "Yeah Ginny I did Gryffindor Manor is to the south of here so we were going to look at it and if we had time Slytherin Manor." _Maybe I should invite her to come "_ That's awesome how will you get there?" "We are going to fly although we probably won't have time to go anywhere else may have to do Slytherin Manor some other time." James just nods and goes back to his conversation with the twins about beater moves. Arthur speaks up as Harry mentions the manors. "Well there are groundskeepers families at both have been for years so they can keep the places up to date so you won't have to worry about working on it." "That is great to know Mr. Weasley I was wondering about the shape of it."

"Oh, I would love to go for a fly I'm getting tired of just sitting here" groaned Ginny. _This may be my opportunity_ "Well if you could get your father to agree I wouldn't mind you coming with us as Tonks is the only girl and may get lonely." Ginny's face broke out into a grin "oh really dadddddyyyyy can I please go oh please" said Ginny giving her dad a pair of puppy dog eyes. " Now Ginny you can't impose or Harry and his friends." "It wouldn't be a problem besides I can grill her about Hogwarts. Arthur seems to be in a dilemma but finally nods his head. "Ok if you're sure it's no problem Harry and you make sure your back in time for tryouts. Go get your bag and broom you can go."

Ginny jumps up and runs to her room that she shared with her dad grabbing her bag and broom rushes back to them. "I am ready whenever you are" Harry smiles and shakes Mr. Weasleys hand. "Thank you for having lunch with us sir we will see you tomorrow for the tryouts." The group of four walk out into the street and mount their brooms. "Ok were heading south so stay together it should only be 10 to 15 miles out." At that they all kicked off everyone lined up slightly behind Harry as he turned south. They were soaring over the tops of the trees with birds coming out to investigate every once in a while. Suddenly, the trees ended in lush green fields of grass and sitting in the middle of it was Gryffindor Manor. As they went to land Harry looked over his new house.

The manor was made of a white grey stone blocks it was three stories tall with big open bay windows on each story going around the house. In the front of the house on both sides there were small balconies connected to the second floor overlooking the front drive. Underneath the balconies were another set of windows. Around the back of the house Harry could see a large patio area that looked out on a beautiful stone square fountain with a large bronze lion in it. Surrounding the fountain was more lush grass that gave way to a large Rose and Perineal garden with trails for walking thru it. He could see balconies for the rooms upstairs and couldn't wait to see the inside. There even appeared to be a large pond out back.

As they landed an older lady and man came out with another woman who appeared to be in her late teens early twenties. Harry dismounted his broom and strode up to them getting a good look. The woman was probably early forties with black hair and blue eyes. The man around the same age maybe a little older he had greying salt and pepper hair and tan skin that looked like he was used to working outside. The younger woman had long wavy black hair that was pulled back out of her face she had a nice tan and her mother's blue eyes. Harry also noticed she had a nice body as well with her jeans and t-shirt on he couldn't see enough.

Then man stepped forward and bowed as the women curtsied. "Hello Lord Gryffindor, I am Curtis Redd this is my wife Amy and my daughter Lacy it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope you don't mind we asked the elves to let us greet you." "That is fine allow me to introduce my friends Lord James Yale-Slytherin Ms. Ginny Weasley and my cousin Ms. Tonks." Curtis nodded at them all before turning back to Harry. "I'm sure you want to explore alone me and my wife have a cottage near the front gate Lacy will stay in the attendant's quarters in case you need anything unless you wish us to stay."

James couldn't help himself he was standing behind the girls and wasn't listening to Harrys exchange. He reached forward and gave Tonks and Ginny a squeeze on their asses. Tonks grinned playfully and sent a stinging hex at his shin which made him almost gasp out loud. Ginny on the other hand smirked over her shoulder stepping back a little towards him. James took this as an invitation and reached forward caressing her ass. She squirmed a little and pretended to trip a little pressing her ass against his groin. She gave it a wiggle before stepping back beside Tonks who was barely stifling her laughter.

Harry shook his head "no that's fine Curtis as I would like to explore the house have a good evening." Harry beckoned his friends forward and they entered the manor. The first thing Harry saw was the wrap around stair case made of a brown almost black wood with a light brown wood as the steps in the center of the wood was a red with gold trim carpet leading to the second floor. The floor was a black and white checkerboard marble in the center of the floor was a three-legged brown table with a vase of red roses in it. There was an open area that led in front of them to other rooms above them was a large crystal chandelier.

Harry could hear the girls sounds of approval and it made him smile. He led them forward into a large dining room with a grey and black marble dining table that could sit 18 people. The wall behind the table was made of windows with dark wooden frames and a set of double doors. Out the windows were the back patio and the fountain it was a beautiful sight to have when eating dinner. They went to the right of the dining room and found themselves in a magnificent modern kitchen. There were two bars with white marble countertops and dark stained wood bottoms. There was a double door stainless steel fridge charmed to work without electricity. The rest of the appliances were stainless steel as well including a double stove and oven a dishwasher and microwave.

At the end of the kitchen was a smaller family dining room with a smaller white marble table. It sat in front of a set of windows overlooking a lush green forest of trees. Following another door led into a comfortable sitting room. It had a large wooden mantel surrounding the fireplace big enough to hold three people. In a three quarters square facing the fireplace were two dark red plush loveseats and two recliners with a large wooden table in the middle. In the far corner was what appeared to be another viewing portrait.

In the next room was a large pool table and the floor was a soft brown wood Harry would come back in here latter. Following a door that looked like it might lead outside They walked into a long indoor swimming are with big open windows all around it and beach chairs. The water was crystal clear and if Harry was to judge about 16ft deep. The pool itself was probabaly 100-foot long. There was a small alcove sitting off to the side with a hot tub in it. Going back inside they took the next door which led to a gym equipped with showers. They made it back into the main entrance and Harry turned to the others. "I think the upstairs is the bedrooms so go pick one just leave the Master to me James." James and Tonks climbed the stairs to find rooms but Ginny stayed downstairs with Harry.

Ginny took Harry by the hand smirking. "Come with me Harry I have something I want to try." She pulled Harry back into the game room closing and looking the doors. She turned to him and grabbed him by the head kissing him deeply until their tongues were fighting to see who could explore the most. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Ginny stood back slowly taking her top off exposing her tanned breast for Harry. "Come on Lord Potter get with the program and get out of those clothes." Harry just smirked at the girl and with a quick flick of his wand vanished his clothes. He stood there with his manhood at full attention watching Ginny's eyes travel to it as she licked her lips.

"Oh Lord Potter now what do you expect me to do with that." Harry walked towards the girl and with another flick vanished her shorts. He was happy to see that he was right she hadn't been wearing any underwear. He could also tell she didn't like tan lines. She gave him a sultry smile before sinking to her knees in front of him. "Oh, my Lord Potter I hope this is what you want." She then wrapped her hand around the base of his cock lifting it slowly out of the way. Once she had it moved she started to lick and suck on his balls slowly painstakingly moving her hand up and down his shaft.

Harry was in heaven Ginny obviously knew what she was doing and wasn't afraid to show it. She sucked one ball into her mouth bathing it with her tongue as her hand started to increase pace. Hearing Harry moan in pleasure just encouraged her as she let the ball come out of her mouth with a soft plop. She started twisting her hand as she went down on her stroke. Taking his other ball in her mouth giving it the same treatment. Harry could feel the tension building but he couldn't go yet it felt to good. Ginny quit her strokes and licked from the bottom of his balls slowly up his shaft letting her tongue flick the tip.

Harry grabbed a handful of hair feeling his knees getting weaker. Ginny softly and slowly took the head in her warm wet mouth. Starting to stroke him again she slowly swirled her tongue around the head. Her other hand was playing with her breast pinching and pulling her nipples. Harry was fighting his release as he watched his cock sink further and further in her mouth. _Good merlin her tongue was magical_ Once she had all of Harrys cock in her throat Ginny painstakingly withdrew it sucking as hard as she could until it came out of her mouth with a loud POP. That was all Harry could take as when the cool air hit the head of his manhood he came hard all over the redhead's face and chest. Rope after rope of cum splashed her but she didn't move. When he was done she gave him one last squeeze.

Standing up Ginny smiled and vanished the cum off her body. "Well are you done Lord Potter because I think it's time you took me upstairs and find a bed." Harry had to catch his breath before he could respond. "Holy shit Ginny I think you almost killed me. That was amazing and your right we better get upstairs quickly or I'm going to take you on that pool table." Ginny gave him another sultry wink. "Maybe next time for now I need you inside of me and well we do have to sleep before tryouts." Harry picked her up bridle style and carried her upstairs he needed a bed fast.

##### **AN** #####

 **Well I hope you all liked this chapter as it was fun to write I know my first chapter was horrible as it even made me cringe I plan to go back and fix that. I hope my writing is getting better as I have a friend on here helping me out with ideas and pushed me to be more specific he is an amazing writer and you should check out his story its long and has amazing plot SO SHOUTOUT to Cragglerock82 and his story Harry Potter and The Jade Dragon its based in Japan and really hooks you give it a look review please like favorite chapter four coming soon don't be afraid to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tonks watched as the two teens snuck into his bedroom. _Ah I can't blame them. Dam how long has it been since I had a good shag?_ Shaking her head Tonks went looking for the other young lord. She found him leaned against the railing on a balcony overlooking the pond. She stared at him for a few moments this was the first time she had seen him anything but alert. "You should be in bed you have to be up early." He turned towards her slowly and gave her a smile. "Why auror Tonks is that an offer for a cuddle buddy?" Tonks gave him a sultry smirk. "Now why would I do a thing like that and don't say because you're a lord."

James seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "To comfort me from the horror of earlier." Tonks looked the boy up and down. "Anyone else and I may have believed that but I was there. You and Harry looked like it was just another normal day in the neighborhood for you two. It almost looked like it was an everyday thing for you two." James turns back towards the pond mumbling something under his breath. "Oh no you don't" says Tonks as she grabs his hand turning him her way. "Tell me what you said or I will hex you."

James locks eyes with the pretty young auror. "I said you wouldn't be wrong Harry has been fighting since he was ten. I got to know him when I was eleven I've been fighting since then." Tonks had a dumbstruck look on her face. "So those men and Lord Malfoy they weren't the first you've had to kill?" James let out a bark of a laugh. "I wish no we are no stranger to killing to survive." Tonks squeezed his hand. "Is that why you left America?" James nodded and looked at their hands. "Yes, it was a few days after Harry left I went to a party hosted by my on and off again girlfriend's parents.

James's mind went back to that horrible day **. He had gone to get them drinks after a long bout of dancing. Looking up he saw brilliant burst of light in all colors.** _ **Fireworks? No one mentioned them but they are beautiful.**_ **He was making his way across the lawn when he saw the three security wizards run up to Lord Rose. Hurrying over James saw that all three were injured. "Lord Rose you need to get everyone out of here it's the disciples they've attacked were trying to hold them as long as possible." Lord Rose responded immediately yelling for the adults to get the children inside as fast as they could. "All able men with me to the front archway we must buy our wives time to get the children out."**

 **James saw her face set and determined to show pose in this dangerous hour. She was ushering people inside. Suddenly she looked his way and held her hand at the door beckoning him in. He just shook his head they both knew why the disciples were here and he wouldn't let good men die without trying to save them.**

"Turning away from her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life" said James quietly. Tonks took him in her arms and buried her face in his shoulder. She saw his mask fall she knew he had never told anyone this story. _I'll let him stop let him know I'll be here to listen if he needs me and can tell me more._ "It's ok you don't need to say anymore I understand what you did was brave. Just know I'm here for you if you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on I won't be going anywhere. I would like to know what happened to her if you don't mind me asking." James let out a deep sigh "she survived but I was beside her dad when he was killed." Tonks cringed thinking she knew where this was going. "She went off when I went to comfort her. She said it was all my fault that they had come for me and her father had paid the price for befriending me. She went on to say that she wouldn't be making the same mistake and if I ever came near her again she would curse me."

"That bitch you didn't mean for it to happen I'm sure you weren't expecting them to still attack you after Harry left." James chuckled weakly "not that soon at least." Tonks hugged him tightly then took his hand and pulled him towards the room. "Ok come on enough sappy stuff." "Huh come on where?" Tonks turned around giving him a saucy wink. "Well you did say you wanted a cuddle buddy and I would say after telling me that you earned it." She couldn't help the laugh that forced its way to her mouth at the flabbergasted look on his face. "Just cuddle Lord Yale even when you see my pjs." James recovered quickly as they entered his room. "Oh, and what might your pjs be auror Tonks." Smiling Tonks walks over and gives him a soft kiss. "Oh, I liked that maybe kissing will be allowed. As for my pjs well I didn't pack any so I guess nude it is." She started removing her clothes getting ready for bed.

Harry laid back on his bed spent as the sexy little redhead rolled off of him onto the bed. "Mmm that was amazing I'll be lucky if I can hold my broom tomorrow." Harry chuckled and pulled her to him as they got comfortable. "Oh, I don't know you held mine pretty well." She giggled and snuggled into him finally getting to sleep tomorrow was the big day.

Harry woke up to his wand vibrating. "Oh, make it stop or put it between my legs." Harry outright laughed at the vulgar way the redhead witch woke up. "No matter how interesting that would be we do need to get up and eat shower and get ready." Ginny pretended to pout but smiled and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. "Care for a shower Harry?" Giving her a wicked smirk he responded by picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

Tonks woke up warm and surprisingly comfortable. It had been awhile since she had slept so well. She noticed that James seemed to still be asleep and was resting good by the little smile of content on his face. _He didn't try anything I can't decide whether I'm pleased or mad. He opened up to me last night and here I was thinking he was an emotionless husk. Well aside from being horny that is. Speaking of horny that thing poking me in the arse can't be real. Can it? Jeeze get a grip Dora you hardly know the kid. Well it doesn't mean I can't have a little fun._ At that thought she softly ground her ass against his boxer covered bulge. "Mmm" groaned James as he began to wake up.

Tanks giggled and sat up suddenly causing him to fall on her side of the bed. "time to wake up sleepyhead." "Aw but I was so comfortable." He sat up looking at her exposed back. Giving her a small kiss on the shoulder he held her clothes out to her. She looks over her shoulder and gives him a smile. "Thank you you don't mind looking away, do you?" "Of course, I do but if I must." He said this with a small smile and turned away. When she was in her pants and bra she walked around the bed. Smiling at the dazed look on his face Tonks leaned in an gave him a small kiss. "Hurry up you need to eat before you go."

Harrys jaw dropped as he saw his cousin come out of James's room. _What was she doing in there. No way they didn't._ Tonks seemed to sense him watching and walked over. "It's not what you think. I went to tell him to go to bed last night. He needed to talk I was there I just gave him company." Harry smiled at his cousin l. "It's fine Tonks no need to explain James is a good guy but watch getting to close. He is a lady's man." "Oh, I can tell but I'll still be here for him." The cousins went down to the dining room together.

When they entered Harrys, mouth began to water at the smells that assaulted him. "Oh, wow who cooked." A bright eyed female house elf came hurrying by with a platter of sausage links. "I did Master Gryffindor sir. They not tell missy you came last night or I would have made dinner." "That's perfectly fine missy this smells great just what we needed on a day full of quidditch." The elf Missy smiled at Harry and ran back into the kitchen as James entered the dining room. "Hey James we, taking bets on what string we make?" James sat down with a plate of sausage and biscuits with gravy. "Bets hell Harriet I'll be starting I don't know where you'll be but don't worry even if your 3rd reserve ill make sure you get playing time." Ginny smirks at the Slytherin boy. "Ravenclaw has won the quidditch cup 5 years running now."

"Well they won't this year we Gryffindor's will." Ginny is playing with the food on her plate. "I don't know last year they compared us to the Chudley Canons we haven't had a good seeker in ages. We have great beaters and good chasers but you need a seeker to win." Harry looks over at James snickering. "What's so funny you know I'm a fair seeker." "Oh yeah you're a great seeker Harry I was laughing because well don't you own the canons?" Ginny nearly spit her food out at this. "WHAT you own a quidditch team?" Harry sort of shrugs "well yeah I guess I should look into that this is the off season so maybe I can help get some better players and equipment. You should check on the Tornados too James."

This was too much for Ginny to comprehend she was sat there with her mouth opening and closing. James couldn't help but laugh. "Reenacting last night there Weasley?" Turning a bright crimson Ginny flipped him off and went back to eating. Tonks could only chuckle. "You three need to hurry James Harry you both have letters here read them before we go. Passing each boy his letter they ate while they read. "Uhoh mom found out about Hogsmead and is pissed I didn't floo her dad handled it but I'm toast." He looked over at James who stood there with his mouth hanging open. "What's wrong James you look like you've seen a ghost." Slowly James slides his letter over to Harry and looks at Tonks in a weird way that she can't identify.

Harry took the letter and saw that it was actually two pieces he grabbed the first as it looked more like a letter the other appeared to be a contract.

 _ **Dear Lord Yale I write to inform you of a contract that my solicitor has brought to my attention. It is a contract that dates back to when House Bones became a vassal of House Yale. At the time we became vassals there were no direct female decedents of House Bones. So as a payment for becoming your houses vassal House Yale agreed as Did House Bones that when there was a Lord Yale and a Heiress Bones meaning that there would not be a male heir that the Lord Yale would be in a marriage contract with Heiress Bones. As you are aware shortly afterwards your family moved to America and there has not been a Lord Yale in nearly 300 Years. Upon you taking the mantle the contract has been activated. Stating that You Lord James Brandon Yale are betrothed to my niece Heiress Susan Faye Bones. The contract states that she must bear the Bones family an Heir as well as another child. She would keep her family name and your firstborn will continue that line. I am sure you have questions the contract is below I will have her meet you after tryouts to discuss.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely Amelia Bones**_

Harry couldn't believe what he had just read. "Shit well uh at least she's pretty." James just shook his head and let Tonks read the note as he read the contract. When she finished she couldn't stop laughing. Harry looks over at her as he grabs his gear bag shrinking it. "What's so funny cousin and are you staying here or going to tryouts?" "Oh, I have to go and what's funny is the Lady's man has to be a married man." James chuckles lightly "yes but I can still be a how did you put it lady's man as I have three titles." This shut Tonks up as she processed the information. They all walked outside and mounted up taking off they made quick time to the pitch.

When they landed Harry noticed that there were several groups at the stadium. Looking around he saw that it was divided by house and began walking towards the Gryffindors waving bye to James as he headed to the Slytherins. When he got to the other Gryffindors a stern looking witch walked up followed by a younger adult witch. The older of the two had everyone gather around and began to speak. "Ok for those of you who do not know my name is madam Hooch and this young lady is my new assistant madam Taylor. We will be overseeing your tryouts today and if need be tomorrow. Now that being said I will go and get things ready Madam Taylor will tell you what is going on."

Madam Taylor was about 5,8 with long brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore lose fit quidditch robes cut for movement not to flatter. She had a cute round face and a cheerful smile as she looked at the group of students around her. "Ok first things first can I get the captains to the front please up here with me." As she said this a black girl a little older than Harry stepped away from the Gryffindors she had her hair braided and tied out of her way. She looked to Harry like she took her quidditch seriously which is what he preferred. Next up was a pretty Asian girl in blue quidditch robes. She had straight black hair and as far as Harry could tell through her robes a very buxom top. She was followed by a dark tanned boy in yellow robes. He had to be 5'11 he was muscular but not like a beater so if Harry had to guess he was a chaser. He had short brown hair and was smiling at Madam Taylor. Last but not least was none other than Tracey Davis in green quidditch robes cut to accent her curves. _She never said she played quidditch must have been wanting to surprise us._

Madam Taylor shook each of their hands as they came up. "Ok each of you now sees who is captain of your house team I want you to line up with them and they will get you set how they want." Harry moved off with his captain as she waved the Gryffindors over. "Ok for those who don't know my name is Angelina Johnson I play chaser and have been made quidditch captain this year. What I want first is last year's starters to stand a little way apart from each other by position." As they did Harry got a look at last year's team all except there was no keeper or seeker. "Ok good now chasers go to Ginny and Alicia, Beaters go to the twins, keepers stand over there please as we have no keeper. Anyone wishing to try for seeker over there same reason." As they all spread out Harry saw most were here for beaters or chasers with only six in the keeper area and 3 in seeker.

James followed Tracey with a wide grin on his face. _The little shit wanted to get a reaction out of us._ Tracey stood in front of the Slytherins with five other players. "Ok listen up these 5 were last years starting team so this is what you have to beat good luck. No beating around the bush I expect them to be starters this year as well. Ok beaters line up over there chasers there seekers here keepers there and fall in line NOW." James snickered and walked over to the four other guys trying for beaters. Looking around he saw that Slytherin had the least number of students at of all the houses. "We only allow the best so those who know they aren't good enough don't show up" said Tracey from beside him. "I bet nice touch with not telling me you play." "Well in my defense you weren't exactly interested in anything I had to say the last time we met." James smirked as he remembered the dress she had been in. "Well I was distracted by that dress and you being oh so willing to get out of it." Tracey just smiled and looked over to Madam Taylor who had stood back in front of the students.

"Ok now go to your locker rooms and wait till you are called on. Those of you who need to change better do so soon as we will start in ten minutes." Harry followed Angelina and the Gryffindors into an expanded locker room decked out in red and gold. Angelina stood in front of the team on a bench with last year's starters behind her. "Ok whoever needs to change better do so now you heard Madam Taylor. And yes, this is a coed locker room so girls try to ignore the stares." Some of the girls just stood there frozen while others made small groups and began to change the guys that had already changed stood in front of the younger girls blocking them from view. Angelina looked at the people not changing. "If this is a problem leave now I don't want to and won't listen to complaints." A large group of girls and smaller group of guys left looking dejected.

Harry quickly changed and couldn't help but look at a few of the girls as they did. Ginny had no shame and stripped down to a thong and sports bra before getting in her gear. Earning quite a few whistles. Fred and George were sitting beside another redhead boy who was putting on keeper pads. _Could he be another brother? Jeeze her parents must shag like rabbits._

James followed the Slytherins into their locker room and stood to the side as Tracey stood on a podium. "Ok were up first as we have the smallest number trying out so everyone get changed. Girls they're going to look anyway so don't bother to hide if you're not comfortable being naked might as well leave because we have coed showers as well." James smirked as a few of the girls looked like they might leave then saw the older girls start to change. As the girls changed the guys kept their eyes away as much as they could and got changed turning their backs when they finished. James quickly cast a wandless glamour and changed into his gear. After everyone was changed Madam Taylor walked in.

Looking around she nodded "ok Captain Davis lead your team out the pitch is yours." "Thank you, Madam Taylor ok team follow me, get in the air as fast as you can then form up by position." James followed the other beaters out and mounted his Razor009 broom. Taking off hard he breathed a sigh of relief he loved being in the air. Quickly he formed up with the other beaters as the team made a large circle in the air for Tracey. She flew up in the center and did a slow turn counting how many were in each group.

"Ok chasers we are going to start by flying laps. But you will be flying and dodging obstacles on your second pass. Beaters get two sets of bludgers and get ready to give them something to dodge. Keepers one to each goal post chasers on your fourth lap you will be catching the quaffle and trying to score. On the whistle, you will take off everyone else get into position." James was impressed she was going to make sure she had the best chasers that he could tell. At the same time, she was checking accuracy and power from the beaters. Checking the skill of the keeper as well. Her whistle blew and the twelve chasers took off towards the other side of the pitch.

As they got near the goal post a couple of the girls shied down on their speed to make a controlled turn. While a few came to a sudden stop reversing direction. The last group did a tight turn around the goalpost and shot off towards the other end. James noticed that the starters from last year were in the last group. As the chasers went to go around Tracey she used her wand to signal the four that had slowed to come to her. When all four were there she pointed at the ground and they all descended looking rejected. "OK BEATERS HERE THEY COME." James was lucky enough to have been giving one of the starting shots. He watched the first part of the group go by as the other boys swung and tried to hit them. One boy managed to knock a chaser off course. James smiled when he saw the two starters come up. Aiming slightly in front of them he slammed his bat into his bludger sending it rocketing in front of the chasers. Just as the starters thought they had made it through WHAM a sickly crunch noise was heard through the stadium. James's bludger had connected with one of the chasers shoulders and it appeared to be broken. As his bludger connected it sent the chaser into the other starter knocking them both off their brooms.

Madam Hooch was waving her wand at the two chasers as Madam Taylor ran up with a potions bag. Even with her quick casting both players hit the ground pretty hard. Tracey made everyone stop as she went to check on them. Landing beside the four she walked up slowly. Her starting male chaser Thomas was the one James had hit he was sitting up downing a potion. His arm was hung at a weird angle but Madam Taylor was looking it over. Samantha was laying on her side trying to catch her breath. "Well will they be ok." Madam Taylor looked over at the girl with a glare. "Yes, they will she just needs a pain killing potion and to catch her breath. He on the other hand will need the hospital wing as his shoulder is crushed." Tracey nodded and looked at Thomas. "You made the team both of you I'm just looking for second string now." Taylor looked up at her and grimaced. "I know you expected to keep all the starters from last year but I think you need to look at that guy closely. He hit me at my top speed I didn't even see it coming I thought I was out of range. Dammit he had to have aimed too as there was no way he would have knocked me into Sammy if he hadn't hit my shoulder."

Tracey just smiled as she had already thought of all this. Taking off she told the chasers to get back at it. When they came around for their quaffle runs she watched James and her two starters closely. James had a mental conversation with the to lead beaters they were all ready to split the chasers group as they came by for their goals. Watching as the first player crossed his imaginary line James slammed a bludger down at the chasers as the other boys hit from both sides. All they heard was crunch and screams as four chasers fell. One had a broken broom from James's bludger hitting right in front of her thighs. Tracey just waved them off after she saw they were ok. "Ok beaters enough sit back and watch with me." James sat and watched the remaining two chasers tried to score. Tracey and the other starting chaser both took shots as well. Pretty soon Tracey blew her whistle. The remaining players gathered around her.

"Ok so chasers team one will be me Samantha and Thomas as I thought." She looked over at the two girls who were left and smiled. "Congratulations you made the reserve team excellent work out there go sit down and watch the seekers. Ok next keepers Isobel MacDonald starting and Meghan Queen reserve congratulations girls. Beaters well this is where things change I didn't think I would be changing my starters but here goes. Starters Blaise Zabini James Yale reserve Montague and Nott. James there is no denying you have skill Montague isn't mad you took his place. Ok seekers to the front."

Four players flew up to her one of which James recognized as Malfoy. He thought he had seen Narcissa here. He sat back on his broom to watch what Tracey had them do. "Ok for the first part of the tryout I will be releasing twelve snitches two have a little green band around them. The two that bring me those will go head to head for the starter position don't go till I say." She waved her wand at a box on the ground and a hail of gold exploded out of it as the snitches took off. James couldn't keep track so he watched the seekers. When Tracey blew her whistle, they took off in different directions. Tracey watched the seekers go as two spun around in circles looking at all the snitches. She sighed as she saw Malfoy above the rest looking down when he suddenly swooped down and flew through the center goal post. He flew back to Tracey and held out his hand. "That was easy you may as well make me starter now Davis." "Go over there you pompous prick." She watched as the other snitch was caught and brought to her by Flora Carrow. "Ok you two I'm going to do the same thing except with one snitch that has a band." She released the snitches and watched as they took off fifteen minutes later Draco was holding the snitch and so ended the Slytherin tryouts. As they all landed Tracey told them they could leave and she would send them a message about practice. Before they could leave Madam, Hooch stopped them all.

"I have a small announcement before you leave this year Hogwarts will be participating in a multi school multinational quidditch and dueling tournament. Therefore, we have allowed earlier tryouts and will allow practice so you may all get better and try and make the school team." At that she walked away leaving the students to start gossiping. Tracey lead them to the showers but James hung behind as he had just seen Susan. Making his way towards her he was suddenly stopped by Narcissa Malfoy. Sighing he gave her a smile.

"How may I help you Ms. Malfoy?" "Lord Yale I was hoping for a moment of your time to discuss something with you. Oh, and congratulations on making the team." James saw that Susan was talking with Hannah and the Hufflepuff team was beginning their tryouts. "Yes, thank you what is it you wished to discuss." Not really paying attention to her James was half listening as he watched the strawberry blonde. "Well Lord Yale it is about my son. Well I have a proposition for you." "Go on" said James waving his hand at her looking Susan up and down. "I wish for my son to be able to Have his father's title. In exchange for the title and his trust vault back. I well I would consent to bear you an heir immediately. I assure you I am quite capable and would be able to do the work of raising." James barely heard her as he watched Susan's yellow dress rise up a little showing of more of her leg. Turning back to Narcissa he nodded. "Yes, fine he can have the title." "And his trust?" "Yes, listen we can discuss this maybe tonight I have something I want you to read over since you are a solicitor." He handed her the contract and began to walk off. "Lord Yale I will come talk to you tonight."

Harry was chatting with the other Gryffindors getting to know them when the door opened. In stepped the Asian Ravenclaw and three other girls. She smiled as they entered "hello we just wanted to wish you luck as you're going to need all the help you can get when you play us. Oh, Angelina I could help you pick actual valuable players if you want." The other girls snickered as she spoke. Then a short brown-haired girl to her right spoke up. "I don't know Cho I see some potential in here a few might make riding a broom fun." She said the last part in a sultry tone as she stared at Harry. "Get out Cho and take them with you we are going to take you down this year." "Tut Tut Tut I doubt that Johnson care to make a bet." Angelina looked weary "what bet?" "Oh, if your already scared don't worry about it." "What bet Cho we will take it." "Well in that case a small match first to fifty no snitch seeker can be another chaser. Losers chasers shower with the other team's male players." Walking out smiling Cho couldn't stop her giggle and stopped. "Oh, and one more thing Hermione gets to shower with whoever she picks bye bye Johnson I'll tell Terry to expect you."

"That bitch tricked me ok we can't lose." She looked over at Ginny and Alicia. "I'm sorry but we will win." Both girls just nodded as Madam Hooch came to get them for their tryouts. They all headed to the pitch together and stood in a circle as Angelina started telling them what they would do. "Ok let's start with chasers don a few laps then get in line for goals. Fred George, you to will watch the hoops." The twins nodded and flew up to the post. "After I have my chasers keepers will go up and try and defend while beaters will be doing target practice on the other end of the pitch." She blew her whistle and they all took off.

James finally made it over to Susan who froze in her conversation with Hannah. Hannah seeing her friend tense up looked behind her into the tall dark and handsome face of her best friends new betrothed. _Jeeze it could have been worse hot with a capital h and rich._ "Hello Heiress Abbott, do you mind if I speak with Susan alone?" Hannah shook her head and gave Susan's hand a squeeze before walking off. James sat beside Susan and watched her for a few moments then she began to speak. "I watched your tryout you are an amazing beater if a little violent." James chuckled darkly "well beaters are typically the more violent position and thank you for the compliment." Susan nodded still looking at the ground. "I will be a good wife just to let you know." "Oh, I never had a doubt of that I have my solicitor looking over the contract as I'm sure you know it says I must begin courting immediately." Susan nodded "yes sir is there anything any rules you wish to place at this moment?" James looked thoughtful and then glanced down her body. "Yes, I want to see under that dress." Susan went beat red as he uttered the words she had been dreading. "M May we go somewhere private please?" "Of course." He took her hand and led her into an old equipment room casting a locking charm on the door he turned to her.

Susan was scared nervous and ashamed. She didn't know her betrothed at all and now she was about to be naked in front of him. She felt his hand lift her chin and the next thing she knew he was kissing her. As the kiss broke she found she wanted more but he had stepped back. "First I have multiple titles I will not quit at any time pursuing other girls understand." "Yes, sir I didn't think you would." "Good second you may have a boyfriend without sex. Third you will spend two nights a week in my bed." Susan nodded and steeled herself for what she was about to say. "What about a girlfriend?" James does a double take looking at the girl before him. "A what really? Who?" Susan looks down again worried as he hadn't said yes. "Yes, a girl and its well its Hannah. She wants to have a boyfriend too so it's not like she would be taking my time from you." "Susan calm down yes you can have a girlfriend you can even have sex with her. As for time with me I'm not even sure what that will mean yet but you will have time to enjoy. Now I did make one rather rude demand and I still want it." Slowly with shaking hands Susan pulls the small straps of her dress and lets it pool around her feet leaving her in a yellow pair of knickers and matching bra. James licks his lips trying not to touch. "The bra then you may stop." Susan unfastens her bra and looks at the ground as she drops it.

James stares at her licking his lips he can't stop the moan that came from him. They were perfect white creamy skin with bright pink nipples that were instantly hardening. He couldn't stop himself from walking over to her taking her chin in his hand he kissed her softly. Susan was in shock. _His lips are so soft why is he kissing me he could do whatever he wants thanks to that dammed contract._ He pulled his lips from hers and looked into her steel grey eyes. She saw his eyes flick back to her exposed breast just as his hands found their way to her hips. "You have a choice Susan I want you I don't know if it's for more than sex as I don't know you yet. So, your choice I can just get what I want right now or you spend the next two weeks before school with me night and day so I can get to know you." Susan looked into the deep brown pools of his eyes. _He is giving me a choice why he already has me almost naked. He would stop just because I asked to get to know him maybe he's not all bad._ "I would like to get to know you b before you we go further Lord Yale." Smiling down at the girl James kisses her again. "Then first call me James Susan second you need to get dressed before my body takes over." Blushing Susan gets dressed and they walk out of the room.

Angelina had her beaters and chasers she even had a half decent keeper now she needed a seeker. "Ok seekers line up we are going to do a race around the goal post and then you will dodge the bludgers." Harry took off as he heard the whistle. He crouched low on his broom and couldn't hear anything but the wind whistling in his ear. He saw the post getting closer and when he got to it he stepped on the end of his broom making as tight a turn as he could. On his way, back he saw the beaters lining up. Suddenly, he was having to dodge and weave in between the bludgers then suddenly he was on the other side he had made it. Looking behind him he saw he was the only one who had and Angelina was flying over to him.

"Ok go get some lunch with the team and then well have our match Madam Taylor said she would ref." Harry landed beside the other players getting the congratulatory backslaps and handshakes they made their way to the front of the pitch. When they all get there Harry sees James walking up with Susan and he gives him a brief hug. "Congrats Harriet knew you could do it what now." "We are going out to eat and then we have a match with the Ravenclaw team they challenged us." "Already well shit good luck I think I'll go check out Slytherin Manor tell me how it goes." Harry nods and jogs to catch up with the team.

Fred looks at the rest of the team "so where do you guys want to eat?" Angelina walks up at that moment "the three broomsticks its close and I'll treat." "Well I need no more encouragement than that" said George. All of them laughed at his remark as Angelina introduced Ron Weasley the youngest male Weasley and their new keeper. Upon arriving at the pub, the others went and took seats as Harry went to say hello to Narcissa Malfoy who sat at a table reading a piece of parchment. Walking up to her Harry gives a slight bow. "Hello Ms. Malfoy, how are you today?" Narcissa looks at the young Lord and smiles. "I wish I was better and you Lord Potter." "Is there anything I can help with milady and I am great I'm here with the Gryffindor quidditch team I just became the new seeker." "Congratulations Lord Potter" said a beaming Narcissa. "As for helping me you may be able to help me with one problem."

Harry sits down beside her and looks her in the eyes. "Tell me what you need Narcissa." "Well I made a rather serious deal with Lord Yale and he has agreed to give my son Draco his title of Lord Malfoy as well as his trust back." "Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" Narcissa quickly nods "oh yes, it is but well I want Draco to be able to live like a lord and his trust won't allow that I'm too afraid to ask Lord Yale for more than the trust. If you could help bring it to his attention." "No" said Harry flatly. Narcissa was stunned she didn't think the young lord would be so negative. "I will give you some gold for Draco as I don't think James would even consider it." At that Harry pulled out his beseecher book and wrote out a check to Draco for the sum of two hundred thousand galleons. "Is that enough for him to restore his name?" Narcissa almost spit her drink out reading the slip. "Y Yes Lord Potter it is plenty I don't know how to repay you." Narcissa got a sad look on her face for a split second before looking Harry in the eyes. "If you have a little time I can work on repaying you I have a room in the back."

This time it was Harrys turn to choke on his drink sputtering he shook his head. "No wait I don't need that. I would like your help though." Cissa looked skeptical at the young lord. "With what Lord Potter?" "I want you to look into the finances and contracts of the Chudley Canons I own the team and will be looking to make some changes can you do that." Narcissa nods her head smiling "easily ill head over as soon as I finish with Draco. Would you like me to look into getting you some analysts to vet players?" "Yes, please I look forward to your report goodbye for now."

Harry joined the rest of the team for a meal before they headed back to the stadium. Angelina was giving them pointers and a pep talk the whole way. "Just remember Harry they know nothing about you Chang will probably shadow you the whole time so watch her. Oh, and watch that tart of a chaser Hermione she will do anything to win last year she didn't wear knickers and gave Oliver a peek so they could score while he was distracted." This had the guys laughing as they all said they couldn't blame the guy.

Walking out on to the pitch they were greeted by Ravenclaws team and Madam Taylor. She stepped forward to address both teams. "Captains shake hands and get in the air the game will start when I blow my whistle." Angelina shook Cho's hand and squeezed as hard as she could before kicking off to join her team. They heard the whistle as Alicia dived for the quaffle she was struck hard in the side as Granger shoulder checked her. The quaffle was recovered by one of the claws and they were off at full speed towards the goal post. Harry had to admire their teamwork as the two chasers kept moving the quaffle between them so the Gryffs couldn't get close enough. One last pass and the lead chaser hurled the quaffle at the far goalpost away from Ron. Harry didn't think Ron would make it but then the boys hands were there and he was passing to Ginny who shot off like a red blur. Wham! She dropped the quaffle as the bludger hit her chest. Harry had just enough time to see Granger take a shot at the post as Ron dove a little too late. Ten nil Ravenclaw came Madam Taylors magnified voice. Harry began looking for the snitch in earnest. Looking around he noticed Cho tailing him so he shot off towards the goalpost only to see her dive. His heart leapt into his throat as he saw it maybe twenty feet off the ground. Diving laying as flat on his broom as he could Harry knew he would never beat her. Just as she reached out to get it she was struck on the ass by a bludger sending her into the ground hard.

George Weasley was posing in midair beaming he gave Harry thumbs up. "I have your back Harry don't worry although I think I popped her bugger cherry with that one." Harry couldn't help but laugh as Cho mounted her broom again looking like it was very uncomfortable. Looking at the score he couldn't help but grimace as it was sixty to twenty in favor of the Claws. He saw Angelina twist away from one of the opposing chasers and split off into an arrowhead formation with Ginny and Alicia. They were diving and rising dodging the other chasers while passing the quaffle. Just as they got near the goal post Angelina went to throw at the far-left post. The Claws keeper dove as he did she dropped the quaffle and Ginny did a barrel roll throwing it through the far-right post.

Harry watched as the quaffle came back in play and couldn't help but think the Claws played well together. Granger had caught the ball and whipped it behind her head turning to block the Gryffs chasers. The other two Claw chasers caught it and the one without the quaffle swung around and sped off in front of the chaser that had it close on her tail. Harry seeing that the lead chaser was going to block anyone who got in their way dived right for her. When he was on her she swooped at him turning in midair blocking him with her broom. Harry had to roll his broom to avoid getting close lined by her. When he got right side up he heard a cheer and looked over seeing Cho flying towards him the snitch in her hand.

As the team's land Madam Taylor congratulates Ravenclaw and leaves the pitch. Cho steps up to a fuming Angelina. "Well Johnson looks like Ravenclaw is still the better team give us fifteen minutes and you can join the boys in the shower." She goes to step away then pauses. "Oh, and Hermione said Potter can join her now so come along." Harry looks over at Angelina who is chewing her lip looking at him worried. He shrugs and hands his broom to George taking Hermione's hand he lets her lead him to the showers. She led him into a side room of the Ravenclaw locker room that had a large square shower with two taps on each wall. She turned and smiled at him "I believe you have to many clothes on unless you were planning to help me undress first." Harry couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he walked to the pretty brunette. "Oh, I'm thinking you first definitely." Taking her shirt in his hands he slowly pulls it over her head revealing a grey sports bra that he grazes on his way up getting him a wink. After he had her shirt off he looked down at her staring at her lips that cracked into a smile. "If you want to kiss me then do it already Potter I wouldn't tell you no." He kissed her roughly on her mouth and slipped his hands down her sides to her waist. When he got there, he undid her quidditch pants pushing them to the floor.

Pulling back from the kiss and getting a sigh from the Ravenclaw chaser Harry admired the view of her lithe body in only the grey sports bra and matching grey cotton panties. "Oh, very nice now let's get you out of those." Reaching forward her hands slapped his away. "Nope we are way to uneven get to stripping Potter I want to see that body." Harry quickly stripped off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his tight blue boxers. "Oh, much better" said Hermione as she turned her back to him. He watched as she removed the bra and started turning the water on with her back still too him. Harry couldn't help but moan at the sight of her grey panties getting wet and clinging to her luscious ass. He dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower intent to enjoy this punishment for his lose.

Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor locker room. Angelina is still fuming but is very nervous at the same time. She had made this bet now her Ginny and Alicia had to go shower with the Ravenclaw boys. Also, there was no telling what that tart Hermione was doing to Harry. She looked over at the other two girls who were gathering their bags looking dejected. "I am so sorry I understand if you both hate me now." Ginny turns to her giving her a weak smile. "We don't hate you we both knew there was a chance we would lose its just a shower they won't stare any more than this lot." Alicia nodded standing with her bag. "Besides you're the one that is going to be in close proximity with Boot." This made Angelina grimace as she led the girls to the Claws locker room. She had dated Terry the year before and had almost gone all the way with him until she found him and Granger tangled up in a broom closet. Ever since that day she couldn't stand to be in the same room as either of them.

Arriving at the Ravenclaw locker room Angelina went to knock but as she did the door opened. Cho and the other girls on the Ravenclaw team minus Hermione stepped out. "Oh there you are the boys are waiting." Slowly walking past them the Gryffindor chasers start to undress and step into the steamy shower room. The wolf whistles started as soon as they walked in soon followed by the boys surrounding them. Terry took Angelina's arm and pulled her naked body against his causing her to try and move further away. "The deal was a shower not a fuck don't get any ideas." Terry grinned at her and slapped her on the ass. "Then get to showering bitch your redhead friend doesn't seem to mind letting us touch. Angelina looked over at Ginny and her mouth dropped at the sight of her friend being fucked against the wall. Turning away she showered as quick as she could and ran out of the locker room ready to go home.

Harry having just finished an amazing shower with Hermione had his gear packed and was ready to floo home. Finally making it to the floo he was exhausted after the tryouts then match then that brunette minx had tried to kill him in the shower she never stopped wanting it. Now he was ready for a quiet night of rest. Stepping into the fire he calmly said Black Manor. The second he stepped out of the floo he instantly relaxed until he heard. "HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK COME HERE!"

 _ **AN Well I am currently working on fixing chapter one and will be writing chapter 5 soon I hope you enjoy the story I am as always review like favorite suggestions are always welcome as are betas see you next time**_


	5. The Wizengamot

Chapter Five

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK GET IN HERE!" _Oh no I forgot mom found out about Hogsmead I am dead._ Harry walks timidly into the dining room seeing his mom and step-dad sitting at the table. Sirius gives him a weak smile and pushes a chair out with his foot. Sitting down Harry gives his mom a smile. "Hey mom it's not as bad as it sounds I promise it was just a little tussle me and James handled it no problem." Lily didn't calm down if anything these words seemed to make her madder Sirius seemed to be hiding not wanting to get involved. "JUST A LITTLE TUSSLE there were ten death eaters if Amelia was right. Even she admits she could be wrong as a few were hard to identify. I am glad you two are ok Harry James Potter but you should have come straight home that instant young man. The instant we got word we flooed to Hogsmead and no one knew where you were."

Hurry nodded sheepishly "we went to Gryffindor Manor I got so caught up with it I forgot to floo mom. The next day was tryouts and all so I didn't get a chance to say anything till today I'm sorry mom please don't be mad. We weren't alone Madam Bones had Dora look after us she saw me off then went with James to see Slytherin Manor." Sirius perked up at this info and seeing a way to cut his wife's rant off jumped on it. "Nymphadora Tonks?" Seeing his son nod he continued. "Oh, I had heard she was in the Auror Corp one of the top recruits Lily they were safe with her. Hell, she was safe with them the death eaters don't realize how strong these boys are. So, tryouts how did they go son." Harry smiled a true smile and seemed to light up. "Oh, it was great I made the team first string seeker I think we can work good together, they aren't Wampus but they mesh well and I think I will to. James also made the Slytherin team as a beater."

Lily rant finally over hugged her son. "That's great Harry next time floo at least or you will be grounded for life do you understand me." "Yes, ma'am I am sorry mom I was distracted. We got Tonks a broom and then bumped into this Weasley girl and got to talking to her." Lily turned around with her glass of tea. "Weasley as in Arthur and Molly Weasley?" Harry looks at his mom queerly "yeah it's their daughter Ginny Weasley why do you know them." Sirius lets out a laugh "oh we know them good folks Arthur has this insane obsession with muggles he's a real hoot." Lily just shook her head at Sirius and slid a couple letters over to Harry. "Those came for you this morning Harry." Looking down at the letters he saw one was from Hogwarts and the other was from the Ministry.

Opening the one from Hogwarts first Harry found his new book and supplies list for the coming year. He was excited to go and get his new school supplies but he needed to find out why the Ministry was writing him. Opening their letter, he gave it a quick read before letting out a sigh. "The Ministry is questioning whether or not I can take my seat on the Wizengamot. Says they have a meeting scheduled two days from now and I'm required to attend. I didn't think the Ministry had a choice in the matter as they have no power over the Wizengamot?" Sirius smiled at his son "oh they don't and it's up to you to show them that. The Wizengamot allows the Ministry one seat and one vote as a favor. The Ministry seems to have it in its mind that they are in charge and do not seem to like the fact that between us we will bring in another nineteen votes."

Harry looked at him in a confused manner "how nineteen isn't it one vote per house?" "No, the Ministry tried to have a law passed awhile back to do that but couldn't get the support. No votes are done by House ranking. Noble houses get one vote as does the Ministry, Ancient and Noble houses get three votes. So, you being Lord Potter get three from House Potter, three from House Peverell, and three from House Gryffindor. That gives you nine votes in total a large block for or against whatever you vote on. I get three votes for House Black. James gets three from House Yale three from House Slytherin and one from House Grindelwald for a total of seven votes. All in all, if we voted together with our totals and support we could make very momentous changes to laws and votes. That is what scares the Ministry and it should."

Harry nods along listening to Sirius talk as his mom places a plate of breakfast in front of him. "So, the Ministry has no choice but to give us our votes then?" Sirius glances up from his plate, "oh they think they do and I'm going to leave it up to you and James to prove them wrong. It is the only way you can prove that you deserve your seats so I suggest you come up with a plan. The Minister Fudge is a tool and crooked to boot. I would be willing to bet that someone is tugging his chain as the little prick doesn't have the balls to try and take us on himself." "Sirius language but he is right Harry you need to get with James and make a plan. Where is he?" Harry just shrugs and continues to eat.

James Yale had just arrived in Tutshill and was walking into the Tornados stadium. A pretty redhaired witch came rushing up to him in a light blue skirt and blouse. Her heels were clicking against the ground as she hurried. Stopping before him she took a second to catch her breath. "Lord Yale I am so sorry you had to wait we just found out you were coming for today. Mr. Bayless is waiting for you in his office he's talking to a potential player is the reason he didn't greet you himself. If you will follow me ill lead you to his office." She paused for a second with a look of worry on her face. "Oh, I am so sorry sir I forgot to ask if you wanted anything before we go please forgive my thoughtless mind."

James let out a light chuckle giving her a small smile. "Well first the manager can wait as I would like to see the team they are practicing right, now aren't they?" The witch nearly tripped on the steps she was about to climb. She whipped around to look at the young lord. "Y You don't want to see Mr. Bayless first? Well yes the team is practicing right now as a matter of fact I believe their break is about to begin." She was checking her watch as she said this last part and started towards a tunnel on the left.

Harry had just finished reading a book on Wizengamot practices and felt as if his head was about to explode. Rubbing his temples, he stood up and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of tea when the floo came to life. Walking slowly over to it Harry waited as out stepped Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Harry wrapped his pretty blonde friend in a hug giving her a quick kiss on the lips before smiling at Susan. "Hello Susan, may I call you Susan?" The bubbly Hufflepuff gave him a radiant smile and small curtsey. "Of course, Lord Potter if I may call you Harry." Harry nodded getting a light slap from Hannah. "Oh, stop you two we came over to see if you wanted to do something we are bored." She said this last part while practically hanging off his neck and with pleading eyes. Harry took a quick second to look the girls over. Hannah was in a loose white blouse that was buttoned to the last two buttons. It was untucked from her tan skirt that went down to her knees. Susan on the other hand he couldn't understand why James wasn't someplace private with her.

She was in a pair of tight leather pants that looked to be painted on her. Above that she had on a blood red silk halter top tied behind her neck and in the middle of her back. Harry didn't normally notice a girl's shoes but the knee high black leather boots she was wearing drew his attention. He couldn't help but stare at the two blondes before him what guy could say no to such a sight.

He gave the two puffs a smile that made both of their cheeks color. "I would be delighted to take you two for a meal." Holding both his arms out each girl took one and followed him into the living room where his parents sat chatting.

Sirius looked up and couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he saw Harry walking into the room with two beautiful girls on his arm. _Dam he is my son._ Lily looking up after seeing Sirius stare off behind her couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped her lips. _Merlin help us he's just like James and Sirius. Sirius better have taught him the contraception charm like he said._

Smiling despite her thought Lily looked to her son. "Harry did you need something?" With a small nod and a grin at his dad who gave him a slight wink Harry stepped forward. "I am going to take Hannah and Susan to lunch I didn't want to take off without letting you know." Lily gave him another smile and shared it with the girls. "Ok Harry be safe floo me if you won't be here tonight do you understand." Nodding Harry walks with the girls back to the floo and takes a pinch before saying Diagon Alley. With a whoosh of green flames, he motions the girls to step in then he follows.

Back in Tutshill James has just finished watching the players practice and is walking towards the locker room. The young witch motioned him through the door beside the locker room which turned out to be a cafeteria of sorts where the players where eating and drinking on their break. She pointed to a small man in a pair of khaki slacks and a light blue polo shirt. "That's Mr. Omid he is the current coach I will leave you to talk to him. I will also inform Mr. Bayless where you are sir." With that the redhead walked back out the door.

James began to walk over to the coach just as he noticed him he stood up. "I am sorry sir today is a closed practice and I'm not sure how you got all the way back here but you will need to leave." James held up his hand to pause the man before he got into a tirade as he knew coaches could. "Sir I am James Yale as to how I got in well I own the place so it wasn't that hard."

Back at Diagon Alley Harry had just stepped into the club with the two gorgeous Hufflepuffs and were sitting in a booth looking at the menu. Hannah gives him a smile that seems to light up the slightly dim club. "Thank you so much for taking us out Harry we were extremely bored and I kind of missed you." Harry leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Susan took that opportunity to thank him as well. "Yes, thank you Harry we had no idea what we were going to do until tonight. You really did save us a headache." Harry turned his smile to her and leaned towards her. Susan started to panic as he got closer. _Oh, merlin is he going to kiss me? Harry Potter kissing me oh my god. Wait Hannah's here and I'm supposed to be with James. Grr but its Harry freaking Potter._ She was saved from her inner ramblings as Harry gave her a slight kiss on the cheek.

"No need to thank me I needed a break from the stress." Hannah looked up from her menu with confusion. "What is stressing you Harry maybe we can help." Susan looked at her new friend nodding along. "She's right we are here to help lay into us." Harry gave her a smirk that she couldn't understand until she realized what she said could have a double meaning. "I uh I just um meant we can uh help." Hannah took pity on her now cherry red girlfriend. "He knew what you meant Suzie he is just being mean bad Harry. Now spill so we can help."

Harry was about to start talking when the waiter came and took their orders. Upon seeing who it was he stammered and ran to get his manager. He quickly came back with his manager in tow. The old man who they found out was the owner was ecstatic to meet the legendary Harry Potter. He insisted on getting a picture with Harry and the girls. After Harry had signed it he told them order whatever they wanted no charge. He whispered to them that he would activate privacy wards and that anything they wanted they would get sliding a drink menu to Harry before leaving.

All three teens were laughing but Hannah took the menu from Harry and ordered them all drinks. Harry looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Did my sweet innocent little badger just order liquor?" She gave him a crooked little grin that would have James proud. "Well my parents are out of town so me and Suzie are spending the night alone at my house with my dad's liquor cabinet." Susan's eyes got wide as Hannah admitted this. "Hanny really tell the world why don't you." Hannah shrugged "Harry won't tell, will you?" She gave him her best set of puppy dog eyes.

"No, I won't but I am a little disappointed I wasn't invited." He gave a slight pout and motioned the waiter in with their food and drinks. Hannah looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well if you behave during dinner maybe you will be Mr. Potter." Susan coughed in her drink as Hannah said this. _Hannah really what are you thinking you know how we both get when we drink._

A few hours and several drinks later the two girls and a very amused Harry Potter came out of the floo at Abbott Hall. Hannah took Harry and Susan by the hand leading them upstairs into her father's study. She bent over and reached into a cabinet in the corner of the room giving Harry an excellent view of her shapely rear. He let out a low whistle which got Susan into a fit of giggles. Hannah in her slightly drunken state just smiled and flashed him a look at her pantie clad ass before slipping her skirt back down and coming back up with a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Ah, here we go I knew dad had a bottle somewhere." She quickly handed it to Harry before leading him and Susan into her room. She left them there as she ran back to get glasses. When she returned she smiled and put them on her desk. "Well come on Harry are you going to hog it to yourself or let us all play with it." She licked her lips staring into his eyes and watched as he gulped a little at the double meaning to her words. He opened the bottle and poured them all a shot.

After about half the bottle Harry began to notice how close the girls seemed to be. _How close have they gotten I wonder._ As if faith chose to answer his question Hannah started to kiss Susan and soon had her against the wall seemingly oblivious to Harry still being in the room. _Oh, shit that is so hot._

Susan was to drunk and horny to even care she started kissing Hannah right back quickly unbuttoning the blonde's shirt and pushing it off her shoulders exposing her white cotton bra. Hannah took charge then and moved her towards Harry. Before she knew what was happening Hannah had sandwiched her between Harry and her she could feel his throbbing cock thru her tight pants and it only made her wetter. Harry not one to miss an opportunity quickly undid Susan's top exposing her breast to the cool air instantly hardening her nipples. The air was quickly replaced by Harrys hands as Hannah worked on getting those skintight pants off.

Susan awoke later that night feeling as if her head may explode. She smiled as she felt an arm wrapped around her body the arm connected to the hand currently on her left breast. Her arm she realized was wrapped around an equally nude Hannah and that's when she panicked. _Nooo no no we didn't I didn't oh merlin no I can feel him we did. Oh no no no James I'm betrothed what did I do._ She began to silently cry and hugged Hannah tighter moving Harrys hand away from her breast. _Oh, Hannah why did you invite him. James will kill him or me hell both of us. I'm a slut I just shagged my betrotheds best friend. James is going to hate me for the rest of our lives._

Amelia Bones was currently standing beside her floo in the entrance hall of Bones Manor. She was waiting on Lord Yale as he had requested to meet with her and Justine Davis tonight to discuss business. Justine was currently in the study where Amelia had decided to have the meeting. _Blast why did Susan have to stay at Hannah's tonight._

She was brought back from her inner monolog as the flames turned green and out of the hearth stepped the imposing figure of James Yale-Slytherin. He was dressed in a charcoal grey 3-piece suit with a matching vest and pristine white shirt. To complete the outfit, he was wearing a blue and grey stripped tie.

Amelie gave him a perfect curtsey and a smile. "Lord Yale I would like to welcome you to Bones Manor. It is a great honor to have you I am sorry but Susan is at some friends for the night I am a little disappointed that she isn't spending the day with you."

James gave her a slight nod and his face remained stoic. "Yes, I am aware that my betrothed is spending the night at Abbott Hall Madame Bones. I assure you I am equally disappointed but she had already made the plan. I didn't need her here for this anyway it does not concern her. Where is Ms. Davis?" All of this was said in a blunt crisp tone that made the boy even more intimidating.

 _Dam is he really only sixteen? Susan why tonight of all nights he's not one to be trifled with I can already tell. I'll have to be careful with him._ She waved her hand towards a door on the left of the entrance hall. "She is in my study awaiting you Lord Yale if you would follow me I will show you in." She quickly led him into the study giving a smiling Justine a warning look.

James stepped into the study and took the main chair at her desk that she had the sense to offer him not even acknowledging Justine's curtsey. Amelia called a house elf who quickly popped in. "Would you like anything to drink Lord Yale I have an excellent bottle of elf wine I was saving for a special occasion." James glanced at the Bones Matron she was trying he had to consent that.

"Do you perchance have any scotch?" He could almost see some of the tension leave her. "Single malt or blend my lord?" "Single ice." The elf popped out and quickly back in with a bucket of ice and glasses as it set the bottle down and left Amelia fixed James his drink first. _Thank Merlin Desi brought the best._ Taking a sip and nodding contently James motioned for the women to sit.

"You are both aware I'm sure of the Wizengamot meeting in two days. What you might not be aware of is your moron of a Minister has asked that my and Lord Potters lordships and seats be denied us due to our ages." Amelia immediately jumped in on this. "He can't do that it has nothing to do with the Ministry even the Wizengamot would need a full unanimous vote to even try and deny them." "They would never get it either as we would never vote against you Lord Yale" chipped in Lady Davis.

This finally got a smile from the young Lord but even this smile seemed cold and calculating. "I am glad you said that Lady Davis as I expect complete obedience from my vassals. As such you will both be moving your houses to the neutral standing." This got a shocked gasp from both Ladies House Bones had always been in the light and Davis had been for several hundred years. James glared at the two women before him and they instantly felt the room go icy as he let a little of his power flare. "Will that be a problem as I said I expect complete obedience I meant it am I understood."

"Yes, Lord Yale you are well understood it just came as a rather large shock to Amelia and myself. Forgive our momentary lapse My Lord we will accept whatever punishment you deem fit." James waves off her apology. "Enough of the ass kissing Davis I don't care for it just do as you are told and be quiet. I expect you both to vote the same as I do voting against me will have consequences."

"What sort of consequences Lord Yale if I may ask as I always heard from my family that the Yale House never did that before." Amelia felt his gaze on her own and steeled herself only to see him smile. "I am glad one of you has a backbone Lady Bones I fear Lady Davis would sink to her knees and pleasure me if I told her too. It is good to know at least one of you will try and get your point across." Lady Davis blushed beyond crimson at his crass statement she felt humiliated.

"You don't have to always vote the same as me but I do expect loyalty if it is a close vote that I deem very important I would hope that you voted for me." Amelia cringed at the way he spoke of Justine but knew better than to push her luck. "Of course, Lord Yale is there any bills you plan to propose in the meeting?" James gave her another cold smile and downed his glass. "Oh yes there is so listen closely you two."

Harry awoke the next morning to Susan trying to be gentle leaving the bed. He couldn't believe the view he was getting and stretch out his hand only to have it captured by Hannah who looked him in the eyes shaking her head. He slowly put his hand down and went back to enjoying the view only to have Hannah turn his head her way giving her head another shake. Harry gave her a slight nod and waited till the door closed before he spoke.

"What's wrong?" Hannah shook her head with a sad smile. "She was crying she feels like crap because she shagged you. Don't mention it to her just act like it never happened she will bring it up if and when she is ready." Harry gave her a slight nod and started to move the covers so he could go for round two only for Hannah to put her hand on his chest. "Oh no Lord Potter just because you got it one drunken night doesn't mean you can just have it whenever. I I am sorry please don't be mad." She was biting her lower lip which made Harry lick his before giving her a kiss. "I understand and I am not mad I need to get up and study anyway my kinky little badger."

Hannah couldn't stop the blush from rising to her face. "I think I prefer the other way you say it Harry now get up and leave the room I need to get dressed and you don't get to watch." Harry gave her a little pout before smirking and throwing the cover off his nude body causing Hannah to yelp and avert her eyes. Chuckling her grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Later that evening Harry put down yet another book on the rules and laws of magical Britain to see his mom watching him from the doorframe. "Hey mom what's up did you need something?" Lily sat down on the edge of Harrys bed and looked her son up and down he really was becoming a man before her eyes. "You can ask for a proxy if you need one you know that Harry. It's not to late the meeting is tomorrow and you know your dad would do it."

Harry gave his mother a small smile. "Yeah he would and he would be disappointed in me all at the same time." He cut his mom off before she could tell him different. "It's the truth mom you know that. He wants me to show them that the Potter family didn't die with dad. He needs me to be as brave as dad was. He looks at me and sees him sometimes I know it he wants to feel supported like he was then and mom this is one time I can do it. I have read all these books he's prepared me for years I can do it I will make him proud mom."

Lily sat there with her mouth open. She couldn't believe the explanation that had just came out of her teenage son's mouth. She felt her eyes tearing up. "Your more like James then you could ever know Harry and Sirius is always proud of you. I am sure you're going to do great. Have you spoken with James he really should have come by this week and studied with you? I know you both have houses now but really."

Harry chuckled at his mom. "He wrote and said he will be there and quote we will put our boots so far up Fudges ass he will be tasting leather for a month." Lily burst out laughing as she could see him saying that exact phrase. "Good I want you two to make them realize we aren't here to play games. Sirius will be there if you need him but I am glad James will too. You two have been there for each other since you met. Now go to bed you have to be up early."

Harry had just entered the sitting room dressed in his house robes with all three of his crest over his heart when there was a knock at the front door. He went to answer it but was beat there by Creed who bowed. "Master not be needing to open door Creed will get it Master." With that he opened the door to reveal none other than James and Amelia Bones and her niece. James and Amelia were wearing robes similar to Harrys. While Susan was in a black robe with the Bones crest on it but on the sleeve.

Creed waved them into the house as Sirius walked in from the siting room in his robes. He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Good we are all here I figured we could side along them there until they pass their test if that's ok with you Amelia." The elder Bones gave Sirius a smile back. "Yes, that is fine but we really should go as we don't want to be late." With a nod Sirius led them all outside and tweaked the wards to allow the Bones and Yale houses to enter and leave with no issues. He then took Harrys arm and with a pop they were on their way.

"POP" The group arrives in the Ministry lobby only to be immediately swarmed by the press all asking for quotes and interviews. Thankfully a group of Aurors led by none other than Tonks quickly arrives and leads the way for them to the lifts and guard them as they pile in. When the gate closes Harry lets out a sigh and releases his wand that he had been concealing in his sleeve and watched as James did the same. He sees the alarmed look on Susan's face and gives her a small smile that makes her instantly blush and turn towards James. Just then Amelia spoke up. "What would it have taken for you two to start throwing hexes? My Aurors were there but you two seemed ready to hex them too." Harry chose to answer not trusting James to say it right.

"Well Lady Bones first we rarely throw hexes I assure you it would have been curses. Second we never trust anyone on faith Tonks I trust but the others haven't earned it oh here's our stop." He stepped out following Sirius who was chuckling at the open-mouthed expression on Amelia's face.

As they entered the Wizengamot chambers Amelia pointed them towards where she had to sit and pointed Susan to a bench beside the end. "Sit there and try not to draw attention to yourself I'm sure the fact you are here will come up." James chose a seat in the chairs near her and gave her one of his crooked smiles that made her smile back. Harry sat with Sirius near Amelia as others started to wander in. Draco Malfoy was one such person he looked around and walked over and sat near James.

After everyone had made it in the last being Dumbledore himself he banged his gavel and the Aurors sealed the doors and stood in front of them. He then began to speak. "Good morning Ladies and Lords welcome to this meeting of the Wizengamot we will now allow the first conflict on the agenda to be brought forth as it has to do with the first article of business. Minister Fudge I believe this is your complaint if you would."

Fudge stood up and removing his hat began to address the crowd. "My fellow Lords and Ladies I would like to." Dumbledore sees the crest for House Potter light up on his board and smirks inwardly. _This should be interesting._ "This chair recognizes Lord Potter. Lord potter you wish to speak on something Minister Fudge has already said little that it is." Fudge was sneering at Harry upset that he had already been interrupted.

Harry meanwhile had stood up and nodded at Dumbledore. "Yes, Chief Warlock I do thank you for your timely action. I wished to speak as to Minister Fudges mistake in his address of the Wizengamot." "My mistake sit down boy I have addressed this assembly the same for more years then you can count." Before Sirius can reach to make it known he wants to speak Dumbledore spoke up. "This chair recognizes Lord Yale you wish to speak." James stood to his full height slowly and let a little of his power radiate out of him.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock, Minister Fudge you sir need to watch your tongue." Fudge was turning a deep shade of red at being addressed by another child. "You have just spoken out of turn and you insult a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house of Britain as by right he is no longer a boy you **will not address him as such**. He is a Lord so you will address him as such or you will sit down and shut your mouth and allow your better to speak." After this was said James merely sat down. Obliviously to the mutters around him or the looks of admiration he had just gotten.

Harry gave his friend a nod of thanks and continued. "Yes, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. You have been addressing this assembly wrong as you say my fellow Lords and Ladies but House Fudge is neither Ancient, Noble or Ancient and Noble. So as to what you have done wrong Minister is you are not a Lord so they are not your fellow Lords and Ladies. The correct way to address us is my esteemed Lords and Ladies that is all." After his part was said Harry sat down and just stared at Fudge.

The mutters started to get louder as people began wondering just what was coming after such an early start to the session. Fudge looked like he had swallowed something particularly sour. "Yes, well my fellow members of the Wizengamot I have come before you to address these two boys in question." Once again Dumbledore interrupts him. "The chair recognizes Lord Black you may speak."

Sirius doesn't even bother to stand he just stares straight into Fudges eyes as he addresses him. "They are Lords not boys Fudge address them as such and get on with your silly proposal so we can get to real business."

Fudge went almost purple at be told down again and by someone he couldn't claim as being a kid. "I have asked that this session include the decision of whether or not to allow those two children." "The chair recognizes Lady Bones you may speak." Amelia stood and gave Fudge a look that could melt ice. "Minister Fudge you have been told on several occasions to address them as Lords I find it very inconsiderate and rude of you not to and I ask that he receive an official warning as to this effect Chief Warlock. Learn to address people properly or not at all Minister." Fudge actually gulped at the steel in her voice he barely heard Dumbledore give him the warning.

"Yes, well um as I was saying I have asked or I have come to say that the Ministry have decided that Harry James Potter and James Brandon Yale are too young to be given their Lordships and seats. As such they do not need to be in these meetings. Also, I may ask why is she here as these sessions are members and direct family only Madam Bones nieces do not count."

Dumbledore was looking at Amelia with such interest that he almost didn't see the light showing that Lord Yale wished to speak. _Blast I knew I should have brought snacks._ "The chair recognizes Lord Yale." "Thank you I wish to address this issue for you Minister." Pulling a stack of parchment off his platform he began to read. "Article 257.4-10 The Wizengamot shall hold closed sessions except for twice a year. These sessions are to include Members and direct family. Direct family including wives, betrothed, daughters, and sons adopted or otherwise."

Fudge smirked at the boys ideocracy "yes you have just proven my point Aurors remove her at once." James stepped from behind his platform. "Touch her and you deal with me." The Aurors actually faltered under the young Lords gaze. "No Minister Fudge I explained what my betrothed was doing in this session now continue with your silly rant."

"I uh well if that's true than by all means let us get back to my original point these two are being denied their lordships and seats upon Ministry orders. So, I ask that they be removed and a missive be sent to Gringotts notifying them as well. Then we can allow the adults to address the rest of the issues." Fudge turned and smiled a sickly happy way at Harry who he couldn't believe was smiling back.

"The chair recognizes Lord Potter." Harry stand straightening his robe slowly and looks up at Fudge. "Minister Fudge how did you ever get this job as you must be devoid of any common sense? Never mind don't answer that I feel my IQ dropping every time you speak and don't wish to hear any more of your misguided wishes. That is what this is Fudge let me explain a few things to you. First and foremost, the Ministry cannot and never will be able to remove or reject lordships as even within the Wizengamot it takes a full unanimous vote to reject the seat. As that is they cannot reject the lordship as it is the families magic that makes this decision not them as you would have known if you ever bothered to do your homework."

After he said this he tossed a rather large book to Fudge. "Furthermore, I have to ask what you are doing here as the Ministry acts as an arm of the Wizengamot and it clearly states in the opening charter for the Ministry that the Ministry gets one seat at the same rank as a Noble House. I see at least five Ministry officials here that seem to be in voting spots. The charter also says that the Minister may not hold both positions of power as the Ministry representative will hold just as much power." He began to duplicate the parchment in front of him showing the charter.

"You don't know what you are talking about boy these laws are old and I will not follow them." Dumbledore slammed his gavel down. "Minister Fudge you have been warned about how you address Lord Potter furthermore you have just seen evidence that takes any position of power you have here so I am giving you two choices you can either leave under your own free will or you will be removed and held in contempt by the Aurors. That is my final word also any Ministry employee currently here will leave also. We will vote and decide who will receive the Ministry vote. Aurors unseal the door we will have a recess and then have a vote."

The Aurors quickly led a fuming Minister out and the Wizengamot began to disperse for the recess.

Lord Greengrass sat in a corner of the cafeteria that all the Wizengamot went to on recess talking to the other neutral families which he was happy to find out now included Bones and Davis. Lord Parkinson spoke up. "Do you have a recommendation for the position?" "No, I don't but I have a feeling that those two do." He looked over at the table that now housed the Potter and Yale Lords.

Amelia gave him a smile and cleared her throat. "Well as a matter of fact Lord Greengrass Lord Potter does have a plan would you care to hear it." Cyrus turned to the Bones matriarch and couldn't help but smile. _Ah yes Bones is a Vassal of Yale of course she would know this will be interesting._ "I am listening Lady Bones I assume Lord Yale will be in the same plan." Amelia gave the man a mischievous smile. "Yes, he is in on it and the affected party should be on his way soon."

Several floors above Arthur Weasley was just filling his coffee cup when into his small little office walked none other than Lily Black herself. He quickly glanced around and took all of the folders and parchment out of the lone rickety chair in front of his desk. "Lady Black to what do I owe this pleasure surely you have no issues with muggle artifacts." Lily gives him a warm smile and sits in the offered chair after shaking his hand.

"No Mr. Weasley as I am sure you know I am muggleborn so I have no problems I am here on a different sort of business. Would you mind giving me five minutes I promise it will change your world." Arthur slowly sat down in his chair he wasn't sure he was going to like this or not but how could he tell her no. "I am all ears Lady Black." Lily gave him another warm smile before she continued. "Well Mr. Weasley first call me Lily second how would you like to be a Lord."

Everyone was seated back in their respective spots as Dumbledore banged his gavel calling the meeting back to order.

"Well that was an interesting start to the meeting to say the least." A small amount of chuckling came from those gathered. "I am sure you all understand that the Lordships of Lord Potter and Lord Yale cannot be removed unless one of you wants to take it to a vote?" After no one said anything he continued.

"Well the first order of business should be who will take over the Ministry vote." Looking down he saw the light for House Potter. _Hmm this could be interesting I haven't said anything to offend him, have I?_ "House Potter wishes to speak please go-ahead Lord Potter." Harry stood and gave everyone a small smile. "Thank you I am sure you all are beginning to cringe when I stand up but relax as I was rather abrupt with Fudge as he went after me first. Now I have something I would like to ask be done before we start to vote as I think it could change the outcome if I may."

Dumbledore gave him a nod as many were nodding along ready to hear what the young Lord had to say. Harry cleared his throat and after looking at his dad who gave him an encouraging smile began. "I would like to request that a Lordship be given to a Family that was removed many years ago as I believe the family in question has suffered enough. The family in question was an Ancient and Noble family I am here to request they be allowed back in as a noble family. The family in question is the House of Weasley the current head being Arthur Weasley a good man I have had the pleasure of meeting. His family is quite wonderful and he is a kind logical man. Furthermore, he is a Ministry employee who has been shafted many a time for better positions as such I think if he was given a Lordship again he would be very keen to please the Wizengamot and would be a very good representative for the Ministry. He would not be in Fudges pocket as we have given his family something they have been working for."

With that Harry sat down slowly as the whispers and talking started. He had said his piece it was up to them to come up with the questions but he was ready. Dumbledore banged his gavel and called for order. "Well Lord Potter you have made a valid point shall we hear objections or questions before we vote."

"House Yaxley you may speak." An older man stood slowly and looked over at Harry. "Lord Potter I am sure you are aware that certain things are expected of those that hold the title of Lord. I speak of course of professions lands money which it saddens me to say the Weasley family no longer has as they sold their lands or lost them alongside their seat. It would be extremely hard for them to get it back as you would ask someone who has rights to it to give it back I assure you no one intends to give anything away for free." He sat down to mummers from everyone as Harry waited for Dumbledore to acknowledge him.

"The chair recognizes House Potter." Harry gave Yaxley a small smile. "Thank you Lord Yaxley you make very good points and they are true. These things are unfortunately needed for a Lord but perchance if they had these things would you not allow them to try and redeem themselves sir?" Lord Yaxley gave him a curt nod showing he would. "Then it is simple Lord Yale and myself have pledged ten million galleons to the Weasley family whether they are given the lordship or not." The muttering got louder and quite a few people were stunned at this announcement.

Dumbledore motioned for Lord Yaxley to speak. "So, what you are saying is you and Lord Yale who I assume was a part of this from the beginning will fund this operation but what of the other two things if you can get that I will of course say yes.

Dumbledore looked down at his board and didn't quite believe what he saw. "The chair recognizes House Malfoy." Draco slowly stood straightens his robes. "My esteemed Lords and Ladies as I am sure you are aware my father made a fatal mistake recently which lost us our family name lands and rights. I am also sure you are aware that even more recently I was given my family's lordship and part of our lands and finances back so I know how this may feel to the Weasleys. That being said the Weasley lands were bought by my ancestors and are one of the lands returned to me I will return these lands to the Weasleys if it would be of any help." Saying his piece Draco sat back down to the stunned looks of many.

"The chair recognizes Lord Yale." James stood and looked over at Malfoy. "If this is acceptable to those assembled I find that is the best option and would like to thank Lord Malfoy for his help this plan has my vote." Dumbledore motioned for Harry to stand. "Well now that two of these issues are taken care of the last was his job well that's easily taken care of if we elect him as our representative that should do if not Lord Yale has promised to give him a rather large import business he owns so I ask for a vote all three parts have been met."

Dumbledore called for a vote and as he waited for the votes to be tallied he assessed Harry. The boy was far more like his father then he could have believed but he could see parts of Sirius in him and he knew it would make things more difficult when the time came. He looked up as the votes came in and smiled despite himself.

"Well the votes are in and I am happy to say that we need to go and get our newest Lord and representative." "The chair recognizes House Black." "Thank you I believe you will find that he is right outside sir." Sure enough when the doors opened there stood Arthur Weasley in a new black robe that Lily had given him. He looked extremely nervous but then who wouldn't be. He slowly stepped inside and stood before those assembled.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Well Arthur Weasley you are here today because of a matter brought to us by Lord Potter. He has requested and gained the consent of this body to reinstate House Weasley as a Noble House if you so wish to consent. He and Lord Yale have consented to provide you with the funds to be a Noble House and Lord Malfoy has given your family back the lands it once owned." Arthur was shocked as he knew he would have to have these things to get the Lordship back but he was still disheartened as his job wasn't enough for a Lord.

As if reading his mind Dumbledore began to speak again. "I am sure you know that you also need a fairly decent job to be a Lord as it is expected of you this is also taken care of if you chose to take this Lordship then you will be given the job of Ministry representative for the Wizengamot so Arthur what is your answer?"

Arthur Weasley could only nod his consent as the room began to clap and on the front of his robes appeared the House Weasley crest and the words Noble House of Weasley. He couldn't stop the tears in his eyes as he took his seat at the Wizengamot. His seat he couldn't believe it but here he was.

After a long meeting, it was finally over and everyone was filling out Harry had just made it to the door seeing his mom and dad he began to head for them. "Lord Potter a word please if you don't mind" came a nervous voice from behind him. Turning around he saw that it was Arthur. "Of course, Lord Weasley what can I do for you." Arthur hugged him suddenly "you have no idea what you have done for my family if there is anything I can do to help you please don't hesitate I owe you so much I have to go and tell my family but I had to thank you." With that he slowly walked away with a slight spring in his step.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he walked up to his family who had been joined by James and the Bones ladies. Lily gave her son a knowing smile she was so proud of him. Sirius clapped him on the back hard. "There he is the Lord Potter Jeeze I think Fudge is still shoving ice in his pants from the shafting you just gave him OUCH." He yelped the last part out as Lily had just stomped on his foot. Giving her husband a glare that dared him to keep speaking much to the mirth of everyone watching. "Sirius Black there are ladies present one would think you were raised by savages I swear."

Everyone was laughing now and it took a minute for it to calm down. Harry still smiling looked over at his parents "well what now are we headed home or do you have plans?" Sirius smiled back at his son his eyes shining at him. "Well Ramsey has a feast prepared at home I figured we would all go and enjoy some time together as I expect we will see a lot of each other would do you say James Amelia?"

Amelia gives him a warm smile "we would love to." James nods along and follows everyone up the stairs taking Susan's hand slowly looking at her with a small smile as her head jerks his way. She gives him a warm smile and inches closer to him as they get in the lift. Lily watching the two can't keep the small smile from creeping on her face as she sees James finally attempting to be nice. She was just ready to get home and enjoy the party she had set up while the others were busy.

 **A/N**

 **Well tis chapter has taken me forever and for that I apologize I just had so much trouble writing it and still am not 100% on it but it was something I needed to do and I am sure some of you wondered how the Ministry would react to such young people getting so much power as for Arthur I really like him so I did something nice well sort of now he owes Harry I will begin chapter six right now and hopefully have it up soon Hogwarts soon and another surprise as always message me if you want to and enjoy on another note I will be sending this to my beta right now but will post it as well I will change it as soon as she gets it back to me btw the new chapter one is up she did amazing work**


	6. Chapter 6 Diagon Alley

Chapter Six

 **A/N Short one sorry it has to do with a review what did I change about a character in the looks department as I may know what you are talking about and if it's what I think then it was my beta who had me change it as she said it was off lol**

One by one they stepped out of the floo Harry immediately headed upstairs to change he was tired of these robes and knew the guest would be arriving soon. Walking into his room he took the robe off and quickly searched his closet for something to wear. He finally settled on a pair of khaki pants and a white polo shirt with the Potter crest on it before heading downstairs to join the party.

Upon walking out, the back doors he found most of the guest had arrived and the party was in full swing. There were several large tables on the porch laden with food and drinks all in all it was a very informal party with light music coming from somewhere. People all around were mingling and chatting in groups. He couldn't help but smile he loved parties he enjoyed watching and interacting with the people. Suddenly his eyes were covered from behind he tensed ready to go for his wand when he heard a familiar giggle.

"Guess who?" Harry couldn't hide his smile now as it was the one person he was looking for. "Oh, I don't know um Jessica?" He says it in a playful tone but it doesn't stop the slap to his head and huff he hears from the cute blonde behind him. "Jessica better be what you call your hand in private Potter or so help me." Harry begins to outright laugh as he turns around and faces his girlfriend. The sight before him makes him pause as Hannah is standing there with her hands on her hips tapping her foot. He can't help but admire the floor length sapphire blue gown she wore with just one strap over her shoulder.

"I was only kidding my lovely Badger and I must say you look amazing maybe you should have been a claw blue is a very nice color on you." He kisses her softly on the lips and takes her hand. Hannah slapped his arm playfully. "That's not nice then what would you call me a lovely claw just sounds weird." She shudders a little as the night is a little brisk Harry quickly wraps his arms around her from behind and begins to rub hers. "Are you enjoying the party?" She smiles to herself enjoying his touch. "Oh yes your parents have a lovely place. I heard a little about what went on at the meeting did you really how did auntie Amelia put it. Oh yes tear Fudge a new arsehole."

Harry couldn't stop the bark of a laugh he let out at the innocent look on her face as she said this. He pulled her against him harder giving her a light kiss on her bare shoulder. "Well we did put him in his place but no worse than he deserved I assure you." Hannah turned in his arms staring up into his deep green eyes. He leaned down and just as their lips were about to touch he heard a light cough from behind Hannah. Looking up above her head he met the eyes of none other than Arthur Weasley.

Hannah turned back around in his arms to see who had interrupted them. The first thing she saw was a rather plump redhaired lady beaming at the two of them. Harry smiled back and stepped to Hannah's side before giving a light bow and kissing the redhaired ladies hand. "Lord Weasley Lady Weasley it is an honor for you to show up to our little soiree." Hannah had a slightly confused look on her face she knew the Weasley family was and old family but as far as she was aware they were no longer an Ancient and Noble family.

Arthur smiled and shook Harrys hand strongly as Molly blushed lightly at being addressed as a lady. "Lord Potter I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. Nor would my family after what you did for us today. I don't know how you managed to convince the Wizengamot to reinstate my family as a Noble house but we will forever be in your debt. If there is anything I can do for you please do not hesitate to ask." Harry was smiling in the direction of the Weasley children who were standing in a group looking a little out of place.

Taking Hannah's hand, he looked in Arthurs eyes and nodded to his family. Perhaps an introduction to your lovely family Lord Weasley I believe I have only met four of them there appear to be seven here." Arthur chuckles lightly of course Lord Potter but please call me Arthur I shall introduce you right away." Harry led Hannah over with him and the oldest looking male stepped forward and extended his hand. Harry took a second to get a look at him his long red hair tied in a ponytail behind his head he was dressed to impress in a new Harry suspected three-piece suit. Harry took the offered hand and knew immediately that he was a hard worker by the callouses on his hand.

"Hello Lord Potter" said the young man as everyone gave him a bow. "My name is William Weasley I wanted to personally thank you for what you have done for my family today. The goblins can't stop talking about it." He stepped back and gave Harry a warm smile. He suspected this was a man he could trust if needed. Arthur was standing beside his family and began to speak. "Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts he says the goblins are going nuts as they had to go and search their records to find the old House Weasley vault."

He then nodded to the next young man in line who stepped forward and to Harrys amusement kissed Hannah's hand causing her to blush deeply. He then extended his hand to Harry. Harry noticed several burns along the mans hand and wrist. "Hello Lord Potter I am Charlie Weasley second oldest in this ragtag group and as my brother has said we are in your debt." He stepped back into line as Arthur began to speak. "Charlie works in Romania with dragons he was just able to make it back in time for the party." The next boy to step up looked in Harrys opinion to be a little stuck up he had his head held high and seemed to dislike being third in introductions.

"Lord Potter my name is Percy Weasley you have done my family a service today thank you." He said all this with an air of someone who wanted to get it over with and walked off after he shook Harrys hand. Arthur coughed nervously "yes well the others I am sure you remember. Fred and George both took one of Harrys hands and began shaking the vigorously practically hoping up and down getting a fistful of giggles from Hannah who they immediately began kissing her hands. Lady Weasley looked horrified at her two sons who then looked back at Harry who had a wide grin on his face.

"LORD Potter what an honor sir." The other twin took his place "Oh yes a delight a magnificent wonderful breathtaking delight." He then gave Hannah a quick wink and smirk causing her to blush even more. "Please forgive Percy he is a prat." "George!" The rebuke came from his mother who he just shrugged at. Fred just grinned at his mother. "Well he is sorry Harry he works for Fudge and thinks the son comes out of his a..." "Fred Weasley if you finish that sentence I will fill your mouth with soup for a week." Said a slightly terrifying Molly. Harry and Hannah could barely breath from laughing so hard.

He waved his hand at Molly while catching his breath. "Please Lady Weasley its fine these two are already two of my favorite people in Britain they always know how to lighten the mood. As for Percy, I understand and don't hold it against him I did kind of upset his boss today." This got a snort from the only girl in the line and soft chuckles from the rest. She stepped forward and after giving Hannah an appraising look gave Harry a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Well Lord Potter I am sure you remember me as well am I not one of your favorites?" She gave him a slight pout puffing out her bottom lip and giving it a slight lick.

Harry cleared his throat softly as he felt Hannah stiffen beside him. "Uh well yes of course I remember you Ginny and uh yes you are definitely a plus to Britain." He pulled at his collar slightly. Giving Hannah a quick glance he could see her standing stock still looking between him and Ginny. _Uh oh she couldn't have guessed not that quickly. Could she? I will talk to her once they leave._ He quickly stepped forward and extended his hand to the last Weasley boy.

"Hello Ron, nice to see you again. Ready for school to start back up?" Ron nodded his head and shook Harrys hand. "Yeah and ready for the quidditch season to start." Arthur stood beside his family beaming as he cleared his throat. "Well Lord Potter we have taken enough of your time we will let you get back to your evening we just wanted to thank you." Harry gave him a warm smile back and shook his hand once more. "Of course, Lord Weasley it was a pleasure."

When they were out of earshot Hannah stormed off to the side of the manor. Harry quickly went after her not noticing his mom and dad follow. He quickly caught up and grabbed her arm she swung around and before he knew what was happening his head was rocked to the side as her hand connected with his face. His hand went to his cheek only to see to his horror her knee come up connecting right where he hoped it wouldn't. He immediately collapsed to the ground groaning in pain.

Looking up he could see his parents behind Hannah looking higher he saw the fire in her eyes. "HOW Dare YOU" she hissed at him. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID WITH THAT TART. THEN YOU LET HER PRATICALLY FLAUNT IT IN FRONT OF ME HARRY POTTER. WAS IT BEFORE OR AFTER OUR DATE HARRY DID YOU FUCK HER BEFORE OR AFTER ANSWER ME NOW. He could barely breath as he saw her pull her wand. "A... after" he managed to cough out. She shrieked and her wand flashed as Harry was thrown against the house she stormed off leaving as soon as she found the floo tears streaming from her eyes.

Harry was on the verge of blacking out for about a minute when he looked up to his horror he saw the steely look in his mothers' eyes. Sirius placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Let me handle this honey I promise he won't get off Scott free you have my word Lily.

0000000 0000000000 0000000000 00000000000 00000000000000

Harry was sitting on the couch in the den with a bag of ice between his legs. Looking up he saw his dad studying him with a look of apprehension. He finally sighed and sat back before looking his son in the eyes. "Well got yourself in a little mess pup. Your mom is ready to castrate you your uh girlfriend already tried to and now we have to have a man to man." Harry winched as he got into a better position to listen to his dad. "Look Harry I know I might not be the best example when it comes to how to treat a lady. Hell, neither was James for that matter but I thought I at least taught you better than this."

Harry hung his head "I didn't think about how it would affect Hannah dad. I didn't know how close we would get I mean I had a lot of fun on our date. I guess I should have thought about her feelings after that. We never really started dating it just sort of happened when I shagged Ginny I didn't really think Hannah was my girlfriend." He held up his hand to stop his dads next words. "I know that's no excuse dad I wasn't thinking and now I may have lost a good friend because of one mistake." Sirius cold see that Harry knew he had done wrong and deeply regretted it but he couldn't just let him off Lily would kill him.

"Be that as it is you still have to be punished well more than what that little spitfire did to you." Harry frowned at the chuckle that escaped Sirius as he said this. "Your grounded" _oh dam I'm a parent merlin help me._ "You are confined to your room except during meals you are to study your books and write your mother a report everyday on what you learned. This means no flying no games eat work and sleep until you go to Hogwarts. I will take you to Diagon Alley to get your school things tomorrow until then get upstairs I will have Bill come and get you in the morning."

Harry hung his head lightly and nodded to his dad. "Yes, sir and dad I really am sorry. May I write to her?" Sirius gave him a small smile before he nodded. Harry quickly made his way into his room and began to write an apology to Hannah.

000000000 000000000000 0000000000 00000000000 000000000000

Sirius walked into the kitchen to see his wife smiling at him holding a tumbler of whisky. "The great Sirius Black having to be an adult if only our classmates could see you now." Sirius gave her a playful scowl and flipped her the bird which only made her giggle as he took the glass. "Well maybe latter if your good." He just shook his head and downed the glass before giving his wife a kiss. "Once we have his school books he will be writing you a report every day until school starts. I did give her permission to write her though he really is upset." Lily shook her head and took a sip from the wine glass in front of her.

"I don't know what I was expecting with James Potter being his father and Sirius Black his dad. I guess I'm just lucky he hasn't gotten someone pregnant by now." Sirius gave a bark of a laugh and muttered under his breath. "What was that" said Lily as she caught a little of what he said. Sirius cleared his throat looking away uncomfortably. "I said we thought he had once." He cringed back as his wife advanced on him. "Sirius Black what the bloody hell do you mean you thought he had when and with who start talking." Sirius back peddled quickly as he saw her draw her wand.

"Lily calm down it was only a scare he didn't get her pregnant." "Only a scare! You better keep talking if you don't want to wind up like our son." Sirius cringed as he remembered what had just happened. "Jessica that's who it was and it was last year. He came to me looking like he had seen a ghost. He asked for my help evidently, she hadn't been feeling well and had admitted that she had forgotten her potion the month before. You know how he felt about her she was his first love. Well he said she was afraid to tell her parents and he was afraid to tell you so they asked me to help. I took her to a healer to get her checked out the next day. Well turns out she wasn't pregnant but did have a virus so we decided that no one needed to know."

Lily couldn't believe she had never known this what had happened to her innocent little boy. "I'm going to kill him." She said this with an eerily calm voice that made Sirius shudder. "Honey its been taken care of and you can't go and kill our son you want grand kids. "Not this bloody soon!" "He knows better now he just didn't well think this time." "Ugh I am going to bed and if you try anything I swear I will throw you out the window Sirius Black." With those parting words, she stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Sirius just sighed and sat at the bar pouring himself another drink. He held it towards the sky and toasting his luck with his best friend. "Well James I wish you were here right now you always knew how to handle situations like this better than me. I miss you mate but I kept my promise they are as safe as I can make them." With that he slugged the rest of his drink before heading to bed himself.

The next morning Harry woke to Bill gently shaking him. "Master Harry must wake up Master Black says he must come to breakfast. He says if Master Harry does not get up he will get squirted sir must wake up." The little elf was getting frantic trying to rouse his young Master out of bed.

Harry groaning as he rolled over gave Bill a bleary-eyed look. "I'm up Bill calm down I'll be down in a second. Just let me get a shower and dressed ok?" Bill nodded his head quickly and ran out the room to inform Sirius. Harry pulled himself out of bed and groggily made his way into the bathroom.

After a quick leak and check to confirm his bits were still there after the lick he had taken he slipped into a hot shower to wake up and think. _I didn't think she would care about it I mean yeah, we had been on one date. Did that count as dating? I mean we never said we were dating I think we both just assumed. Or maybe it was after that night at her place. I guess I should have told her I will apologize when I see her I'm sure she thinks she over reacted. Although Ginny didn't have to pick at her._

Drying off and walking to his wardrobe Harry heard a knock at his door. "Give me a second I'm not decent" he called out to whoever knocked. "When are you ever decent hurry up playboy I want to hear the details from last night" came the reply. _Ugh_ Thought Harry as he heard James "I've got pants on come in." James stepped into the room with his customary crooked grin. Harry couldn't help but notice he looked better than he had in a while less haggard and happy.

Looking back at his dresser for a shirt Harry did a double take. "Wait you're not wearing black how did that happen did your house elf not do the wash?" James casually flipped him the bird and grabbed a shirt out of Harrys dresser tossing it at him. "Wear that and firstly Slytherin Manor has no elves it's taken care of by a Veela clan. Second as you know Susan is staying with me these last two weeks and she picked the outfit to match hers I think. I really don't know you know girls and fashion."

Harry gawked at him for a minute as he put the shirt on. "Ok first she got you YOU James I will do whatever the hell I want Yale to wear something she picked? Second Veela really what the hell man how did that work?" James just shrugs and heads downstairs with Harry quickly following him.

Once downstairs Harry walked into the dining room to see his parents siting there talking with James and eating. Ramsey quickly placed him a full breakfast at the spot beside Susan. Harry paused to admire her outfit. A simple v neck grey dress with just a little sleeve that showed almost all of her shoulder and plenty of her assets in his opinion. Now he understood the grey slacks and vest James wore. Sitting beside her Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Very nice dress Susan shows just enough to tempt." Susan chose to ignore his remark but couldn't stop the blush that came to her cheeks.

Sirius looks up to finally see his son at the table. "About time I mean damn pup you've only been without a girlfriend for one night did you really have to spend so much time in the shower?" This remark garnered him a loud snort from James who tried to cover it with a cough and a blush from Harry. Lily didn't say anything to her husband about it except to remind him of the young lady present. "I'm sorry Susan that was rude of me James will buy you something nice while we are out as an apology" said a still grinning Sirius. Lily could do nothing but shake her head at his antics. James on the other hand smiled at Susan "I will endeavor to make it half as beautiful as you." This brought another blush to her face but the smile she gave him was radiant.

Sirius only chuckled and waited for Harry to finish eating before ushering everyone towards the floo. "Alright do you both have your list" asked Lily? Upon the boys nod she activated the floo and Sirius stepped in and one by one they all followed Lily being last.

When they exited Susan stumbled a little. Harry having came in behind Sirius and before her caught her and used the opportunity to give her ass a squeeze. Sirius just smiled at the blushing girl assuming it was from tripping not seeing his sons hand. After everyone was there Sirius took his wand over each of them cleaning the soot off before they went into the cauldrons parlor. "Ok as we agreed you two will refrain from using magic just act like normal school boys. Susan, it was nice of you to come even though you have your school things but if you want to go do something else I'm sure Lily could take you and we could meet up for lunch.

Susan smiled at Sirius "that would be great do you mind Lady Black James?" Lily just shook her head "of course not your going to be like family now we do need to get to know each other. Besides only being around boys all day can be dreadful." This earns her a mock pout from Sirius. James takes her hand and leads her a couple feet away. She looks at him with a slightly worried face. "I don't mind you going with Lily I just wanted to give you this." He held out a beseecher book to her she shook her head confused.

"I have my money bag here you will need that to get your school things thank you though." James chuckles softly and presses the book into her hand closing her fingers around it. "This one is not mine it is yours I had a betrothal vault set up for you the money in it replenishes each week and there is plenty go wild it's the least I can do and before you say no its already done and I demand you use it." Susan can see the determination in his eyes and gives him a beaming smile before she kisses his cheek softly. "Thank you." She heads off with Lily as James walks back to the boys.

"Giving a girl money, I thought I taught you boys better" said Sirius jokingly. He leads them into Madam Malkin's first coming thru the door he notices it has a large group of last minute shoppers. "Well we can go here or Twilfitt and Tattings your choice boys." James just shrugs as Harry looks around "I think we should go to Twilfitt it may be less crowded dad.

They quickly exited the shop and head down the street to Twilfitt and Tattings. Upon entering they are greeted by a middle age man in a sharp black suit. "Hello gentlemen a pleasure to see you today how may I be of assistance?" The man appears to look them up and down and nods his head in approval. Sirius shakes the man's hand and takes charge.

"Hello sir, we need new school robes for these too the best you have." Nodding the man snaps his fingers and another gentleman comes out and takes Harry to one room while he motions James to another. Harry is directed into a medium sized room surrounded by mirrors. The floor is a mahogany wood and there are several clothing racks off to one side.

"Yes, then sir if you would hold your arms out so I can measure you." After what felt like hours of measuring and trying things on Harry had twelve new sets of uniforms. "Is there anything special you would like added to the robes sir. Temperature charms self-drying water repellant?" Harry smiled at the man and said, "oh I would like the works whatever you can legally add please do." The man began to scribble on his parchment furiously as he led Harry to the front.

"Yes, well your totals come to twelve hundred galleons apiece. They both paid their bills and told him they would return in an hour for their uniforms then headed out the door. "Alright that's taken care of now for your books where do you want to get them?" "I would say Flourish and Blotts is the best bet dad its right over here." Following Harry into the store Sirius looks down at their list.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **UNIFORM**

 **At least three sets plain work robes (black)**

 **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **One pair protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)**

 **At least one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note all pupil's clothes must carry name tags**

 **Course Books**

 **The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions Grade 5 by Arsenius Jigger**

 **One Thousand Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

 **Defensive Magical Theory by William Slinkhard**

 **Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

 **Basics of Dueling Novice level by Lancelot Holten**

 **Intermediate Runes by Lauren Zoo**

 **Rune Lexicon Advanced**

 **Intermediate Charms for all occasions by Benjamin Snagglethrump**

 **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Intermediate Wounds and illnesses by Coleen Muldoon**

 **Magical and Mundane Anatomy by Magdelena Miriott**

The only difference in the boys' schedule was that Harry would take healing while James took spell creation and enchantment which required two other books. **The Art of Spells Creation and Understanding by Jessica Wooten** and **A guide to the Art of Enchanting by Count Benedict Van Landehozer.**

While Sirius went to the counter to have a clerk locate the books for them Harry and James wandered around and ended up in the defensive section. Both were staring at a glossy black book with deep red lettering on the spine. **Quickfire Counters and Game Enders by H.A Craig Moran.** Harry and James both pulled a copy out of the rack and started leafing thru the book.

Harry looked over at James. "I've heard of him he was head auror for a long time then retired. He's from Britain but went to Mahoutokoro in Japan. He was a legend I mean just look at some of these spells. He then began to read the about the author part in the cover.

 **Born to an Irish father and an English mother in the small village of Poynton in Cheshire it was clear to his parents that he had special magical abilities even as a toddler when his father Declan tried to take his favorite stuffed toy off him one day after breaking an expensive chair and he performed his first piece of wandless magic by banishing his father across the room and through the first story bedroom window.**

 **As he grew his magical abilities led to him earning a scholarship to Mahoutokoro school of Magic where he was quick to impress the Masters in the school famed for its quidditch prowess and dueling classes. He was the first student to be made Head Boy from outside of Asia and earned this by being unbeatable in dueling class.**

 **After graduating top of his class, he joined the international dueling league and won back to back Championships for three years running and earned a reputation of a fighter to both respected and feared. It was during a visit to a tournament in Sheffield where he was crowned champion for the third time that he met his future wife Lucy and decided that he wanted to settle down and start a family.**

 **After marrying the love of his life Head Auror Craig Moran served the British ministry for over sixty years (thirty of which as head auror) and is one of the most respected and successful aurors Britain has ever seen. He was consulted on the construction and magical fail safes of Azkaban prison and is the creator of some of the most powerful curses and counter curses still used today such as the Hammer Strike, Flaming Tornado and Bone Blaster.**

They each took a copy of the book James also grabbed one for Susan and as an afterthought a third for Hannah. Walking back up to the counter they saw Sirius shrinking several bags of books. Upon walking up, he handed the packages to each boy and took a quick look at the books they had as they bought them.

They left after the boys had added their books to the bags and Sirius glanced at his watch. "Ok stock up potion ingredients then we can go get some lunch deal?" Both boys nodded their heads and followed him into the next store. When they entered the store, Harry couldn't help but notice how dim it was inside. It also had the normal smell of a potions lab. Dank musty with strange smells here and there.

Walking up to the counter he smiled at the wizard there. "Hello, we need two potion kits for school please." The wizard looked him over and nodded before handing Harry a parchment with four different potions kits on it. "Which kit sir basic, intermediate, advanced, master?" Harry did a quick once over of the list look at James who just shrugged and waved his hand at Harry. Harry loved potions something he had taken after his mom from what he had been told. "I would like two advanced kits please extra full if you will." The shop keeper nodded and went in the back to gather the kits as Harry smiled at Sirius. "What you know I like potions" Sirius just grinned and shook his head. "You are going to get along with Snivillus way to well pup."

Harry turned around as the shop keeper returned with the kits. He paid for his and James shrinking them he gave him his and they walked out the store. Sirius walked them to the cauldron and looked inside before he let the boys enter. After they had moved in the door and began looking for a table among the late shopers they saw the bar manager motion them over. "Hello Lord Potter would you care for a private room we have one available?" Sirius nods to the man who leads them behind the bar into a sunlit hallway with multiple skylights. He opens a door on the left and waves them inside a brightly lit room with rich grey carpet and a six person ash table in the center.

"Please have a seat your server will be with you shortly my lords." In walked a young man he was probably twenty three or four. With short brown hair in a grey pair of servers robes. "Hello sirs what may I get you today?" He took their orders and hurried out the door leaving the guys to talk.

Lily and Susan walked down the cobblestone road chitchatting. "Well is there a certain shop you would like to see Susan?" Susan looks at Lily shyly causing the older lady to smile warmly. "Don't be shy its just us girls." Susan nods her head slowly "well I kind of wanted to get James a gift but I have no idea what he likes." Lily chuckles softly stopping their walk. "Yes he is rather closed off right now isn't he?" "Right now? What do you mean all I see is power and coldness its like he is a wall of ice. He doesn't talk much and when he does its not for me or to me."

Lily suddenly got a sad look on her face. "You need to know this but please don't let him know I told you. She waved Susan towards a little coffee shop beside her. "Lets go sit down this may take awhile."

 _ **A/N OK SO THIS IS A SMALL CHAPTER AND I HATE THAT BUT IT IS GETTING ME STUCK I STARTED A SECOND STORY AS WELL TO TAKE MY MIND OFF OF IT I THINK I KNOW WHAT ILL DO NEXT BUT I MAY CUT ALL BUT A FEW THINGS IN DIAGON ALLEY AND SEND THEM TO HOGWARTS ALREADY AS THAT'S WHERE I NEED THEM AS ALWAYS I THANK YOU FOR READING AND THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BETAD AT A LATER TIME WHEN MY BETA HAS THE TIME MSG REVIEW I LOVE MESSAGES LOL ENJOY**_


End file.
